Crazy For You
by Annamonk
Summary: Some people never go crazy, What truly horrible lives they must live. -Charles Bukowski They aren't my characters, but I just had to play with them.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy watched Hermione Granger pour her third drink down her throat. Her shoulders slumped and her hair seemed far more troubled than usual. He considered his own drink and tossed it back. Drinking alone was an act of desperation. Sharing a drink with an old adversary was practically cliche.

He slid down two stools and sat himself next to her. She watched him from the corner of her eye, but she didn't reach for her wand. He took a deep breath and signaled the barkeep for another round for both of them. Granger's eyebrow shot up.

"I hate to drink alone." Draco shrugged his shoulders. "It reeks of desperation."

"That suits me." Granger sighed.

Draco watched as she dragged her fingers along the rim of her glass. She was delicately built, but he knew she packed a punch. Well, in for a knut in for a galleon.

"What brings you here?" He tilted his head.

"Harry." Hermione snarled. "Harry brings me here."

"What did the savior of us all do?" Draco sat back and sipped his drink.

"He wants me to attend the wedding, says it's the right bloody thing to do." She shook her head sending her curls out in a rampant dance.

"What wedding?" Draco smiled as her eyes narrowed.

"Mine." Hermione tossed back her drink and spun on her stool bringing them face to face. "I planned it. I organized it. I did everything, but he did Lavender Brown. Now, it's her wedding. They just changed a few names on the invitations."

"What?" Draco set his glass down.

"They decided to use the wedding for which I planned and paid. Ron's to pay me back. Over time of course." Hermione stared at her empty glass. "Lavender's in the family way, so I'm sloughed off and replaced. My beautiful day is stolen. My dreams dashed. Life goes bloody on."

"When did all this happen?"

"Last week." Hermione set her empty glass on the bar. "Well, Harry turned up today, and I understand. He wants to keep his family together. He wants it to be a blip and not a bloody bomb."

"What do you want?" Draco watched her shoulders stiffen and the fingers of her wand hand twitch.

"I want to rip into them all. I want to make them hurt." Hermione sniffled. "I want to show up at the wedding that was supposed to be mine with a man on my arm and a killer dress. I want to shove their sad, pitying glances down their throats sideways."

Draco nodded. He understood her perfectly. Revenge was an old friend.

"Why are you here?" Hermione swung her arm wide to include the whole bar in her gesture.

"My father is trying to force me to marry. My mother negotiated a codicil in their marriage contract that provided me a brief period to find my own bride. It runs out tomorrow." Draco sighed. "So, I'll be engaged soon."

"Why?" Hermione patted his knee. "Why didn't you find someone?"

"I've found plenty, but the ring won't accept them." Draco pulled a ring from his pocket. "It's spelled to reject any person that doesn't suit. I've asked everyone, but no luck."

"You haven't asked me." Hermione giggled. "Wouldn't that stick in your father's craw."

Draco nodded and found himself smiling. Lucius Malfoy would spit toads for weeks if his perfect pure blooded heir brought home the muggle born Gryffindor princess. Hell, it would be funny just to tell him about asking her.

"Well, Granger, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He held out the ring. "Go ahead. Try the bloody thing on. It will just reappear in my pocket."

"I believe you should do the honors." Hermione smirked at him and held her hand out. He slid the ring on her finger. She held up her hand to admire it. "It's lovely."

"And it's still on your finger." Draco stared at the ring. It hadn't disappeared.

"So?" Hermione shifted her gaze from the ring to him.

"So, let's get married tonight." Draco smiled. "According to the ring, we suit each other. You'd have a date to your should have been wedding and I won't be forced into some mockery of a life by my father."

"So, a marriage of convenience and a comedy of errors all rolled into one." Hermione tilted her head and looked at him with grin. "It's crazy."

"It is." Draco nodded. "But, would you rather go to that wedding and endure all their pity or do something crazy and leave them shocked?"

"Marrying you is beyond my usual crazy." Hermione blushed. "We're so different."

"The ring says we suit. Magic says we could make this work." Draco touched the ring. "I'm willing to trust in the magic."

"You're mental." Hermione grabbed his hand with hers. "Look at me. I'm nothing like the women you date. I've seen your perfect, purebred prisses in the paper."

"You've seen my mistakes and I've seen yours. Weasley?Really?" Draco smirked. "We've both made a hash of it. Let's trust in the one thing we both know."

"Magic." Hermione sighed. "Fine. Reach out with your power and let me feel you."

"Kinky, Granger."

"Just do it." Hermione rolled her eyes. "If our magical cores recognize each other, we should be able to tell."

He spun his magic out and wrapped it gently around her before tightening the circle around her. The warmth of her magic soothed him. Touching her magic was better than drinking a draught of peace. He closed his eyes and stroked against her magic with his own. The soft gasp from her lips forced his eyes open. She grabbed for his other hand with hers. The physical connection enhanced their magical one, and he had to fight the urge to yank her into his arms.

"Okay." Hermione gasped. "If we're doing this, we have to plan."

"So, you will marry me." Draco smiled and pulled his magic back gently.

"I will, but how do we accomplish it before your deadline?" Hermione's teeth settled into her lush lower lip.

"All we need is a member of the Wizengamot. They're empowered to perform binding rituals."

"Augusta Longbottom." Hermione grinned. "She's perfect. I'm staying there right now, so she won't kill us when we get there."

He felt her hands tighten on his and then felt the tug of apparation yank him from behind his navel. This was planning? How the hell did Gryffindors survive anything?

He felt the hard floor under his feet and shook the ringing out of his ears as Hermione patted his back.

"Merlin and Morgana in a tree, Hermione." Neville Longbottom's deep voice filled the air. "You want to die? Bringing a Malfoy here?"

Draco spun around to find a wand pointed in his face. Great, he'd better get used to her pride. Bloody lions were going to be a permanent fixture in his life soon enough.

"Put your wand down, Neville." Augusta Longbottom strode into the room. "I've been wondering when some excitement would take hold. Never imagined this though, girl."

Draco watched Hermione grin at the old woman. Her smile was wide and happy. He'd never seen a woman smile with such obvious joy.

"Oh, Augusta, he's proposed, but we have to get it in under the wire. Tomorrow Lucius gets to play match maker if he's not tied up in a neat little bow." Hermione shrugged.

"She's legless." Neville shook his head and waved his wand between the two of them. "And this is madness."

"Then it's time she learned her lesson." Augusta grinned. "I've a set of stones, young Malfoy. Are you willing to chance them?"

"Gran, they could wind up bound for eternity." Neville paled.

"Only if the stones find truth in them. More likely, they'll be sobered up when the stones reject them. Your father tried it at least twice before he found his Alice." Augusta smiled. "He was such a scamp."

"And if it works, Gran?" Neville followed along as she towed them from the room.

"I've been wanting to poke Lucius Malfoy in the eye for more years than you've been alive." Augusta Longbottom cackled. "This is just perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

Neville considered sending his patronus for Harry or, really, anyone sane, but Hermione was smiling. He hadn't seen a real smile from her since third year. Merlin. He couldn't be the one to ruin this for her.

"Ours aren't as grand as those you have on the Salisbury plain, but they've served this family well." Gran dragged them to the outer ring of their standing stones. "There's no need for pomp and circumstance. Pledge your troth. If the stones find you worthy, the runes will appear."

Hermione stared at the circle of stones standing within a ring of trees. The magic of the place was tangible. She swallowed and glanced around at all of them.

"Are you sure about this, Hermione?" Neville cupped her shoulder. "If it works, there won't be a way out of this."

"I tried it the modern way. It didn't work." Hermione looked at the ring on her finger. "I'm trusting the magic."

"He's still gonna be Malfoy." Neville glanced at the blond man holding her hand.

"I think she's aware of that fact, Longbottom." Draco met his eyes steadily. "Brightest witch of her age and all."

"Fine." Neville forced a smile to his lips. "Then come have a private chat with me to allay my fears."

"Neville." Hermione huffed out a white breath into the night air. "This is my choice."

Draco glanced toward Hermione and smiled. It was an odd expression on his face. The usual mocking quality of his expressions was absent. Neville swallowed and turned his gaze back to Hermione.

"I'm not doubting your choice." He cringed internally at the lie. "There are a few things that should be said man to man before you attempt this insanity."

"It's okay." Draco kissed her cheek and Hermione jumped slightly at the contact. "I should hear what he has to say."

She released his hand and glared at Neville. It was unnerving to be on the wrong side of her ire. He felt his cheeks flush as he stepped away from her with Malfoy.

"She isn't tossing hexes at you, Longbottom." Draco's amusement was clear in his voice.

"Might as well." Neville glanced back at her. "It's never a good idea to be on the wrong side of her."

Draco cast a muffliato with concise and minimal wand work, and stared at him with cold grey eyes. Neville took a deep breath. He was no longer the tormented boy. Men did what was needed, and Hermione needed someone to do this.

"She's my best friend." Neville tilted his head toward Hermione. "She has been since the first train to Hogwarts. I've watched her fling herself into danger time and again because of Harry and Ron. There were times I hated them. The war would have come to a very different conclusion without her. Not that she gets the appreciation she deserves."

"Anyone with sense is aware of that fact." Malfoy glanced toward her. "She's remarkable. It used to make me furious. The ease with which she mastered the most complicated magics disproved all the vile idiocy my father pedaled as facts. It's a pity I was too stupid to appreciate her then."

"We'd all been raised with our prejudices." Neville frowned. "I was raised to despise you and to pity her. I learned to appreciate her right away. I'm not quite there with you."

"Yes. I am not your favorite person, or your choice for her." Draco rolled his eyes. "I understand."

Neville fought the urge to hit the smug bastard in the nose. Counting to ten wasn't working to alleviate the desire. Was there a number high enough? Really, no.

"If this works, you will be married to my best friend. She may be a muggle born witch, but don't make the mistake of thinking she lacks a strong family at her back." Neville took a deep breath and plunged forward. "I need a vow from you. I need to know you'll take care of her. The war left some deep scars. She can't live at your manor. She still wakes up screaming most nights. I don't think that place would be good for her."

"I don't live there." Draco examined the backs of his hands carefully. "I'd tear the whole cursed thing down if my father would allow it."

"Ron spent a lot of years undermining her confidence. She seems so fierce, but she needs someone strong at her back." Neville locked eyes with Draco. "Promise me you will be that man."

Draco nodded and raised his wand. There was no tremor in his hand, no hesitance in his manner. The sounds around them faded away.

"I will do my best to stand beside Hermione in the future regardless of the outcome of this night. I will endeavor to be her friend and to give comfort where I am able." Draco's wand glowed with his words getting steadily brighter as each one left his lips. "This I vow. So mote it be."

The glow turned into ribbons of light that wrapped around the blond's tall frame and sank into his being.

"Are you two finished?" Hermione called to them. "We don't have all night."

Neville watched his Gran as they moved back toward the women. The witch was up to something. It didn't bode well for the future of her victim. The bad side of Augusta Longbottom was no place he wanted to be.

"Marriage by the stones is the oldest of magics." The older witch smiled at Hermione. "It is the merging of magic, body, soul, and destiny. Enter this circle with that in mind. Be honest with yourselves and those that watch us all. May magic guide your hands and hearts."

Neville eyed his grandmother carefully. There had to be something he wasn't seeing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a narrow wooden box. It was intricately carved with runic protections.

"This was my mother's and her mother's before her as far as my lineage can trace." Augusta smiled and traced the runes with her fingers. "I was not blessed with a daughter or a granddaughter, and the war has robbed you of a mother. I would like to gift this to you. Will you accept this gift?"

Hermione nodded and reached out for the box. The power from within the box surged toward her and wrapped around her in a golden band. The runes on the box shifted visibly, and it floated through the air from the older witch to the younger.

"Use the athame in the box to make your offerings." Augusta smiled as Hermione nodded.

Neville watched Hermione and Draco join hands. It was odd how natural it looked. Hermione glanced back at him as they walked into the stones, and that smile was back.

"She didn't know the significance of your gift, Gran." Neville sighed.

"We can tell her later." Augusta grinned. "The second that blade pierces her skin, she's one of us."

"If it works, she'll be Hermione Longbottom for seconds." Neville frowned.

"But she'll be your sister long after I'm gone. Her surname means nothing to that. I'm an old woman, Neville." His grandmother clutched his hand. "Those two will shake this world. I have no doubt, but they'll hold family sacred."

"So, Dad tried to marry two other witches before Mom?"

"Merlin, no." Augusta chuckled. "When he was five he tried to bond with his stuffed dragon. Then he convinced James Potter to try it when they were six. They were both adamant that girls were disgusting. Those boys were always good for a laugh."


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione shivered as they passed between two of the stones that formed the circle. The tree branches arched overhead like a Gothic arch. It seemed appropriate to their surroundings. The magic of the space teased along her skin and raised goose flesh on her arms. A sentient presence seemed to be assessing them as they entered the circle.

"They use these stones frequently." Draco looked around them with wide eyes. "I didn't realize there were still families that did. My parents don't follow the old ways for all their posturing, and none of their friends do either."

"Why not?" Hermione glanced around them and squeezed his hand gently.

"They'd say it's too barbaric." Draco shrugged his shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "I can't see my mother slicing into her pristine flesh to renew the bonds."

"Look at this place." Hermione turned them around. "This is magic. This is deep and knowing. I can feel it all through me. I'm even more aware of you here."

"I think it's waiting to see what you'll do." Draco glanced down at the box in her other hand. "That athame, it's important. You know that, right?"

"I know ritual tools develop bonds over time. This one, being passed down a matrilineal line, confers the power of that line to its user." Hermione held the box tighter to her body.

"Once you cut your palm with it, you will be a Longbottom." Draco locked eyes with her. "Augusta will be your matriarch and Neville will be your brother. This is the oldest form of adoption, not just words scrawled across some scrap of parchment at the ministry. Your magic might change. Blood magics impact things differently."

"Won't this marriage affect both our magics then?" Hermione watched his eyes carefully. "It's a blood based ceremony."

"The bonds are different. A woman joins her husband's family. She brings her magic with her. Augusta wasn't a Longbottom to start, but she brought her magic and traditions to her new family." Draco's gaze never wavered. "You'll bring your magic and traditions to me."

"If my magic is about to change, what will I be adding into the cauldron?"

"I assume there are muggle traditions our children will practice. They might move comfortably in the muggle world. That may well be an asset. Magically, you will still be the know it all swot with the power to back it up." Draco smiled and chuckled. "Being a Longbottom won't drastically change your core, but you might find herbology comes more easily."

"Well, that wouldn't be a problem for me." Hermione chewed on her lower lip and examined the grass growing under them. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Draco gently lifted her face up with his free hand. "My core is certain and settled. I'm not worried about your becoming a Longbottom. I'm relieved."

Hermione took a deep breath. She'd been friends with too many boys to ask questions in a situation like this. Given half a chance most of them would fill the silence with any stray thought that ran through their minds. If it worked on Harry, which it always did, it would probably work on Draco.

"There is a good chance my parents will attempt to make our lives less than comfortable. I don't think they'll disown me, but they might." Draco took a deep breath. "They might have tried to kill you, but as a Longbottom, even an adopted one, you are protected."

"How?" Hermione smiled to encourage his sharing.

"There is no link between our families. No Longbottom has ever married a Malfoy. There is nothing for them to hide behind. No previous bad deed for them to blame as an act of accepted retribution. An act against you would bring every family aligned with the Longbottom clan down on their heads. Not a pleasant prospect in these times." Draco smirked. "That old battle axe knows her stuff."

"Don't call her names." Hermione frowned at him. "She could probably take you in a formal duel. She made me study hexes with her for the last week. She's brilliant."

"I won't insult your clan matriarch, Granger." Draco nodded his head soberly, but she caught the amusement in his eyes.

"This is easier than I thought it would be." Hermione grinned up at Draco. His blond hair was threaded with silver in the moonlight. She wanted to trace the shining strands, but her hands were full. "You are fairly easy to talk with when we aren't at odds."

"And easy on the eyes when we are." Draco tossed his head back and grinned. "Are you sure about this, Granger? I'm fairly certain this will work."

"I'm trusting the magic." Hermione felt her cheeks flush and hoped the moonlight hid her embarrassment. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm not." Draco tilted his head and examined her closely. "I expected to have second and third thoughts, but the more time I spend with you, the more perfect this seems. Are you worried that we will feel differently tomorrow?"

"No." Hermione shook her head slightly. "I was engaged to Ron for two years, and I never felt this confident. I'm only nervous about our vows."

"Why?" Draco stroked her shoulder with his fingers. "Our marriage will be ours alone. There are no preordained vows. Just promise me what you can, and I will do the same."

Hermione nodded and glanced at the box pressed against her chest. It was time. She slid her hand along the edge and felt the charmed latch release.

The mithril blade caught the moonlight and figures seemed to dance on the blade. Hermione blushed as she studied the figures and realized what they were actually doing. She lifted it by its simple wooden handle and showed it to Draco.

"I didn't know any of those still existed." Draco reached out to touch the blade and pulled his hand back before he made contact. "Morgana had five blades made by a goblin that owed her a life debt. She blessed certain women with the gift of them. They can not be sold. They can not be stolen. Their blessings fade if they are abused."

"That's why you didn't touch it?" Hermione smiled at his quick nod.

"It is your blade." Draco glanced at the amorous figures writhing on the blade again. "Only you can wield it."

Hermione took a deep breath and set the blade against the palm of her hand. A sense of anticipation flowed through her. The blade, the circle, and Draco were all waiting for her somehow.

She sliced deep into the palm of her hand and pulled the knife free from her flesh. Where the blade cast drops of her blood flowers bloomed. She felt a warmth flow up from the earth into her body.

"I offer my body, my heart, my mind, and my spirit in freedom and joy. I offer these things that two may be one, that our joys be doubled as our problems are halved." She lifted the blade and he held out his hand palm up. She made the cut quickly and clasped his wounded hand with hers.

"I vow to give you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall be only your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile each morning. I shall be a shield for you back as you are for mine."

The blood on the blade shone with light and a red cord formed and wrapped around their hands. Yellow and gold cords emerged from the flowers at their feet, a green cord trailed down from the trees, and a blue cord emerged from the largest stone in the circle. The cords danced around their wrists and slid into place binding them closer. Hermione could feel her heart beat and his in the palm of her hand. They had differed, but each beat brought them closer to each other. She took a step closer to him and leaned her forehead against his. The moonlight formed into a white cord that wrapped over all the others. The cords shifted against her skin and she felt their heart beats become one. The cords began to glow. His lips found hers, and she marveled at the gentleness of his kiss.

They pulled apart and stared at each other. The world had faded away. Hermione and Draco stood solemnly and accepted the bond that formed between them.

The words came to them easily, and they spoke as one.  
"Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco looked around his home and considered the changes. The place had been fairly forbidding. He'd never bothered to decorate it. The old pile of rocks had provided a roof over his head, nothing more. On good days, the stone walls had closed in around him and kept the cold world away.

Then the tempest that was his wife had stepped in. The great room had furnishings he'd never seen before. There were tapestries adorning the walls. The place looked practically homey. There was none of the austere elegance of the manor. The place actually looked warm. The exposed beams that held the roof of the great hall up gleamed. He had never noticed that they were carved to be dragons as well. Their gemstone eyes seemed to watch him as he sat gobsmacked.

How could one witch do so much in such a small amount of time? Where had she packed all of the things that now settled around the room? And where in the world had she found that demon cat? The thing had settled on the rug by the hearth and stared at him unblinkingly since the chaos began.

The night had passed in a blur after the bonding. There had been hugs and a fair share of blubbering. Most of the later had been Neville, but he'd seen the sheen of tears in his wife's eyes as well. Gryffindors seemed to enjoy a good catharsis. He was going to have to adjust to that.

He ran his fingers along his arm. There were many things to which he would be adjusting. He let his eyes fall back to the unblemished skin of his forearm. His dark mark had faded after the boy that conquered had put the rabid bastard down, but the remnants had been an unsightly reminder of his worst moments.

Their bonding had healed his arm. The swirls and knots that decorated his upper arm glistened and moved, quicksilver in the light. He was well and truly married. The runes danced in his skin. Any pure blood knew the legends. A true bonding washed away all other commitments. Nothing could rival their oaths to each other.

It seemed odd to have regained his freedom and lost it in a single ceremony.

He took a deep breath and fought the urge to grin like a fool. He had never felt this sense of comfort and belonging. Trusting his magic was brilliant.

Bonding with Granger had freed him from more than his father's machinations. He smiled. He felt like a new man. He was able to admit things he'd always known. His wife was easily the most intelligent of their generation and he was more than a bit terrified by the amount of power she could bring forth. Her blood status didn't matter. The legacy of hatred that defined generations of his family would end with him. If he was a very lucky man, his children would be half as powerful as his wife.

Draco ducked as a tea set whizzed by his ear. He glared at the passing bits of crookery. Half as powerful offspring would be very welcome. His wife was a menace. A powerful menace, but a menace all the same. He glanced up at her as she directed the whirling chaos with complete confidence. She'd stepped into the tower his ancestors had built at the time of Merlin and smiled at the carved dragons adorning the fireplace. There has been no hesitation. Perhaps his children would be brave and cunning, ambitious and loyal.

She hummed and he watched books fly out of a tiny beaded bag. Of course, his swotty wife would come with her own bloody library. He should have expected that at the very least.

"Are you planning to continue this for the next few hours?" He smiled as her eyes landed on him. "Aiming for dawn?"

"I haven't been able to unpack in years." Hermione sighed as a lovely carpet unrolled itself under his couch. Of course, she was levitating him as well with nary a by your leave. "I can do the rest over the next few days. We should set the wards. We promised Augusta."

"I think you like spilling my blood." Draco grumbled as the carved wooden box floated passed him.

"I like being safe." Hermione's eyes dropped to the stone stairs she was standing on. "I want both of us to be safe."

"And you're nervous about our wedding night." Draco smirked until he caught the flash of fear in his wife's eyes. His brave and amazing wife was terrified. The woman had ridden a real dragon. How intimidating could a night spent in his arms really be?

He watched as she bustled about, grabbing a jumper that she disappeared in. Did she own anything flattering? He would have to take her shopping before his father tried to freeze his accounts.

"If you don't hurry, I'll make the cut deep." She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

He grinned and followed her out their oversized front doors. This he understood. His lioness had her back up. Casual threats and a stiffened spine came shortly before the Sparks of wild magic formed in her hair.

"Is the notion of being intimate with me so intimidating?" Draco smirked as little sparks decorated her hair in the darkness.

He could see her fighting the urge to attack. Perhaps pushing her buttons on their wedding night was poorly done.

She sliced his hand quickly and chanted as he rubbed his blood on the ward stones. He felt the push of power rise from the earth through him. She sliced her hand and he pressed her hand to the stone. Their blood soaked into the stone. The wards rose around them. It was like watching the northern lights dance around them. He smiled as a sense of security settled into his very bones.

Her hunched shoulders stirred his guilt. The witch had been planning a very different life for herself. Trusting in their magic was rewarding him, but she might be less pleased.

"I'm nervous." Her whispered words broke the silence between them. "I've never..."

Her blush told him all he needed to know. His wife was untouched. He swallowed. It might have been less shocking if she had punched him in the nose again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stared at her home. That it was the ancestral home of the Malfoy family, that she was now a Malfoy, didn't matter. It was her home.

The dragons that adorned every doorway, window, and beam were actually quite lovely. It was a shame the family had abandoned the dragon theme for their current variety of snakes. It would merit some research in the future.

The wards faded from visibility as they set. Hermione took a deep breath. She could sense the wards as a deep hum in her body.

"I didn't realize." Draco startled her by taking her free hand. "I know better than to believe the rumors. I should have asked. I should have at least considered it."

Hermione felt her cheeks flame with embarrassment. She'd been around the magical community long enough to understand how odd she must seem. Most pure blood witches went through first rites rituals during their Hogwarts years. Her desire to fulfill her parents expectations had baffled Ron. Draco probably thought there was something wrong with her.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Hermione glanced up at Draco through her eyelashes. "My parents were devout. We went to church every week. I was raised to believe my virginity was a gift for my husband."

Draco's cheeks flushed, and he pulled her in to his body. She felt his magic wrap around her. The warmth of it was inviting. She sent the box back toward the house with a simple spell and turned into him.

"It's not something a wizard expects." Draco mumbled. "But I want to do this right. Our bonding is strong. We have honored my culture. I think we should honor the culture of your parents."

Hermione felt the nervous knot in her stomach begin to ease. He wasn't making fun of her or whining about her odd devotion to her muggle beliefs. Her husband, her Draco, was accepting her.

"I know that muggles marry in churches. I toured some with my mother when we visited France." Draco cupped her chin and raised her head until their gazes locked. "Would you like to have a ceremony like that? In a church?"

"We're already married." Hermione blushed again. "With the knot work tattoos to prove it."

"Yes, we are married." Draco nodded his head slightly. "But a small ceremony in a church would honor your parents' memory. It seems to be the right thing."

"I don't want to be greedy." Hermione sighed. "I've spent years trying to fit into this world. I don't need to force you out of it."

"You're not forcing me." Draco cupped her cheek. "We trusted our magic. That isn't a normal courtship in either world. Given our histories, I think we should take some time and do things the right way. It's not greedy to hold on to your heritage. I'm a prat about a good many things, but I think I can overcome it for this."

"For what exactly?" Hermione studied his face.

"I've done most things wrong in my life. My blind adherence to my father's insanity destroyed my youth, landed me in Azkaban, and left a myriad of mental scars that I'm sure we will explore in the future." Draco looked at their home and the warm glow of the windows reflected in his eyes. "You were the one that argued to gain my release from Azkaban. I know I was only one of many, but it was your innate goodness that led you. It was something your parents taught you, a kindness my parents would have seen as a weakness."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Hermione stroked her fingers through the pale silk of his hair. "We were children. We were trapped between two of the most powerful and manipulative wizards to ever exist. The pawns are sacrificed. That's just the way it is. Riddle and Dumbledore never saw us as people. Neither of them imagined the world they would leave behind."

"I'm not arguing with you." Draco chuckled and pressed his lips against her temple briefly. "I think we should do this the right way. I want to court you."

"I'm already your wife." Hermione tilted her head.

"I want to put together a proper church wedding." Draco smiled. "I'm not sure what that entails, but we will figure it out. I want to marry you in a way your parents would have been comfortable with. Then, we will unwrap this gift of yours together."

"My parents are gone." Hermione dabbed at the moisture brimming in her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to do this one thing right. Your muggle family isn't all gone, is it?" Draco pulled her in tighter, and she reveled in the sense of security she felt as his strong arms gathered her in.

"It is. Dolohov managed to get every muggle in my family tree." Hermione sighed. No good would come from letting herself cry. Some things had to be accepted despite the pain. "We can have Neville walk me down the aisle. He's my brother now. I should drag him to church at least once in his life."

"Augusta can wear a hat without a vulture perched on it for the occasion." Draco smirked. "We could sell pictures of it if we ever need for galleons."

"She'd have our guts for garters." Hermione grinned up at him.

The sudden popping sounds had them both grabbing their wands. She took a deep breath and found her center. Her body automatically moved into a defensive stance.

"We is sorry." A small elf raised her long fingered hand. "We is not meaning to disturb the Lord and the Lady."

The group of five house elves stood together. They spoke rapidly back and forth in a language Hermione couldn't comprehend. Each one was adorned in a bright outfit with a silver dragon embroidered on it.

"I thought you said you didn't use any of your family's elves?" Hermione glared at Draco.

"We is not Malfoy elves. The Dragon Lord and his lady belongs to us. You be our family." The female elf shook her head. "The last lord sends us under the hill to protect us. We was there for many seasons, but blood of his blood and magic of his magic has returned."

"So, you are free?" Hermione looked at each elf in turn as they nodded.

"This land, this house, this family is ours. We chooses." A slightly taller elf nodded as he spoke. "The last lord saved us."

"Circe, the last man to live here abandoned the place when Arthur was assembling the round table." Draco blinked slowly.

"We makes this place livable. The Lord is wise. He makes good choices. The Lady is good." The female elf grabbed Hermione's jumper and rubbed the bumpy wool between her fingers. "I will make her proper clotheses."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that you had deceived me." Hermione snagged his hand and squeezed it.

"All the more reason for me to court you." Draco pulled her close again. "You've no reason to trust me, and with the betrayal you've been handed I doubt you trust yourself."

"There's the magic though." Hermione rose up on her toes and kissed him. His lips were warm and welcoming.


	6. Chapter 6

All of her family was gone. The thought pushed through his mind again and again. No cousins, no great aunts with an over abundance of yarn, no family left at all. Antonin Dolohov had destroyed her entire family tree.

Draco opened his eyes and stared up at the darkness. The guest room drapes were made of a dark velvet and no light managed to infiltrate the room. It was fitting.

He hated the boy he'd been. Putting the past behind him had never come easily. So, he'd been raised to hatred. So, he'd an overindulged popinjay. So, he'd been blind and stupid and cruel. He had been all those things and so much worse.

He'd sat at a dinner table with the man that had slaughtered his wife's family. There had been times when he admired the man's quick mind. Antonin had a debonair and rakish flare when he wanted. Draco had admired it. His father and mother had often been amused by the dark wizard's repartee. He hadn't seemed the thug. He'd admired a man that hunted a family to near extinction for amusement.

Hermione was the only survivor.

She'd survived Dolohov's curse at the Department of Mysteries, so the bastard had hunted her family to extinction.

He pushed against the mattress and sat up. The urge to vomit came in waves. It would do no good. He couldn't undo the idiocy of his youth. How could she stand it? How could she be in the same room with him?

He'd kissed his wife goodnight at the door to the master suite. She'd stroked the sides of his face gently afterwards. There was no loathing in her gaze. She was everything that was good and wholesome, and he was trash.

His door slammed open and his wife stood there. The torch light revealed her in all her angry glory. Her hair was crackling with excess magic. Her jaw was clenched tightly. Gods and Goddesses, she was breathtaking. Even dressed in flannel pajamas that were decorated with the images of yarn balls and kittens, she was the most lovely creature he had ever seen.

She stepped into the room and closed the door. The darkness closed around him once more, but he could hear her stumbling towards the bed. She moved like a drunken hippogriff. He couldn't help but smile.

"We can do this courting thing." Hermione climbed into the bed next to him. "I think it might be good for us. Using some time to get to know each other as something other than rivals makes good sense."

"I sense a rather large objection coming." He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her as she settled next to him.

"You can't torture yourself." Hermione huffed out a warm breath and set her wild hair dancing against his bare chest.

"I was merely thinking." Draco cringed inwardly at his snooty response.

"You were brooding." Hermione pushed him onto his back on to the bed and settled next to him. "I recognize the idiocy even when I don't have an up close and personal link to it, so don't bother with your lies."

"I'm not lying." Draco shifted and brought her head to his chest.

"And I'm a unicorn." Hermione snorted. "You are not the same arsehole that I went to school with."

"How can you be so sure?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"You were the one that approached me at the bar." Hermione giggled and turned her body so her chin rested on his chest. It wouldn't do her any good on this darkness, but he smiled. "You married me. You're courting me and giving us time to grow together. Those are not the acts of the boy you were. Those are the acts of the man you are."

"You hardly know me." Draco stroked his hand down her soft, flannel covered side. "The boy I was died during the war. I'm not sure how to define the man."

"I know you didn't move back to the manor. I know you've funded some of the rebuilding effort." She rubbed her hand along his collarbone. "Greg Goyle works at Hogwarts with me. He put in a new terraced garden for Professor Sprout. Neville helped him with the plants."

"So, Goyle talked about me. Lovely." Draco took a deep breath and expelled it slowly.

"He wanted me to know that my efforts on behalf of his friends were appreciated." He felt her shrug. "He's really rather sweet."

"He never understood the war. He did what he was told. It never occurred to him to question anything." Draco swallowed and turned his face into her hair. "He would have been better off with your lot in the golden tower."

"You were children. We all were." Hermione curled into him. "Most days, I curse Dumbledore's name. We all lost so much because he never looked for another way. He destroyed lives easily. His shows of regret never rang true."

"You argued for us. The rest of the Order was happy to let us rot. The rest of our society was happy to see the back of us." Draco curled one hand into her hair. She was real. She was in his bed and in his arms. "It couldn't have been easy."

"You deserved a chance." Hermione muttered. "You also deserve a break. Stop dwelling in the past. Stop torturing yourself."

"I don't deserve this." He wanted to untangle their limbs and stalk around in the darkness. He wanted to pull away from her so badly, but he felt the splash of her tears on his chest and froze.

"You are my husband." She pressed her hand against his heart. "What do I deserve? Why do we have to deserve it? Why can't we just want things? Why can't we just learn about each other? Love one another?"

Draco waved his hand and the heavy velvet opened. The moonlight bathed the room in silvers and grays. Her wet cheeks and glassy eyes caught the light.

"You are so beautiful." He pulled her into his chest and rested his chin on the crown of her head.

"I'm not the pretty one in this relationship." Hermione yawned. "I think we should sleep together. I mean just sleep. You think too much when you're alone."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucius Malfoy emerged from his dressing room in pristine black robes. His shirt was the purest white lawn. Every onyx button gleamed as he moved. His shoes were polished to a high shine. Every detail was perfect. The Greengrass family would be suitably impressed.

He took a deep breath and glanced over toward the door to his wife's room. She wouldn't be joining him this morning. She rarely did now. He missed their old camaraderie. Narcissa was far more than beautiful. Her mind worked on a level beyond most others. Her counsel had never steered him wrong, but she had withdrawn it. Nothing he accomplished impressed her. Nothing drew her out. Her silences only grew longer.

He knew she was disappointed in him. He had made a hash of things since he'd been released from Azkaban again. Her determined quiet spoke more clearly of her irritation than any words. His beloved wife wanted nothing from him. She had been distant since well before the war ended, but there was something far more glacial about her demeanor as of late.

"You won't be needing all of the fripperies, my boy. You can cancel that appointment." Abraxas grinned at him from the oil of an oddly bucolic painting. "The boy married last night. The family tapestry recorded it."

"Then he's tampered with it." Lucius grabbed his cane and glared up at his father's image. "The ring had very specific requirements. There is no way he found his perfect match."

"The tapestry doesn't make mistakes." Abraxas' image smirked. "That Greengrass chit was useless, purely milquetoast. A Malfoy needs a powerful mate. The boy must have found one."

Lucius ignored the portrait's continuing prattle. His son was married. The son that had once adored him had married without so much as a by your leave.

Despite his every effort, he was losing them. He felt something cold twist inside him. The family for which he cared so deeply was deserting him. He hadn't felt this helpless since he's been wandless and abused for his failures.

He suppressed the urge to rend his clothing and scream. It would do no good. Pandering to his lowest urges would only serve to encourage frailty. It was not the Malfoy way.

"Go." His father's voice cut through his own thoughts. "Look at what your son has done."

Lucius was striding down the familiar halls toward the gallery before he thought it through. He hated the room with all their grey eyes staring down on him. He hated that he could see their disdain for him in their painted gaze.

Their chatter reached him before he caught sight of the entrance. They sounded like a gaggle of happily honking geese. He clenched his teeth and tried to school his features into a passable disinterest. It would never do for them to see his weaknesses.

Stepping into the room, he raised his chin and appreciated the sudden hush. He was the current lord. He held the power now.

He glanced toward the tapestry to find his wife in all her regal glory. The ice blue robes suited her. She looked as if she had been wrought from crystals and water. The room grew colder when their eyes locked.

"Abraxas told you, I suppose." Narcissa stood before the tapestry. "Our son has wed. My son married last night, and I wasn't there to witness. Our son married without so much as a hastily sent owl."

"His behavior is not of the best." Lucius nodded. "I'm sure he'll bring her here to meet us soon."

"He won't." Narcissa shook her head slightly. "I'm fairly certain he will never set foot in this mausoleum again."

"He is the heir. This is Malfoy Manor. Where else would he go?" Lucius swallowed down the fear that his wife might be correct.

"The Longbottom family adopted a daughter." Narcissa held up a bit of parchment before she tucked it away in her robes. "Our son married her. He married her by blood and by magic in the family circle of his bride. The Ministry sent an owl with our notice."

"He married a Longbottom?" Lucius frowned.

"He married Hermione Jean Alicia Granger Longbottom." Narcissa turned back to the tapestry. "They will not be coming to visit."

"Why would he marry her?" Lucius moved closer to the tapestry and stared at the image of his son's bride. "I was arranging a proper match."

"Our son is done with doing things any way but his own. He insisted on honoring the clause in our contract. Did you not understand his motivation? Is that why you did it? You gave him the ring that was meant for Andromeda." Narcissa closed her eyes. "The one she cursed so that it could only be given to a perfect match. I knew the moment I saw it. You never offered it to me."

"I never offered it to you because I couldn't stand to lose you." Lucius grabbed his wife's hand. "I wanted you. Andromeda was my father's choice. I always wanted you."

"Do you think Draco always wanted her?" Narcissa touched the tapestry beneath the girl's face.

He examined her finely stitched image. She was comely enough. The awkwardness of her early years had faded and left behind a certain grace and a comfortable beauty. Her intelligence was beyond compare. The connections she held in the new regime were also worth noting. If not for her total lack of pedigree, he might have considered the match.

"She's a remarkable witch." Narcissa tilted her head. "Not many could have withstood my sister's skills and retained their sanity."

"She is rather impressive." Lucius conceded the truth easily. "The only issue is her heritage."

"You can't go after her." Narcissa grabbed his arm. Her hand crushed the smooth line of his robes. "I could care less about the army the Longbottoms could muster, but, if you move against our son, it will be a race to see if he would kill you before I did."

Lucius watched as his wife glided from the room. Her robes swirled around and trailed behind her, and he was enthralled with her once again and as he always was. His daughter in law was safe. He imagined winning her admiration would be far easier than reclaiming the love of his son and wife. Loving Narcissa and being loved by her in return was the greatest accomplishment of his life. He would win her back to his side. When she killed him some time long into the future, over something far more disturbing than attempting to kill Hermione Malfoy, he knew he would love her all the more.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise Zabini gawked at main room of Draco's nervous breakdown as he emerged from the floo. When had the pile of rocks become a proper home? When the hell had the lazy sod gotten proper furniture?

"Malfoy," Blaise called out. "We've got work to do. So, move your arse."

"The master is outside in the garden." A small elf in a bright blue tunic emblazoned with a silver dragon glared at him and zapped away the soot he'd tracked into the room.

"Draco Malfoy is in the garden?" Blaise looked around the room again. "This I have to bloody well see."

He stalked through the room and slipped through the doors. He could see a large rock being levitated to his right, but the woman with the huge vulture trimmed hat sitting at a small table, sipping tea was far more interesting. The Longbottom matriarch was as fierce as any dragon, but she didn't belong in Malfoy's ruin.

The sudden bark of Draco's laughter drew his attention back toward the floating rock. He slipped down the stairs and moved to a position where he could get a better view. There was something very off about this whole situation. Draco no longer laughed. It was a simple fact of life. His friend was the dark shadow of doom in any room.

"I can do this all day." A feminine voice filled the air. "But I will drop this hunk of granite on you both if you don't finish with your blather."

Blaise frowned at the familiar voice and stepped forward to get a look. None of this made sense. Draco barely tolerated company of any kind. He peaked around the large yew.

The horror of it crawled up his spine. The aurors would be here soon. Blaise glanced around the garden. Part of him wanted to flee, but he couldn't leave Draco to this fate.

"Draco." He gripped his wand and stepped toward the blond man. "I don't want to know how or why you've imperiused the Longbottoms and Granger, but you have to let them go. And take off those ridiculous gloves."

"He thinks, oh, Merlin." Granger erupted in laughter and dropped the boulder to the ground with a loud crash.

"I thought you could do that all day." Draco shoved her shoulder as she collapsed against him in a fit of giggles.

"Young man, you had best put you wand down." Blaise cringed as he felt a wand press against his back. "I'm not as quick as I once was, but my hexes are far more creative now than they were in my youth. I rather like the idea of turning your intestines into live eels."

"Let him be, Gran." Neville shook his head and chuckled. "You can't blame the man for jumping to conclusions."

"I most certainly can." Augusta Longbottom dug her wand into his back. "As if my darling grandchildren couldn't throw off the imperius. Now, young man, state your business."

Blaise swallowed and met his friend's amused stare. Draco raised a brow and waited. The bloody bastard wasn't going to help him, that much was clear.

"Theo's locked himself in his cellar again." Blaise watched the smile on Draco's face fade. "We need to get him out before..."

"He has another incident that leaves him at the tender mercies of the sadists of Saint Mungo's." Draco nodded and stripped the floral gardening gloves from his hands. "What set him off this time?"

"Children throwing rocks at him in Diagon Alley. He went to pick up a book." Blaise sighed. "He knows better, but it was early. He probably thought he could get in and out before the madding crowds arrived."

"What do you mean? He knows better?" Granger looked at him and then at Draco.

"None of us go out in public." Blaise shrugged. "Not in England. The attacks can be quite painful."

"The sadists at Saint Mungo's?" Neville raised a brow.

"They will fix any spell damage or injury, so they don't violate their oaths." Draco shrugged. "However, their oaths allow a great deal of leeway. They refuse to furnish us with pain potions or anesthesia even in the most extreme cases."

"That is unacceptable." Lady Longbottom removed her wand from his back. "This is a civilized country. Our healers take oaths."

"They aren't hurting your family." Blaise reassured the older witch. "They're just reminding us of our place."

"You served your time." Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "You don't deserve this. Why didn't Greg mention this?"

"He wouldn't. He wants you to think well of him." Draco shrugged. "You're the only one that's helped us. He would never drag you into our problems. Not quidditch, that."

"Well, I'm your wife now." Hermione planted her hands on her hips. "Things are going to change."

"I'll deal with setting up an investigatory team." Augusta Longbottom moved around him and pressed kisses to Neville's and Hermione's cheeks. "This nonsense at Saint Mungo's will stop."

"Thanks, Gran." Hermione hugged the older witch.

"We have to plan for your muggle celebration." The older witch smiled. "I know you wanted to keep it simple, but I think we need to reconsider. Romance appeals to the masses. We need to use it."

"Hearts and minds." Hermione nodded. "A public outing with our friends should set the tongues wagging."

"You will be a terror when you take the Longbottom seat." Augusta grinned. "I'm so pleased."

"Neville should take the seat. I'm a Malfoy now."

Blaise watched the two witches argue for a few minutes. He was quite sure that his mind was broken. Insanity was the only explanation for all of this.

"It's not like I want to mess around in thee Wizengamut." Neville hugged each woman with one arm. "You can represent us until my wife or heir want the job. It's a good thing."

"Fine." Hermione sighed. "But we have time before all of that and work to do."

"Take care of her." Lady Longbottom cupped Draco's cheek. "I'm off to rattle some cages and hex some fools."

"Have fun, Gran." Neville smiled as the older woman sailed across the lawn toward the house.

Blaise took a deep breath and tried to decide which question to ask first. Granger was married to Draco? He examined the witch carefully. Could this be some elaborate use of polyjuice? It seemed a bit far to go for a prank.

"Neville, call The Bell. I want a table for twelve on the verandah. A late lunch should be perfect on a day like today." Hermione smiled as the tall man loped off toward the house. "You two need to fetch Theo. I'll need to transfigure your clothing, so hurry."

Blaise found himself being dragged back toward the house. Draco was smiling. It had been years since the man had done more than smirk.

"I've lost my mind, Draco." Blaise shook his head.

"Just breathe through the panic attack. It's much easier on the other side." Draco patted his shoulder.

"You married her." Blaise glanced back toward the witch in question. She was holding court with a bunch of brightly dressed house elves. "This is real. You married her?"

"Best decision of my life, mate." Draco grinned. "She's a wonder, but watch out for the demon cat. He stole the bacon right from my plate this morning."

"I'm not dreaming. You didn't imperius her." Blaise frowned. "There's a demon cat?"

"Her familiar, so we're stuck with the bacon stealing beast." Draco nodded as they mounted the stairs. "Worth it though."

"You married Granger?" Blaise stumbled as they crossed the large room. "This is real?"

"Did you hit your head when you flooed in?" Draco smirked at him. "You aren't usually this slow."

"Theo won't believe this." Blaise shook his head. "I saw her here, and I can barely believe it."

"He's smarter than you. " Draco tossed the floo powder into the flames and called out their destination as they stepped into the flames.

Stepping out of the flames into a place that made sense was a relief. Draco spelled away the ash and dirt from both their clothes. He was a fastidious prat.

"I am capable of cleaning myself." Blaise glared at him for good measure.

"You never do when you arrive at mine." Draco headed toward the cellar stairs.

"You live in a mouldering pile of rocks." Blaise traipsed after him.

"My wife will hex you sideways if she hears you talk like that about our home." Draco was smiling again. It was beyond disturbing. The man should not smile.

"She married you. How high can her standards be?" Blaise dragged his gaze over the blond's body.

"She deserves the best." Draco opened the door and headed down the stairs. "And I intend for her to get it."

"Let's open this door and drag Theo's drunken arse back to my place. My wife's tender mercies should keep him from pulling this nonsense again." Draco frowned as he examined the wards. "He's added some burning hexes into the mix. This should be fun."

"Fun?" Blaise glared at the door. "Since when do Theo's little flights of creativity amuse us?"

"Theo is brilliant. We will have to put at lest two people between Theo and my wife at all times, or they'll drag us along on one of their intellectual fancies." Draco grinned and pulled back the first layer of warding with a shower of bright blue sparks.

"You convinced Hermione Granger to marry you." Blaise smacked Draco on the back. "It boggles the mind. You are quite sure you didn't imperius the poor girl?"

Draco tossed up a shield and purposely set off one of Theo's burning hexes. Blaise managed to avoid it, but the scorched stone behind them looked worse for it. They both paused and stared at the wall.

"Let's get through this spat of creativity. My wife sent us to fetch him. I don't think disappointing my wife would be good for either of us." Draco pushed his hair back off his forehead.

"I would imagine the wedding night was disappointing enough." Blaise bumped his shoulder against Draco's, and they set about dismantling Theo's wards.


	9. Chapter 9

Augusta Longbottom stepped out of her office and breathed a sigh of relief. The Wizengamut evolved at a glacial pace, but it was possible to force certain issues. Possible, but never easy.

Manipulating lesser minds was amusing, but it had taken some work to find an appropriate source for her plan. Ultrea Gamp had slotted in. It was a shame that the woman was only interested in her next meal. She would get credit for discovering any injustice, but there was no one else readily available. The investigatory team would handle any issues at Saint Mungo's without dragging the Longbottom name into it. Her own association with the place might taint their ability to be unbiased.

She smoothed her robes with a steady hand. It was good to have a purpose again. Neville and Hermione would keep her busy. They were blessed with the energy of the young. Neville was a quiet man, but he would do what was right. Hermione tended toward her own way of thinking. She was practical. Both filled her with pride. With their dedication, her family would thrive. Thank Hecate.

She headed towards the floo network with a spring in her step. The Malfoy boy had potential. He had more sense than she'd expected, and his kindness to Hermione was endearing. She would have to contact Narcissa Malfoy soon. Providing the woman a chance to help plan her son's wedding was the right thing. That the wedding would be a muggle celebration just made the whole situation amusing.

She slipped through the floo network and sighed as she stepped out into the arrival suite at Saint Mungo's. The wards released her from the room in a matter of seconds. The security measures were new and somewhat disturbing, but she appreciated the thought. Anything that kept her family safe earned her approval.

She nodded gravely to the mediwitches on duty as she moved through the busy halls. No one stopped her. The routine was so much a part of their daily lives. She stepped through the door that she hated and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm so out of sorts. I was almost late." She closed the door to the private visitors' suite behind her and smiled at her son and his beloved wife. "I have so much tell you."

Frank and his Alice turned toward her. It was going to be a good day. There would be no drooling.

"You've acquired a daughter. I know it isn't how you would have liked, but she is perfect. She has your sense of duty, Frank, and your drive, Alice. Neville adores her." Augusta nodded as she set about her usual tasks. It was the work of moments to pull the grooming kit from her bag. "She married last night. She used the stones like a proper Longbottom."

She moved to Frank and stroked his hand. He looked at her and, for a moment, there was a flash of recognition in his eyes. She smiled, hoping that some part of her son would remember this moment.

"She married the Malfoy heir." Augusta held up her hand to hold off the reaction she knew wasn't coming. "He seems like a fine lad. Oh, he's made some mistakes, but I say all the better. He knows darkness. He can keep our girl safe."

She set the manicure set to work on Frank's hands with a flick of her wand. She had to make certain on his worst days, when he screamed and tore at his own flesh, that he was as protected as he could be. She started when she felt a tendril of his magic brush along her hand.

"Oh, it is a very good day." Augusta beamed at her son. "Your daughter, Hermione, is as lovely as you might imagine. She has a kind heart and a fierce will. I'll bring her to meet you soon. I know you must be curious."

She took a deep breath and picked up her wand. Removing her son's facial hair took special concentration most days. The tremors were no longer an everyday occurrence, but she proceeded with caution.

She hummed his favorite bit of music. It seemed to help him be still. Each pass of her wand removed a small swath of stubble. Her son had hated looking anything less than perfect. She finished and lifted his hand to his cheek. The recognition was gone, but she stroked his jaw gently despite her sadness. There was no use crying about a leaky cauldron.

"I'm going to see to Alice now." Augusta stepped away. "I love you, my darling boy."

She watched him settle back against the pillows before she turned to her daughter in law.

"I suppose you want to hear about all the details that men just don't appreciate." Augusta tilted her head toward Frank and winked. "Shall I braid your hair while we chat?"

Augusta helped Alice slide forward and climbed on the bed behind her. Alice would no doubt chop her hair off given the choice. Long hair was a detriment to an auror, and, despite her objections, her daughter in law had been devoted to justice.

"I need to thank you. You wouldn't take my knife. I wasn't gracious about it. I know you thought I was a hidebound traditionalist." Augusta patted Alice's shoulder. "Perhaps I was. If you had accepted it, our family would be poorer for it. Hermione is an amazing daughter. She's fierce. We fought together at Hogwarts. I'd never seen such mastery in one so young. I think you'd enjoy dueling with her. Our Neville won't ever be alone now. She's strong enough to stay with him and sweet enough to see how much he needs her."

Augusta wiped at the tear on her cheek before she began to loosen the hair tie from Alive's mussed braid.

"Whatever do you do in a single day to destroy all my hard work?" Augusta forced a smile to her lips. "Now, you'll want to hear about their wedding. Let me tell you, that Malfoy is a handsome devil."

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- I've started posting pictures I use for inspiration on my LJ feed. I cant thank you, my lovely readers, enough for all your kind words.


	10. Chapter 10

"The Lady will be down in a moment." An elf in a bright orange tunic marked with a silver dragon greeted the three wizards. "She says you should wait for the guests here, Lord."

"Thank you, Mari." Draco bowed slightly to the elf. "Would you please inform my lady that we have brought Lord Nott for a visit."

"The blasted potion didn't work." Theo rubbed his eyes. "This place looks civilized and there are elves. You live in a ruin."

"I thought he'd be more in doubt of the wife." Blaise smirked.

"You're married?" Theo blinked at Draco with slightly unfocused eyes. It appeared the sobriety potion had been a tad past its best efficacy.

"And he didn't imperius her." Blaise waggled his brows at them. "He gets a bit tetchy about it, so don't ask."

Draco watched as Blaise helped Theo to the couch. His best friends were idiots, brilliant idiots, but idiots all the same.

"He bought furniture and made the elves wear livery." Theo shook his head and groaned. "That's a long way to go for a practical joke, mate. Why is the Longbottom shield hanging next to yours over the mantle?"

"I married a Longbottom." Draco smiled.

"The old battle axe? Or have you changed teams? Nervous Neville?" Theo chuckled. "I wouldn't have thought he was your cup of tea."

"He'd have been a very lucky wizard if my brother had chosen him, but he's stuck with me." Hermione stood on the stairs and smiled down at him. Merlin and Nimue floating in the lake, she was beautiful.

"Granger?" Theo looked between them and frowned. "You married Granger?"

"Longbottom." Hermione glanced at the shields above the mantle before she looked to Draco. "Are your friends all mentally deficient? None of them seem to grasp the fact that we are married."

"I didn't used to think so." Draco smirked as she descended the stairs at a quick trot. Her muggle jeans fit like a glove. He looked away from her to glare at his suddenly appreciative friends.

"Thank you for having us in your home." Theo stood and bowed. "I assure you my disbelief was founded only in my opinion of Draco. I never thought he could lure a witch of your caliber to his side."

"Pretty words." Hermione smirked at her husband before inclining her head to Theo. "Thank you. Do they feed you lot some special potion to give you such silver tongues?"

"Just giving a witch her due." Theo grinned. "Any proper wizard would do the same."

"My experience with proper wizards is limited." Hermione tapped her chin with her finger and walked around the three men. "We are going out to lunch with some of my closest friends. Be as charming as you like, but they prefer candor."

"Where are we going?" Blaise stuffed a hand in his pocket. "Very few restaurants welcome our patronage."

"We are going to The Bell." Hermione patted Blaise. "They won't turn us away."

"They will." Theo dropped his gaze to the floor. "We're not wanted in society."

"My Order of Merlin trumps your family ties. Neville will be joining us as well." She pulled out her wand and flicked it at Draco. His clothing shifted on his body and morphed into muggle blue jeans and a dark green shirt. "Muggle attire required. Would you like me to transfigure your clothing?"

"Two Orders of Merlin will not mitigate our presence." Theo shook his head. "You don't want the embarrassment of being turned away."

"The Bell will always have room for my friends." Hermione smiled and flicked her wand at Theo. "I own part of it after all, but the proprietors are a lovely couple. They never would have turned you away."

"You own part of a restaurant?" Draco frowned.

"Actually, I own the building. Hannah's parents use the building rent free. They call me their silent partner, but I don't take their money."

"You own a building on Diagon Alley?" Blaise blinked several times. "How? Only the oldest families own those."

"Sirius Black gave me the deed." Hermione shrugged. "He said I'd saved his life, so he wanted me to always be able to make a living."

"You saved his life?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"It's a rather complicated story, and a sad one." Hermione pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "I'll tell you some day when we have more time. Since Blaise is trying to perfect his own outfit, I'll run upstairs and grab my jacket."

Draco watched her run up the stairs. His wife was so very different from any woman of his acquaintance. He closed his eyes and savored the warm feeling of knowing she belonged with him.

"Why not accio the jacket?" Blaise huffed.

"She wanted to give us time to talk." Draco spun on his heels and stared at the strange garb his friend was wearing. "Or she wanted us to set you to rights."

"Are you color blind?" Theo snorted. "Lime green does nothing for you, and the pastel yellow trousers are odd."

"Just fix me." Blaise growled.

"That would take more than a quick transfiguration." Draco chuckled as he flicked his wand.

"Why are we dressing as muggles in the first place?" Theo fussed with the collar of his white shirt. "The Bell is a magical restaurant."

"Hermione said to dress muggle, so we dress muggle." Draco glances toward the stairs. "My wife has a plan."

"Do you know what the plan is?" Blaise paced by the fireplace.

"No." Draco smiled. "I've decided that trusting in the magic is the way to go."

"I think that translates into blindly following Granger." Theo rolled his eyes. "I suppose it worked for Potter."

"So, we're your wife's latest project?" Blaise nodded his head thoughtfully. "It's crazy enough to work. It's not like things could get worse."

Draco ignored their speculation. He had enough to worry about. His parents would make their displeasure known soon enough. He didn't want to believe either of them would kill his wife, but it was always better to be prepared for their machinations.

Hermione danced around her familiar as they both came down the stairs.

"What is that beast with Granger?" Blaise whispered and tilted his head toward the stairs.

"Apparently, Gryffindors come with lions." Theo chuckled.

"Bacon stealing demon cat that my wife, Hermione Malfoy, loves." Draco glared at the grinning baboons that resembled his friends.

"Are you ready?" Hermione winked at him, and Draco felt his cheeks heat. The woman was a poison to his composure.

He took deep breaths and followed his friends as she held the floo open for them. He felt her fingers tangle with his as they stepped into the floo. No matter what happened, this was shaping up to be a wonderful day.


	11. Chapter 11

Susan Bones slung her dragon hide jacket over the back of her chair and grinned at Hannah. The poor girl was trying to coax Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode out to the table.

Luna and Neville were examining three bottles of wine. One of them was from a batch Luna made from her own garden. The stuff would make you crazy if you drank too much. Luna would make total sense and you'd see nargles everywhere. She'd have to warn the Slytherin brigade.

"She insists on serving it." Neville flopped down in another chair. "I spent five hours in my greenhouse listening to my plants sing the last time she pulled that stuff out."

"That's sweet." Susan snorted. "I wound up dancing naked with the girls and a variety of garden gnomes."

"You win." Neville grabbed a glass of water and took a large gulp.

"So, our Hermione married the great white ferret." Susan smirked and tilted back on two legs in her chair. "The sex must be mind blowing. That or she was drinking Luna's wine."

"They seem happy." Neville made a face and shrugged his shoulders. "That's good enough for me."

"This has the potential to be a great deal of fun." Susan grinned.

"You look so sweet." Neville shook his head. "But, you are a very wicked witch."

"Thank you. I handed over my bridesmaid gown to Parvati yesterday. The fool didn't even try to check it for hexes." Susan frowned playfully. "Badgers have teeth. It would do some people well to remember it."

"Eagles have talons." Luna smiled and looked down demurely. "Most people don't see the raptor in me. I feel a bit bad about Ginny."

"So, you've gone all hexy." Neville shook his head in mock disapproval. "I doubt Hannah was quite so curse happy."

"Layered compulsion charms, actually." Hannah smiled at him as she escorted the pair of Slytherins to the table. "She'll be drunk and very friendly. Doubt anyone will notice the difference in Romilda though. I think you all know Greg and Millie."

"Have a seat." Neville smiled and gestured to the table. "Hermione will be along any minute. She likes to be on time."

"Don't give away all our secrets." Susan tossed her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Punctuality is a secret?" Luna tilted her head and stared just past Susan's shoulder. "I thought it was a nicety. It keeps the drozzleplats away, so, maybe, it's both."

"Are you sure these trousers are proper?" Greg gestured toward Millie. "Witches robes seem more..."

"Wrong place to worry about it, mate." Neville smiled at the wizard. "Don't want to leave here in witches robes yourself, do you?"

"I like the denims and the jumper." Millie rubbed the soft pink sweater.

"It looks good on you." Hannah sat next to Neville and bumped his shoulder. "Wouldn't you say, Nev?"

"She looks lovely." Neville nodded. He'd learned to agree with most anything these women said.

"Of course she looks lovely." Greg frowned and glanced around the table. "She's beautiful. I just worry. I don't want to make a mistake. We don't get out in public much."

"I have a feeling that's going to change." Neville glanced toward Luna and smiled as she nodded.

"Hermione has a plan." Luna hummed. "She weaves them out of sunlight and dreams and works her own alchemy to give them substance. It must be much harder to turn the ephemeral to solid reality than lead to gold. I think she'll need more puffapod in her garden. Best add flitterblooms as well. They serve as good defense against the scarlet nifflers."

Hannah and Susan glanced up at Luna and then toward each other. Neville could see the humor in all three witches' eyes. Their odd ability to communicate without words and with Luna's words frequently left him feeling like the spare prick at a wedding. He took a drink of his water, and closed his eyes.

The sudden warm presence of familiar magic brought a smile to his face. Hermione was here, and for once he knew first. He could sense a thread of amusement in her power.

"Have they driven you mad, then?" Hermione giggled and clapped her hand on his shoulder. The surge of connection as their magics aligned was disconcerting. His Gran's magic wasn't as strong a presence and his parents' magic stayed mostly contained. He grinned as she dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"Are these witches picking on you, brother dear?" Hermione sat next to him and glanced at the wine bottle on the table. "Do I need to take them to task?"

"Like you would." Hannah snorted and erupted into laughter. "You had to go and make him official family. We're just your girl friends."

"Let me introduce the awkward ones trying to disillusion themselves." Hermione tugged Malfoy to her with the strength of their linked fingertips. "I think you all know my husband. He's a prat, but he's my prat so claws will be sheathed, Susan."

"I suppose badgers have claws as well as teeth." Luna grinned at Susan. "Hannah does a better job of hiding hers."

"Bedside manner and all." Hannah shrugged. "You can't be a proper healer without a good bedside manner."

"And you can't be a good curse breaker without..." Susan waggled her head from side to side. "Well, you know."

"I don't know." Blaise took the seat next to the beautiful redhead. "Do you want to teach me?"

"Blaise Zabini." Hermione shook her head playfully. "Try not to break him, Susan. Draco seems fond."

"Why don't you sit by me, Theo?" Luna glanced to the last empty chair. "I believe Hermione is about to bend the world to suit her design. It's fun. Would you like a glass of wine?"

"No." Several voices from around the table chorused.

Theo frowned and took the empty seat with a cool dignity.

"Luna makes her own wine. It makes the world seem a very different place." Neville smiled gently at Luna.

"Dirigible plums and flowers from my garden are hardly things to be feared even when they are fermented." Luna raised a delicate brow. "There is a less interesting elf made vintage though if anybody wants some."

"Considering our company, is this a business or pleasure lunch?" Susan conjured an iridescent bubble and rolled it through the air with slight flicks of her fingers. Blaise watched the bubble with an awed expression on his face.

"It's both." Hermione stood up and stripped of her coat revealing the familiar green of her husband's quidditch jersey.

"Sweet Salazar's sack." Blaise gulped. "You never looked that good in it, Malfoy."

"So, we are making statements." Luna grinned. "I think you look delightful, Hermione. I imagine Salazar's sack would agree if the man were around to observe you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and leaned into Draco's shoulder. "So, let's get some business out of the way. Shall we?"

Susan, Luna, and Hannah nodded. Neville was well acquainted with his sister's coven of friends. Their quirks and foibles had turned into strengths together.

"I think we should." Theo glanced around the table before locking his eyes on her. "I don't much want to be a pet, and I'm not as beguiled by your affable front as Draco. There's no love lost between us. Never has been. So, why are you on a sudden crusade?"

"Theo." Greg slapped his hand on the table. "Mind your manners. She's our mates wife, and this isn't a sudden interest. She's the one that got them to let us out of that thrive damned hole. She's the one that helped me get a job at Hogwarts. I'm not smart like you lot, but I know there aren't a lot of people in this world that would stand up for us after all we've done."

"Hufflepuff." Blaise snickered until Susan smacked him in the stomach and Hannah hit him with a mild stinger.

"We don't generally attack each other along house lines. There are no golden apples here, so we don't have to hand a victory to Eris after all." Luna looked sternly at everyone. "I am tired of war."

"I could be arsed about house loyalty." Neville stood and glared at Theo. "She's my sister, and you will not disrespect her."

"She is not your bloody sister. Draco might want to pretend she's a pure blood princess, but we all know Granger's origins are earthy." Theo sat back in his chair and stared up at Neville with a steady gaze. "I'm sure you Gryffs love to hug and pretend to be all happy families, but that doesn't make it real."

"Éðelstæf, Longbottom, æðelu." Neville swirled his wand in a circle and a glowing golden circlet appeared on his head and on Hermione's before sinking into their skin. "She is my sister by blood and by magic. You will apologize for even hinting at that word or you will find out why I hold an Order of Merlin First Class."

"She's my wife." Draco stood and put his hand on her shoulder. "You can have him when I'm done."

"If she was offended you'd both be fighting over his carcass." Susan shook her head. "This is why we don't usually bring men along. Infantile posturing and outright idiocy hold no appeal."

"Susan is giving you a chance to sit down before Hermione makes you." Hannah yanked on Neville's arm. "I think we should all have a conversation. Hermione and Nev tend to rush forward once they've made a decision. It's just their nature. Susan hexes before she thinks things through. Luna likes to mediate and meditate. I will take you down and make sure you don't get back up if you hurt my friends, so open your ears and your mind, Mr. Nott."

"I am a Longbottom." Hermione smiled and patted Neville's shoulder as he sat down next to her. "I am also a Malfoy." She leaned against Draco's shoulder and sighed. "I suppose a few explanations won't hurt anyone. So, I'll answer one question for each of you. Make it a good one."

"I don't think you should get to dictate the terms." Theo sat forward again. "You were all set to marry the ginger menace. Now, here you sit, as if butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, married to one of my best friends. Excuse me, but I cry foul."

"Shut your mouth, Theo." Millie frowned and blushed. "She's a kind person and a good person. She's a war hero."

"There's an agenda at play here, Millie." Theo glared at Hermione. "And one doesn't become a war hero without sacrificing things along the way. I won't be a pawn."

"I don't much care for chess." Hermione rubbed Draco's arm gently. "We have all been pawns. I would never do that."

"She's bossy." Neville patted her back. "She has an absurd love of books and a need to make the world better. There are times when avoiding her temper is far better than pricking it. She's also a Malfoy. Everyone has their faults. I know most all of hers. She won't use anyone. You'll never be a pawn."

"So says you, her so called brother." Theo's lips twisted with distaste.

"A little of my wine might have made this a more congenial meeting." Luna sighed.

"She's my wife." Draco glared at his friend. "She not trying to hurt any of us."

"This doesn't strike any of you as odd?" Theo looked from face to face. "She was supposed to marry the wanker Weasley. Despite all the sunshine and light in the papers, she was dumped for a proved breeder. So, what does a vindictive woman do?" He took a deep breath and waited for a moment. "Granger's history speaks for itself."

"Malfoy." Draco put his hand over hers on the table. "Her surname is Malfoy."

"She's using you for a laugh." Theo glared at her. "She'll trot you around and embarrass that ponce she was set to marry, then it'll be divorce. Muggleborns have no problem with breaking marriage bonds."

"Not all muggleborns feel that way." Hermione rolled her eyes. "My parents would never have considered a divorce."

"Divorce isn't a possibility. We married traditionally." Draco smiled. "I thought I'd explained this."

"How traditional was the ceremony?" Theo sat back. "Weasley, Potter, or Krum might have prior claim."

"They don't." Draco ground the word out through his teeth. "Stop this. I know you always expect the worst, but my wife is not trying to humiliate me. We made a decision and let our magic guide us."

"You are worried about your friend." Luna patted Theo's hand gently. "We all respect that, but you need to stop now. Her friends are starting to worry about your attitude. Do you admire anything about Hermione?"

"She's lovely." Theo shrugged. "I've always admired her mind and her devotion to her friends. She's actually quite devious."

"Which is what has you worried." Luna grinned as the others settled back into their seats. "They actually compliment each other quite well. The scarlet nifflers will be a problem, but they will have all our help. You aren't alone anymore. Even the night must have its counterpart."

"Everything happened so suddenly." Theo looked at Draco. "I was drunk and it took a while for my brain to engage."

"Perhaps your common sense will soon." Susan grinned and winked at him. "I know this is hard for you, but your her new house elf."

"Actually, our Hermione is now living with a small troupe of elves." Neville chuckled. Hermione smacked his arm.

"Don't make fun of our elves." Draco laughed. "They'll ban you from the property."

"So, if you're not using us, why?" Theo blushed at the approving nods from the female contingent at the table.

"The war is over. You served your time and more." Hermione leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Our society needs to move beyond this adversarial and combative prejudice."

"Most of our generation never took the mark, but that doesn't mean we weren't at least initially supportive." Theo tapped one finger on the pristine tablecloth.

"Raised to it." Luna patted his hand.

"Most of you didn't participate, and those that did were put in impossible positions." Hermione shook her head. "I've made the arguments successfully, but l didn't follow through. I'm sorry that I didn't help you after your release from Azkaban."

"You got us out." Blaise looked pointedly at Theo. "We wouldn't have done the same. Theo doesn't like that about himself."

"Blaise doesn't either." Greg sighed. "They're dunderheads that are worried about being in debt to you. I know you just want us to have a chance at life."

"Can we stop dwelling on all this." Susan frowned at the group. "I want to eat, and I want to know what Hermione has in her cauldron."

"Well, I've gotten very good at planning weddings." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Draco and I want to have a formal muggle ceremony, and I know Greg is worried Millie's parents will break their contract if he can't put her bride price together soon. I was thinking we'd make them the focus of the society pages."

"Romance." Luna giggled. "I thought yo didn't agree with Dumbledore."

"I didn't like his methods." Hermione clenched her fist. "Love is powerful. What that man did to us had nothing to do with it."

"I can't afford the wedding yet." Greg turned to Millie. "I'm sorry. You deserve the bride price your father has set."

"I'll cover it as a gift." Hermione held up her hand to silence the table. "I'll do it whether you help me or not."

"You'll give Greg the galleons?" Millie blinked.

"I'll have the transfer done today." Hermione nodded.

"We need to go shopping." Millie grinned. "We need to be seen. If your plan is going to work we have to be in each other's weddings."

"Looks like we have a new bluebell." Hannah grinned.

"Bluebell?" Blaise glanced at Draco.

"You had to ask." Neville covered his face with his hands.

"We all have a certain affinity for the bluebell flame." Susan opened her palm and a blue flame danced just above her skin. "We became friends during fifth year, but after the war we found we really enjoyed each other. We work together frequently. We play together pretty much always."

"They were arrested for dancing in a fountain last year." Neville shook his head. "I had to retrieve them from the muggle authorities."

"We paid the fine." Hannah patted Neville's shoulder.

"They were naked." Neville blushed. "None of them could remember what they had done with their robes."

"It was a full moon." Hannah shrugged.

"The water sprites were calling to us." Luna nodded.

"It was fun." Susan grinned.

"We'd been drinking Luna's wine." Hermione blushed. "And it was fun."

"I'm sure it was." Blaise looked at each girl with a wry grin. "Longbottom could have made a fortune selling tickets."

"Dennis will be here soon." Hermione hissed. "Behave."

"So, dress shopping." Draco smirked.

"We need dresses to wear to the wedding." Luna tapped her chin. "Are you invited, Millie? You are fairly close cousins with the bride."

"I wasn't planning to attend. It's not like we're friends." Millie blushed. "My mother is dead and my aunt didn't attend the funeral. Perhaps I should be the bigger person."

"It's a good plan. We get our pictures taken. Starts people talking." Hannah grinned. "Plus, there's entertainment value."

"Fifty galleons says Mama Weasley acts up before Ron." Susan spun a coin on the table. "Want to be my date, Blaise?"

"Where are we going?" Blaise leaned toward Susan with an appreciative leer.

"To the third biggest social event of the season." Luna smiled and clapped when Susan pushed Blaise back with a well timed shield spell. "Theo, would you escort me? I think you will look forbidding, and I shall wear flowers in my hair."

Theo managed a bewildered nod as Dennis Creevey bounced into the room with his camera. The small woman behind him was already writing.

"You will get used to it." Neville grinned at him. "Being one step behind them is no shame."

* * *

Author's Note - The spell Neville uses is derived from Old English. The first word translates to heir. The third word is used to describe noble origin. It seemed to me that the oldest magics should have some link to their founders.

Thanks so much for all your kind words. They do inspire me.


	12. Chapter 12

Millicent tried to figure out how she'd wound up shopping at Diagon Alley's newest boutique with this group of witches. Hermione had masterfully moved through an interview with the mousy reporter. She'd brought everyone into the conversation at some point. The food had been wonderful, and the company surpassed it.

The warmth she felt in the presence of these women baffled her. Her magic never allowed her to relax. The sense of danger she always felt had made her an aggressive child. Her only comfort came from her familiar. The other girls in Slytherin had been terrifying, but this group of women was the opposite.

They flowed around each other with quick touches and playful ribbing. She was happy to be pulled along in their wake. She watched as Luna and Hermione giggled over something across the room. Her usual companions never giggled. They were more likely to mock her and leave her feeling hurt and bewildered.

"Those two giggling almost always means trouble." Hannah smiled at the pair fondly. "They're brilliant and half of what they talk about eludes me, but they don't understand limits. They spent several months trying to work around Gamp's Laws. They made some decent discoveries. Then I walked into Hermione's workroom to find them both comatose with luminescent skin."

"How?" Millie glanced toward Hannah.

"They won't say." Hannah frowned. "Which means they'll try again eventually."

"Hermione handled that reporter like a Slytherin. My family would be so proud if I could do that half as well." Millie plucked a green dress from the rack. "I knew she was smart. Greg speaks kindly of her, but she's more."

"After the war, she was a wreck. She couldn't take crowds and the Ministry wanted to use the Golden Trio to help stabilize society." Hannah took the dress from Millie and put it back. "I think she would have realized how wrong Ron was for her if she hadn't been forced to cling to him to survive the aftermath."

"My father wasn't powerful enough or rich enough to be courted by either side." Millie shrugged. "But they searched our house and fined us for having a dark item or two tucked away in the attic. I remember being thankful my life wasn't front page news."

"Well, it's about to be. Try blue. That green doesn't suit you." Hannah handed her a gown made from a deep sapphire silk.

"Pansy told me I looked best in that green." Millie examined the blue dress.

"She lied." Hannah patted her on the shoulder, and glanced toward Susan. "Put the dragon hide gown and robes back, Susan. This is Ron's wedding not the Curse breakers ball."

Susan tossed her a two fingered salute and returned the gown to its spot.

"I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice." Millie shook her head and watched the redhead carry an aubergine gown over to the dressing rooms.

"We are. Everyone thinks we're the weak house. The common thoughts about the houses are very one sided. Slytherins play power games. Gryffs are always tilting at windmills. The Claws are so lost in their own minds they don't notice the world." Hannah smirked. "Sure that's part of the story, but, nice as we are, be afraid of the Puffs. We don't need a cause or power. We just need to see a friend in trouble."

"Good Godric, Luna." Hermione hissed drawing both their attention. " I can't wear that. It's made of actual Acromantula web. I might as well go naked."

"Looks like it's time to spring into action." Hannah grabbed Millie's hand and towed her over to Luna and Hermione. These women were nothing like the girls she'd socialized with before.

"What are you thinking?" Hannah bumped her shoulder against Luna and pulled Millie fully into the group. "Alluring, but no shame? Want to show Ron what his extracurriculars cost him?"

"I want Ron to have his day, but I want to twist the curse a bit if you know what I mean." Hermione shrugged. "Plus, I want Augusta and Draco to approve."

"Why not Neville? He's your brother." Millie blushed and looked down. She had yet to learn her place in this group, but they made her so comfortable that she was just blurting out questions.

"Nev doesn't worry about Hermione's clothes." Hannah grinned. "Ask him about the Yule Ball sometime."

"I look like a giant, flouncy bruise." Susan joined the group and twirled around in the deep purple gown. "This is not me."

"Lovely and sophisticated?" Luna snickered.

"Charming and feminine?" Hannah chuckled.

"Refined and elegant?" Hermione slung an arm around Millie. "What do you think, Millie?"

"I wish I could look half as good in any set of robes." Millie sighed.

"You've been sold a transfigured toad." Susan rolled her eyes and grabbed Millie's hand. "You are lovely. Let's find your dress first. Then we can let the others force me into the silken prison they call fashion."

"The robes one wears have as much power as a good glamour." Millie smiled. "My mum used to say that all the time. Nothing ever looked very appealing on me though."

"You aren't built like a wraith." Hermione smiled and patted her shoulder." A lot of the robes out there won't suit you. They don't suit any of us but Susan. She can wear anything."

"I think we should all wear blue robes." Hannah picked up a periwinkle under robe and held it up. "Not the same blue or even the same style but still something."

"Millie's already ahead of you." Susan nodded toward the blue gown over her arm. "I want to wear an aquamarine shade to match my aunt's hair combs. Guess I'm going girly."

"I want to wear the palest blue we can find." Luna spun in a circle releasing a stream of delicate bubbles from her fingertips. "I intend to be effervescent."

"Hermione has to wear something in a cobalt." Hannah nodded.

"You're dressing me?" Hermione shook her head. "I'll only wear it if its sleeveless. I think my lovely new tattoo will draw some attention."

"Do you think you could get your Grandmother to wear navy?" Luna smiled. "Mrs. Weasley will hate it."

"One should only wear warm colors to a wedding, Hermione." Hannah mocked the Weasley matron. "Those blue gowns aren't suited to a proper bonding ceremony."

"I lived through it once, I don't need a reminder." Hermione shook her head vehemently. "She's a terror. Lavender can have her for a mother in law with my blessing."

"Have you met your mother in law?" Millie took a deep breath to hold off the panic attack caused by thoughts of Narcissa Malfoy.

"A time or two." Hermione's smile didn't reach her eyes. "She is not the most gracious of hostesses."

The other witches all touched Hermione gently in silent support, and Millie flushed as she recalled the tragic events of the war. These girls were so kind, but they were smart too. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She pulled her shoulders up by her ears. "Narcissa Malfoy scares me. She's everything a proper Slytherin witch should be. I know that, but I don't want to be like that. She's always moving in circles inside of circles. I'm not powerful or smart, not like you lot. You can handle her."

"Firstly, you are one of us. We've decided. Secondly, she's a Black. They're born to intimidate." Hermione smiled despite the sadness evident in her eyes. "Andromeda is the nicest witch you'll ever meet, but ten minutes in her presence makes you feel insignificant. I think it might be an innate talent. Sirius worked hard to dispell it, but it was there."

"Draco has it, too." Millie nodded. "He can walk into a room and own it without even noticing."

"Let's see if it works at the wedding." Hermione smirked. "I'm actually looking forward to this. Draco at the Burrow, it should be an event to remember."


	13. Chapter 13

Harry observed the easy calm of a well executed plan as the marquee was set up and decorated. It was no surprise that everything was going so well. Hermione's plans always worked. He grimaced and watched Ginny and Lavender from a safe distance. Being too close to them was detrimental to his ear drums.

If he tried, he could almost pretend that everything was right in his world. He hated that it had fallen to him to save Ron's hide. The damn fool deserved what he was getting. Marriage to Lavender would be hell. It was nothing less than Ron was owed. Still, it wasn't Ron that had been sent to convince Hermione to attend this farce.

Nope. The boy that lived more times than most had been the one to face the sad and angry eyes of his best friend. He'd sat there and pushed. He'd seen the pain and bewilderment in her gaze, but he'd clung to the mission and the justifications that had been fed to him.

It was easy to say the words, but he hadn't believed them. Hermione shouldn't have to attend this travesty. She'd been more than accommodating. She'd floated the story that she'd been planning the event for Ron and Lavender. No one really believed it, but it was a barely plausible story.

It should have been enough, but they were never done sacrificing. Ron's coach had been called in by management and questioned. They were worried about their Golden Trio goose laying a scandalous dud. There was talk of morality clauses and dismissals. Ron's coach had guaranteed the higher ups that there was no dissension between the three best friends, and, suddenly, Harry had been cornered by his wife and his mother in law. It had fallen to him to talk Hermione around.

The first real chance he'd ever had to stand by her, to defend her, and he'd frizzled like a spell from a broken wand.

"Everything is so sedate." Lavender planted a hand on one hip and rubbed her chin. "Shouldn't there be more sparkle?"

"There are flowers arriving later." Ginny patted the blonde's arm. "Everything will be perfect for the press tomorrow."

"I hope Hermione doesn't sob or break down." Lavender looked to the chairs surrounding her bonding circle. "She's going to be front and center in the crowd."

Harry moved away. It was time for a walk in the orchard. He didn't want to hear his wife's quiet assurances. Everyone was so careful of Lavender's emotions. It was sickening.

"How's Hermione?" George dropped down from his perch in the branches of an apple tree.

"She didn't hex me." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "It was a close thing, but she resisted."

"You're a lucky sod." George clapped him on the back. "She has every right to her anger."

"I'm angry with Ron, but I hate myself." Harry kicked a stray rock. "I talked her into coming to this fiasco. I sat there and talked her round. I'm such an arse."

"It's not the first time." George shrugged.

"You didn't see her eyes. All those times she stood by me when no one else even tried. I should have said no. I should have beaten Ron about the head and cursed his bollocks." Harry looked toward the lake and sighed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about his bollocks. Lavender will keep those in a tight grasp." George chuckled. "You could go over to Longbottom House and tell our Hermione all of this."

"I should." Harry nodded and glanced back towards his wife.

"Go." George shooed him away with his fingers. "I'll cover for you."

Harry nodded and darted passed the edge of the wards. He glanced back to see George scrambling back up a tree and disapparated.

* * *

Theo knew better than to open his mouth. Draco passed by in that manic, infuriated way of his. The pacing had been going on for the last hour.

"Just cruciate the fool, and let's move on." Blaise huffed. "He was worried about you. That has to count for something."

"She's my wife." Draco slammed the flat of his hand against the table next to him.

"She's your wife, and you're the luckiest bastard in all the land." Theo grumbled. "It worried me. This whole thing happened so fast."

"It was as if I'd had a dose of liquid luck." Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked around his home. "I'm terrified of making a wrong step."

"She won't hold it against you if you do." Greg leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "She has a temper, but she is just so nice. She helps me when we're at Hogwarts. She takes time to explain things. If she'd been in our house..."

"Pansy would have poisoned her the first week." Blaise chuckled. "Maybe the first night."

"I need to find out about muggle courtship practices. I'm fairly certain none of you would have a clue, so who do I ask?" Draco stared up at the two shields.

"Why can't you woo your wife as a wizard?" Blaise grimaced. "She's a witch. She's spent more of her life in our world than the other one. She might not know what's traditional for muggles."

"Have you lost your mind?" Theo raised a brow. "She may be both a Malfoy and a Longbottom, but she's still Granger."

"There are books." Greg whispered. "I went with her to a bookstore once to pick up books for the muggle studies class. They have books for everything."

"So, since we have our dress robes, should we venture out amongst the muggles in search of research material?" Theo stood and brushed his pants. "Why am I covered in orange hair?"

"That's the bacon stealing demon cat." Draco smiled. "It seems he grows on you. My wife assures me that I will learn to love the beast."

"She may need her head examined." Theo continued fussing with his pants.

"I'll have to stop off at my vault. Hermione should have something befitting her station to wear with her dress." Draco looked down at his muggle clothing and nodded. "I hope this is appropriate for shopping."

"You go gets the booksies." An elf in a bright yellow tunic popped in with a plain wooden box. "The Lady will wear the torc."

"May I see it?" Draco nodded toward the box.

"Posey will shows." The elf smiled broadly and flapped her ears before opening the box. The twisted mithril rested on a dark velvet and seemed to move. The two dragon heads blinked up at him and their bright sapphire eyes at him. "The Lady wears the blue gown."

"How can you be sure?" Draco smiled at the elf. "I should pick up something neutral as another option."

"The dragons they will match her dress. They knows what she needs." Posey closed the box. "No one will hurt the Lady when the dragons protect her."

"Elf made jewelry?" Theo shook his head. "How did you get that free from Narcissa?"

"This belongs only to our Lady." Posey patted the box. "No snake lady will wear this."

"If you say so." Draco nodded slowly. The elf patted the box and disappeared with a pop.

"Your elves are different." Greg looked puzzled.

"They say we are their humans." Draco shrugged. "Hermione seems to like it, so I'm not going to make a fuss."

"Are you afraid of your wife or the elves?" Blaise smiled and chuckled.

"Both." Theo, Greg, and Draco chorused.

* * *

Neville stared at Harry and considered leaving him beyond the wards. The bonds they shared had stretched very thin recently. The boy he had respected floundered as a man. Perhaps that was understandable, but hurting Hermione was not.

"Why are you here, Harry?" Neville stopped just short of the wards.

"I was hoping to talk with Hermione." Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"I've made a rather large mess of things."

"Just realizing that now, are you?" Neville opened the wards and allowed Harry in despite his misgivings. "She's not here."

"Where is she?" Harry examined the garden as they followed the path toward the house.

"She dragged us to lunch and then took off with her girl friends to shop." Neville smiled widely. "So, Susan is most likely kicking up a fit about trying all the clothing."

"Are you and Susan..." Harry waggled his brow.

"Hecate, No." Neville blinked rapidly before breaking into raucous laughter. "Susan needs a man she can boss around. I'd drive her mental. Well, more mental."

"So, Hermione?" Harry blushed slightly.

"No, Merlin, no." Neville laughed deep and long. This man that Hermione still called her best friend didn't know her at all. The laughter died as his anger grew.

"She's so difficult." Harry shook his head.

"No, she's not." Neville frowned and took a deep breath. "She spent most of our youth keeping your arse alive. When everyone else turned against you, she was there. When you needed help with school, she was there. Even petrified, she managed to provide you the answer. She chose you over her parents, over her own bloody safety. When she was tortured, she continued on with you. What does that say about her?"

"She's loyal." Harry answered easily.

"She's so much more than loyal." Neville shook his head. "You and Ron deserve each other. Insensitive. Imbecilic. Dunderheads."

"Don't waste your breath, Neville." Gran emerged from the house. "The boy never considered anything beyond his own survival. I doubt he has it in him to break free of the cage of self interest."

"She deserves better." Neville clenched his fists by his sides. "The risks she took..." He took a deep breath. "What she survived..."

"We all took those risks." Harry looked between them. "It was war."

"You, Harry Potter, they wanted dead." His grandmother took two steps closer to them. "Bellatrix Lestrange's attentions saved her from being passed around at a revel or raped by a pack of wolves. What tender mercies are those? Did you never think about the risks she was taking? Did it never occur to you how vulnerable she was?"

"You used to claim she was like a sister to you." Neville shook his head slowly. "Family is precious. You should know that. It should be knowledge buried deep in your bones. Your parents put themselves between you and death. Hermione put herself between you and death. How did you repay her?"

"We don't keep track of life debts between us." Harry shook his head.

"Your failure to account for them does not remove the weight." Neville put an arm around his Gran. "You weren't raised with our traditions, and I doubt you have bothered to learn much about them. You claimed to care for Hermione, but you support Ron."

"Ron is Ginny's brother. He could lose his job without Hermione's help. What was I supposed to do?" Harry tossed his hands in the air.

"Hermione is my only concern." Neville frowned down at Harry. "Ron made his choices. He's an oath breaker, the lowest of the low. Let his magic eat him for all I care. Any debts my house owed to you and yours are done. Do you agree?"

"Of course." Harry paused as a soft glow surrounded him. "What in blazes?"

"You acknowledged that there are no debts between us." Neville caught Harry's gaze and kept it. "Do we move on from here as friends and brothers in arms or meet anew as strangers?"

"We're friends." Harry felt a weight settle on him as a golden light surrounded him. "Why do I keep glowing?"

"These things happen." Neville shrugged.

"I'm sure Hermione could explain it if she was here."

"When will she be back?" Harry glanced toward the sprawling manor.

"I have no idea." Neville grinned. "She doesn't live here anymore, but I assume she will visit soon."

"She's got her own place?" Harry slumped. "When? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I think my sister will answer those questions when she's ready." Neville fought off the urge to bounce with glee. "I don't suppose you were informed that she has joined my family."

"How?" Harry looked between Neville and his Gran.

"Adoption is more complicated in the magical world, Mr. Potter, but it is possible." His grandmother smiled. "I must be off. The girls have summoned me to approve their robes. It's so nice of them to include an old witch in their fun."

Neville grinned as his Gran disapparated with a barely audible pop.

"I should go, too. I mean I came to see Hermione." Harry looked lost.

"Why don't you join me for a drink. It wouldn't do to send you off in want of my hospitality." Neville grinned. He'd freed Hermione of her debts to Harry and managed to retain the man as an ally. The least he could do was offer a whiskey.


	14. Chapter 14

Narcissa Malfoy knew her worth. As one of three disappointingly female offspring, she had been raised to marry a powerful wizard. As the only Black in a millennia to be born while the sun was shining, she was born with the first strike against her. She'd been named after a flower. Blonde and controlled, it had been easy to ignore her. Bellatrix had been the perfect Black princess. That she'd had more power than sense had gone deliberately unnoticed. Andromeda proved to be the opposite. Her ability to think had been her undoing though. What dutiful daughter made her own choices? Abandoning her heritage to marry a Hufflepuff muggleborn saw her pruned from the family tree and left Narcissa to fulfill her promises. Being the second choice did not matter. Power mattered. Grace mattered. Strength mattered. Love had been nothing more than an indulgence.

She knew the power of her blood and the wild coursing passions of her magic. The legacy of the fiercest family in all the land flowed in through her veins. It fell to her to protect the rapidly dwindling power of her kind.

Following a power hungry maniac had been her husband's folly. It wasn't all that surprising. Lucius had power enough, but he was easily led. He was in common company. The sons of Riddle's first friends never stood a chance. Raised to obey, the great houses had fallen to the madman like sheep.

The few that survived the war still bleated. She detested them as a whole. Watered down traditions and hidebound stupidity guided most pure blood families now. The traditions they were supposed to hold true faded further each year. They whined about muggleborns, but, in truth, they feared true power. Muggleborn or family scion mattered not at all. As if blood were of any significance on its own. She rolled her eyes.

Blood was everything and nothing. She pressed her wand against her hand and let slip the mildest of cutting hexes. Her blood carrying her magic pooled in her palm. She smeared the blood along her mirror in a single, steady swipe. There was no need to chant or call her magic. It was present and acting to give her a window.

Her mirror rippled and absorbed the blood, and her Draco came into view. His beautiful hair was tousled, and his clothing was odd at best. She examined him, and felt her own lips curl up with joy. Her boy was laughing and happy and sober. She hadn't seen him in such a state for far too many years.

She took in the whole picture. He was wandering about a bookstore, but she didn't recognize it. His friends were with him, and all of them looked relaxed.

"Hermione mentioned this was one of the biggest bookstores around." Gregory Goyle glanced around. "Foyles was pretty easy for me to remember."

"These books aren't about courting." Blaise handed a copy of some book to Theo. "Unless muggles are far more liberal than we ever realized."

"This is the Kama Sutra." Theo rolled his eyes and shoved the book back into Blaise's chest. "We have a copy in my library, and I know you've seen it."

"But the illustrations move." Blaise flipped the book open again. "These photographs don't move. Is it faulty?"

"It's muggle." Greg shook his head. "Even I know they shouldn't move."

"Yes, let's openly discuss how odd the natives seem." Theo huffed. "Because drawing attention to ourselves is such a bloody good idea. Let's find the book quickly. Then we can go back to Draco's home and see if his bossy elves can cook."

She let the magic fade on the boys continued bickering and turned her focus toward another point. The mirror rippled and fought her for a moment. It had been a long time since she had looked in on her sister. The glass shivered and bulged toward her before it settled back and brought her the view she desired.

Andromeda was watching a young boy with blue hair gambol about the yard. The years had worn her sister down. She was still lovely, but her hair was greying and her cheeks had hollowed.

Narcissa traced a finger along her sister's form. The woman before her did not resemble to teenager that had flung her rebellion at the heart of her family and disappeared with the clothes on her back. Her husband, her daughter, and her son in law were all lost to the war. The losses were too vast to consider.

Repairing their relationship was a vital part of her long term goals, but reconciliation might serve them both. The open maw of her sister's desertion twisted inside her. Perhaps the losses led Andromeda to value family more. Narcissa repressed the guilt that surged up and considered how best to achieve reconciliation.

She released the mirror and sat back, dabbing at her moist brow with an embroidered linen square. The carefully stitched runes insured that none of her bodily fluids could be used against her. Caution and planning would see her through.

Narcissa glanced at the photographs carefully arrayed in their silver frames. She had accepted that loving her husband was unavoidable, but she hadn't known fear until she held her darling Draco in her arms.

She set down the cloth and smiled at his youthful antics on his first training broom. She would rip the world to shreds and reform it for Draco. It wouldn't be easy, but Black's never flinched when duty called.

When the elf announced that the Longbottom matriarch had arrived, she nodded. The most delicate work of her plan lay just ahead.

"Peace in our time." Narcissa's reflection reminded her with a nod.

"For Draco." She closed her eyes and remembered how carefree he had seemed with his friends. She would see him like that in person soon. Her dragon would fly free.


	15. Chapter 15

Augusta Longbottom felt the bile rising in her throat. Bringing her to this room was a slap in the face, an insult to her and her house. She'd known better than to come here.

She could feel the pain and agony of her granddaughter in the magical resonance of the room. Hermione had survived, but she had been profoundly changed in this room.

"Your granddaughter's strength amazes me." Narcissa did not smile warmly and close the distance between them as she entered the room. The woman had more sense than that. "I wanted you to understand why I have no objection to the match. This room gives testimony to her superiority."

"This room is proof of the depth of insanity and evil that Riddle encouraged in your sister." Augusta tilted her head up. This was no time to show weakness. "You had to replace the chandelier. Pity."

"It was a lovely thing, but the enchantment on it was destroyed." Narcissa sighed. "I had imagined that being blunt would serve us best, but there is no elegance in it. Shall we retire to the conservatory. The silver limes are in bloom. It is quite pleasant there."

"Any room would be an improvement." Augusta nodded her head stiffly. "It has been many years since I was in the conservatory of this house. Brax was my friend once upon a time."

"I didn't realize you were close." Narcissa glided along beside her.

"After the sorting hat was through with us, we weren't." Augusta sighed. "He was a delightful partner in my dance classes and a wily lad bent on mischief the rest of the time."

"I remember Amelia Bones was quite engaging as a young girl. I missed her rather horribly that first year at school. The sorting hat does tend to leave its mark." Narcissa frowned. "Perhaps we could do something to change that."

"I think we might be superfluous. Hermione and her friends seem to have plans." Augusta smiled. "There will be a large contingent of Slytherins at the Weasley wedding."

"How fortunate." Narcissa's face stiffened.

"Oh, I quite agree. I wish they wouldn't attend, but Harry asked." Augusta shook her head. "I'm certain Molly put him up to it without explaining. They both say no debt exists, but we know that isn't true. I doubt either Harry or Hermione are aware of it though. The Weasley family never saw fit to explain things to them."

"They traded on the magical debt between them?" The blonde shook her head. "Such a violation."

"Neville will deal with the immediate problem, but we might be able to work out a solution of a more permanent nature." Augusta took a deep breath. This was the first step. At least this girl didn't resemble her sister. It made all of this easier. "It is time for a class on our culture to be taught at Hogwarts. Why deny muggleborns the knowledge they need to understand our customs?"

"I was under the impression that they were not much interested in our ways." Narcissa led the way into the lush indoor garden.

"The war weighs heavily on my grand children's generation, but there are new muggleborns born every year. Why not try to put our best foot forward?"

"The board hasn't added a class in five hundred years." Narcissa shrugged.

"With the two of us championing the cause?" Augusta raised her brow. "Hermione might see it as a positive step. She seems to have a plan to reunite our community. I'm wearing a blue dress robe to the wedding as part of it."

"I would like her to look favorably on me." Narcissa bent to smell a silver version of the flower for which she was named. "I am not good at direct communication, but I will make an effort. Draco has made a wonderful choice in his bride. I wish I could have been there for the bonding."

"They are planning a muggle ceremony to honor her parents. Perhaps, you could assist in some way." Augusta hid her smile. If Narcissa Malfoy was willing to help plan a muggle ceremony, there was hope for their world.

"I know nothing about such a ceremony." Narcissa tapped her chin. "I would like to be of assistance, but I've no idea where to start."

"I think your desire to help will be well met." Augusta nodded thoughtfully. "Hermione is having a muggle ceremony, but the guest list will be magical. Her little coven is quite mixed."

"She has a formal coven?" Narcissa turned and grabbed Augusta's forearm.

"They don't name it as such, but it is. They work magics together and are quite close. The young Bulstrode girl fills them out to five, and they seem comfortable with each other in a lively and boisterous way."

"The last witches' coven existed over half a century ago." Narcissa sank onto a stone bench. "My mother said those magics were lost."

"Your mother was a bit of a ninny, my dear." Augusta sat beside the sister of the woman that destroyed her Frank and sighed. Hatred was so draining. She patted Narcissa's hand gently. "I think she was mistaken."

"About a great many things." Narcissa stared off into the green foliage. "I want to try following a different path. I will always be a Black and a Malfoy, but it is time to put aside prejudice."

Augusta studied the woman and put aside the last of her anger. The future shouldn't be held in chains by the past. Alice had always insisted that progress was a good thing. Augusta frowneda and felt a surge of guilt for how difficult she'd been in dealing with her daughter in law. Frank had stepped in many times, but she'd never tempered her vitriol. She looked at the sad woman sitting next to her and determined to be a better person.

"I think our Hermione will like you quite a lot."


	16. Chapter 16

Draco fussed with his tie and checked the holster on his arm was well concealed by his shirt and robes. It wouldn't do to advertise the presence of his wand at this event. He'd checked and rechecked every detail for their outing. None of it needed checking, but he needed something to do. Waiting for Hermione to join him was agonizing.

He stroked the wooden box he'd been carrying all morning. The torc changed itself each time he opened the box. The traditional form with two dragon heads gave way to a single stream lined dragon after his third examination. Then it started switching from one identifiable breed to another. He quit checking after a Hungarian horn tail had roared up at him.

"She will be down." Augusta Longbottom fussed with her new charm bracelet. There were runes etched into the thing and a small vulture worked in mithril. The elves had presented it to her with a great deal of pomp. "Neville went to fetch Hannah. She won't keep us waiting."

"It's the elves." Draco frowned. "They have to prepare the lady for her outing apparently."

"Well, you can continue your pacing, or you can let me distract you." The older woman grinned. "I had tea with your mother yesterday. I assumed a simple reminder of my house's might would be needed."

Draco nodded and concealed his shock. Augusta Longbottom was a formidable witch. She was always three moves ahead. Her plan shouldn't have surprised him. It was sensible to approach his mother. His father was too volatile and unpredictable.

"She approves the match." Augusta took a sip of her tea.

"She what?" Draco plopped down onto the couch and stared at her.

"Gobsmacked?" Augusta chuckled as he nodded. His mother approving of the match sounded like a fairy story if ever there was one.

"She could be lying." Draco took a deep breath. "It's like breathing for my parents."

"I grew up with their parents." Augusta shook her head. "If Brax and Cygnus never fooled me, your parents won't. That woman wants you happy. It's the only thing she wants."

"I don't trust her. She lied to Riddle. I'm pretty sure she could lie to you." Draco sighed. "I wish I could trust her, but Hermione is too important to risk."

"I would never risk Hermione, Neville, or you." Augusta let her bracelet go and locked her gaze with his. "You are my family. Frank and Alice would stand with me if they could."

"Your family deserves better than me." Draco frowned. "Hermione deserves better, but I can't exist without her, not anymore."

"I felt the same way about my husband." Augusta shook her head and smiled broadly. "Longbottoms are warriors. My husband used to peak under Frank's bed each night when the boy was frightened. He'd bound around the room and check each window. It was a silly ritual, but Frank loved it. The last words they spoke every night were 'If there be Dragons, fetch a Longbottom.' I can still hear them when I settle in at night. I think that bit of sweetness led my son to be an auror, but I don't resent it. Now, my Hermione has gone and fetched a dragon of her very own."

"I'll do my best by her." Draco swallowed past the odd lump in his throat. "I'll do my best by our family, but if there be a monster, in this house, call the dragon."

"The elves agree with you, Draco." Hermione drew his eyes up to the top of the stairs.

Her blue gown was lovely, but the acromantula silk robe was true art. The carefully worked lace shimmered like scales as his wife moved. Her hair was pulled back and twirled through with silver vines and a few delicate crystal blooms. Sapphire studs sparkled on her earlobes. She looked every inch a lady and still fired his most lascivious imaginings.

"You look lovely." Draco moved to the bottom of the stairs and greeted her with a bow and the barest touch of his lips to her fingers.

"No one will miss that I belong to you." Hermione chuckled. "Even if my scales are formed from tiny flowers.

She held out the lace for his inspection. The intricate twists of flowers and vines echoed her hair ornaments. The elves were artists.

"I would think your outfit only makes it clear that I am yours." Draco opened the box and looked down at the dragon torc.

The necklace had taken a sleek form and looked like a dragon with flowers etched onto its scales. The bright sapphire eyes blinked carefully. The necklace appeared to be studying Hermione. Leave it to his ancestors to have sentient jewelry.

"Aren't you lovely?" Hermione grinned and extended her hand toward the box. The dragon pushed up from the velvet and flew to her hand. She cooed at the bit of enchanted metal and stroked it gently. The torc rubbed its snout against her finger tips and let out a small blast of smoke.

"The dragon breathes for our mistress." Mari flapped her ears and clapped her long fingered hands together. "Not since time before the Merlin has Grá Airgid offered such a tribute. We must be celebrating."

Draco frowned and noticed that several elves had appeared in the room. They were all grinning the wide, manic grins of the truly happy house elf. It was strangely intimidating.

"Silver Love." Hermione stroked the thing again. "Do you want me to wear you, Grá?"

"The dragon will keep our mistress safe." Mari patted Hermione's hand. "She bes the beloved of the Dragon Lord."

Hermione blushed and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Circe, he loved the unique rose shade that bloomed on her cheeks. The dragon torc settled around her neck and looked around the room. She stroked the metal and the thing seemed to purr.

"Of course, the bloody thing loves you." Draco shook his head ruefully. "You have a habit of collecting fierce things. First there was Potter, then the bacon thief, then Krum..."

She pressed her fingers against his lips and smiled up at him. He wondered briefly if she would hurt him more than the elves if he tossed her over his shoulder and dragged her upstairs. This damn farce of a wedding wasn't worth forgoing a snogging session with his lovely wife.

"Harry, Crookshanks, Grá, my family, and you." She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Ron watched the guests arrive. There were so many of them. He knew there was no backing out. His mother had made that perfectly clear. Lavender had trapped him.

Sod all, he'd trapped himself.

"Is she here yet?" Harry glanced at him while he poured himself three fingers of fire whiskey. "You're watching for her. It's obvious."

"I hate having to hurt her." Ron sighed.

"It didn't stop you." Harry tossed back his drink and exhaled a stream of white smoke. "I don't think this will hurt nearly as much as finding out you were having sex with Lavender while she planned your wedding."

"You think I don't know that?" Ron ran his hand through his hair and paced around the room. It felt good to give in to his agitation.

"I think you hurt our best friend. I think you had your mother and sister talk me around so that I hurt my best friend. I think we both deserved better from you." Harry narrowed his eyes. "And I know Hermione deserved better from me."

"She'll forgive me someday." Ron glanced back toward the window.

"I'm not sure she'll forgive me." Harry ground the words out.

"We're her family." Ron sighed. "We're all she has left."

"Neville and his grandmother adopted her." Harry's lips moved in the ghost of a smile. "She doesn't need us. She never really did."

"Mum will bark like a crup when she finds out." Ron rubbed his hand over his face. "Hermione Granger was a good catch, but Hermione Longbottom..."

"What?" Harry glared at Ron. "She's still Hermione. She's still the only person that's always stood by me."

"Yeah, she's that, but, as a Longbottom, she's more. She's the greatest treasure of an ancient and noble house. Bloody hell." Ron dropped onto a chair. "The noble houses don't produce witches very often. Hermione as a Longbottom, she's like a black, winged unicorn."

"I didn't know there were winged unicorns." Harry adjusted his glasses. "Hermione isn't some mythical figure. She's Hermione."

* * *

Luna smiled up at Theo as they approached the Weasley home from hers. He was dealing well with the new realities of his life. His appreciation for order and logic made the adjustment a bit of a trial. He was trying to relax his Slytherin tendencies and be more optimistic. Luna hummed. He would always be protective. He'd lost so much that what was still with him became far more precious. Draco and Hermione had changed things so quickly. It wasn't odd that it left Theo reeling.

"I don't understand why we are attending this wedding." Theo looked at the trees along the path. "He's nothing to her now."

"He will always be something to her. They fought a war together. Well, really they fought a war somewhat adjacent to each other. Their childhoods were spent keeping their mutual friend alive." Luna squeezed his arm gently. "Harry asked her to do this."

"Why are we attending?" Theo frowned as the orchard came into view.

"Hermione will be here. She'll need support from her friends and family." Luna smiled up at him as he slowly nodded his head. "Plus, it works toward her goal."

"A better world through weddings?" Theo chuckled.

"The magic of a wedding shouldn't be underestimated." Luna patted his arm. "There are several kinds of humming whizzerpods that only reproduce near bonding ceremonies."

Theo nodded, and she couldn't detect the tiniest hint of derision. She felt like the bubbles in those muggle drinks Hermione favored. This wizard, with all his caution and care, accepted her.

"Plus, watching Ron's face change colors when he sees Hermione and Draco will be quite amusing." Luna giggled. "He's very colorful."

* * *

Molly Weasley eyed her older sons through the window as they checked the arrangements for the wedding. Ron was getting ready in the room above her. Harry was helping him. Her older boys, well, it was best to keep them far from her youngest boy.

Bill and Charlie were still flinging stray hexes at Ron. George had to be restrained from blowing him up. Even Percy wouldn't stay in a room with him. Ginny was the only one of her children that didn't mind being around him.

Ron deserved their disdain. The fool had ruined a perfect future with a powerful witch. She'd like to hex him herself, but he was her youngest boy. Her foolish, somewhat dim lothario of a son had made his bed.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her guilt was acting against her magic. She needed to think peaceful thoughts.

"It will be okay, Mum." Ginny came into the room. "He will keep his job, and you'll have a grand baby soon."

"I keep telling myself those things." Molly sighed. "It doesn't make it better."

"Lavender is a better fit for him." Ginny shrugged. "Hermione is so goal oriented. She doesn't know how to enjoy herself. She wasn't suited to the life of a quidditch wife."

"She would have helped him. Quidditch won't last forever." Molly shook her head. "Lavender will worship him. She won't help him be a better man. She'll be content to let him be."

"He isn't a bad man. He will be okay. Ron deserves someone that really loves him." Ginny patted her mother on the shoulder. "And Lavender really does."

"Love isn't always enough." Molly looked at her daughter. "I feel guilty about using Harry to get Hermione to attend."

"We had no choice, Mum." Ginny stepped back and frowned. "Ron can't lose his job. There's the baby to consider."

Molly nodded and dropped her eyes to the thick carpet. She missed her old home. The new house didn't feel right, but then nothing had felt right since long before the war.


	18. Chapter 18

It was one of those moments when Charlie knew his world was about to change. He could feel the tingle of magic under his skin. Being a dragon tamer made a man aware of his magic. It made him respect it. Listening to your magic kept you alive.

He glanced toward Bill and saw his brother checking around them. Fleur's hand pressed against her husband's back as her eyes searched the cloudless sky above them.

"Yep." He rolled his shoulders against the tight fit of his dress robes. "Something big is coming."

"Are we up against it?" Bill strolled up next to him. "I can't nail down the feeling."

"Change." Fleur frowned. Her beautiful eyes tracked across the sky again. "Eet is upon us."

"Head back to the house and check on Mum. She's not holding up to well." Bill rubbed his wife's back gently before she left.

"Mum's ready to rip Ronald's head off." Charlie shook his head. "He's a bloody fool."

"Has she tried to talk you round to courting our fair bookworm?" Bill smirked. "She tried George. He hasn't laughed so hard since before we lost Fred."

"She told me to dance with Hermione tonight. It wasn't a suggestion." Charlie chuckled. "I'm sure my hut at the dragon reserve would be just the cozy spot for our young love."

"She'd do it if you were the one for her." Bill smiled. "There's nothing that can stop her."

"I'll praise the gods and goddesses that she doesn't want me later." Charlie shook his head. "She'll always be Ronniekin's little friend."

"Looks like Luna's brought a date." Bill waved at the blonde as she stepped through the wards. "Five galleons says Hermione brings a date as well."

"No bet." Charlie waved his brother off. "I saw the seating charts. I'll go seat our neighbor. You keep an eye out."

Bill nodded and scanned the main entrance. The guests would be arriving any minute, and chaos would reign.

* * *

Susan smiled at Blaise as he fussed with his hair in the mirror. It was too precious. He was so centered on his task that he didn't realize he'd been measured by a true relic.

Her family's foe glass was the oldest and largest of its kind. She had done the research to prove it. The special aspects of its design allowed it to enhance and interact with the manor's wards. The glass had protected generations of the Bones family. It hadn't saved her parents though. They'd put the thing in their vault to protect it.

"Do you see anyone that you shouldn't?" Susan grinned at Blaise as he attempted to hide his primping.

"Foe glass?" Blaise glanced back at the mirror. "No wonder I saw my mother glaring at me."

"Your mother?" Susan raised a brow and stepped down the last few stairs to stand next to him.

"She wants grand babies and is not above using potions to get them." He shrugged. "She slipped a lust potion in my fire whiskey last time she visited, ruined my whiskey and my poker night."

"I restored it to its proper place." She trailed a finger on the elaborate frame. "It's keyed to the wards. If you'd had any nefarious purpose it would have shifted you beyond the wards."

"A nice bit of magic." Blaise nodded and then looked her over appreciatively. "Your elegant treasure has nothing on you. You could charm an enraged hippogriff out of its foul mood."

"I'll assume that's a compliment." She smacked his shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be the suave one."

"I don't want to put on a show for you." Blaise shrugged. "You aren't some one night witch. You're the best friend of my best friend's wife. You're special."

"So, no eating where you brew?" Susan smirked.

"I didn't say that." Blaise raised both hands in mock submission.

"We need to go." Susan glanced in the mirror and winked at the ghostly face of Ron Weasley. "I don't want to miss Hermione's arrival."

* * *

"It's good of you to come for Lavender." The tall red head smiled at them. He was handsome despite his scars, and Millie felt her cheeks heat. "I'm sure she appreciates it."

"Hermione assured us that we would be welcome." Millie fussed with the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"I wasn't aware that you were friends with Hermione." The older Weasley's smile didn't falter.

"She's very dear to us." Greg looked around them sternly. "A last minute invitation of obligation would not have found us here."

Millie patted Greg's hand. He'd spent a great deal of time reading lately. Hermione had helped him find tinted spectacles that made it easier for him long before she had welcomed Millie to her circle.

"I'm not the most intelligent of men." Greg hugged Millie to his side. "But I know a woman of worth when I see her."

"Yes, it is quite obvious that you do." The red headed wizard inclined his head.

"Oh, look!" Millie waved to someone across the circle from them. "There's Susan and Blaise."

"You've worked with Susan." Millie grinned up at slender man. "She's such fun."

"She is quite creative." The red head nodded. "I should go and greet her. Please excuse me."

Greg bowed slightly to him, and Millie breathed a sigh of relief. She'd never been the pretty and precocious girl trotted out at her parents' parties for the amusement of their guests. Being an awkward and less delicate child had its drawbacks. This large an assembly made her nervous.

"Looks like we have pretty good seats for the show." Greg waggled his brows. "I still can't imagine Draco agreeing to come here."

"The Malfoy idea of muggle hell?" Millie shook her head. "He has grown up."

* * *

Arthur hated all this fanfare. It was elegant enough. Hermione had planned it after all. And there was the glaring problem. This wedding should have been special but had turned into a shameful reminder of his failure as a father.

His son was an oath breaker.

He looked out over the seated guests. There were only a few left to arrive. Merlin, why was Hermione coming to this?

Augusta Longbottom arrived with four others. Her hair was done elegantly, but perhaps it always was. He'd never seen her without a hat before. The bright navy of her robes was new as well. Had she finally set aside mourning?

He moved toward her with a wide smile. Neville and his date stood next to her, but her other companions were blocked from his view. Neville offered his arm first to his grandmother and then to the lovely Hannah Abbott. Arthur felt an odd rush of longing for such gentility. Such customs were well faded these days.

"Lady Longbottom, it is so good of you to come." Arthur bowed to the matriarch.

"It is what those with close ties do, Arthur." Augusta inclined her head to him. "Forgive me, but I am beyond the age where a curtsy is becoming. You know my grandson, of course, and his fiancée, Hannah. My granddaughter is here with me as well."

Arthur blinked rapidly. There were no other Longbottoms. He glanced toward Neville and saw the young man smile as Hermione stepped forward.

"You're a Longbottom?" Arthur bowed to Hermione. She was always lovely, but she was well beyond that now.

"My maiden name." Hermione nodded and pulled the man holding her hand up beside her. "But I married Draco recently."

"So, it's Malfoy now." Draco raised a brow.

Arthur felt his mouth opening and closing as he gasped like a dying fish. The Malfoy heir leaned close to Hermione and pressed his lips to her hairline.

"Good, good." Arthur managed to offer his hand to the blond man. His mouth was dry, but he managed to force the words from his lips. "Congratulations."


	19. Chapter 19

Holding her husband's hand as they sat quietly waiting for the ceremony to begin felt right. She'd expected to feel betrayed. After all, this was supposed to be her wedding. She looked at the guests arrayed around the circle and felt no embarrassment. She'd been treated badly. The knowledge was there. The facts were what they were, but Draco's hand was warm. His magic wrapped around her like a shield. She didn't have to worry. He wouldn't allow her to be hurt.

"They aren't binding their magic." Augusta shook her head. Her disdain was made very clear. "What is the point of this exercise?"

Hermione leaned forward and looked across her new grandmother to Neville. He winked at her and shook his head. He was leaving her to handle the topic at hand.

"There's the baby to consider." Hermione sighed. "I suppose they're trying to create a good foundation."

"Without the proper binding, he won't be able to help her control the magical flares of her pregnancy." Augusta sniffed. "There is a reason we do these things. Traditions are not just quaint foibles of previous generations. A child born to a properly bonded couple is stronger."

"They were supposed to use the common binding." Hermione shrugged slightly. "I don't know why they changed it."

"He's an oath breaker." Draco frowned. "If the binding failed, this show they dragged us into would be for naught."

"They can't trust him." Neville sighed. "If the magic failed, it would embarrass them. It would be far worse if it worked. The idiot can't hold to his word."

"Oh, my goddess, I didn't consider that." Hermione paled. "The magical backlash would affect every Weasley."

"I would imagine it already has caused some minor problems." Hannah leaned closer to Neville. "They are all a little tense. Those aren't the usual Weasley smiles."

"George seems happy enough." Hermione leaned against Draco while she eyed the nearly demonic Weasley. "Don't eat or drink anything he gives you. If you can avoid touching it, do."

"Neville was rather charming with flower petals for hair." Hannah giggled.

"It took a full month to fade." Neville growled. "He hadn't figured out the bloody antidote."

"Language, Neville." Augusta tapped him on the leg. "You were a lovely geranium, but I much prefer you as you are."

"He won't bother you, Nev." Hermione smirked. "If any of his little pranks land on you, he'll activate the hex Hannah and I set on him."

"He didn't care for it." Hannah smirked.

"To be fair, most men are a bit testy about such things." Hermione pressed her lips together and held back the giggle that wanted to erupt.

"Be quiet, children." Augusta released her muffliato. "It would appear that the festivities are about to begin."

* * *

"It's almost time." Parvati flinched and pulled at her dress. "The dress keeps pinching me."

"Maybe you resized it incorrectly." Romilda grinned and tossed back a glass of elf wine. "My dress is perfect."

"You might want to sip that, Rom." Ginny shook her head at the witch. "You can't be the embarrassingly drunken bridesmaid until after the ceremony."

"So, she's here, then?" Lavender glanced toward Ginny.

"She's here." Ginny nodded. "Harry made sure she'd show up."

"I hope she doesn't cry or make a scene." Lavender sighed. "She was never good enough for my Won-Won. She doesn't understand him."

"I don't think Hermione is going to make a scene." Ginny patted Lavender's shoulder. "She's been very helpful in all this."

"She's been too helpful." Parvati frowned. "It's not very Hermione, if you know what I mean."

"She's not going to hurt an innocent baby." Ginny tossed a warning glance toward Parvati.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ron's bits stopped working though." Romilda giggled. "I saw Marietta the other day. The poor dear is still wearing bangs."

"She has been particularly unHermione about all of this." Parvati twitched and pulled at her dress again. "Don't gloat or swan about, Lav. She's been very quiet."

"It's my wedding." Lavender fussed with the giant white bell of her gown's skirt. "I didn't get to plan it or be excited about it. The only thing I got to pick out is this dress."

"You're marrying Ron." Ginny stared at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. "Let that be enough. You get your happy ending."

Lavender nodded. She still looked sullen and a bit put out, but she was coming around.

"I can be gracious." Lavender tilted her chin up. "I am marrying the man I want to marry."

Parvati looked away from the others. The tent was elegantly appointed and looked like something from a fairy tale, but this was nothing like the dreams they'd shared as children. She slid her hand through the minuscule gap and took in the scenery outside. She spotted Arthur Weasley quickly. The man looked distracted and pale. She let the fabric close and frowned.

The Weasley family retreated behind a fairly stoic wall when the plans changed. Lavender claimed it would all come out right in the end, but Parvati didn't think so. She wasn't a fool. She wasn't smart like Padma, but anyone could see this was wrong.

"She would never hurt a baby." Parvati whispered the words. She knew they were true. Hermione was fundamentally good.

"She'll find some boring, bookish nobody someday and be perfectly happy." Lavender smiled and lowered her voice again.

Parvati watched Lav closely. The girl she'd been friends with had been hollowed out by the war.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that." Parvati squared her shoulders. "Not today. She saved you. She brewed potions that kept you alive after the battle. None of us could have done that. You owed her a debt and you repaid it by stealing the man she'd dreamed about since second year. You were still fantasizing about being Lady Nott or Lady Malfoy back then. You owe her your life and your happily ever after, so just be nice. Let her be gracious."

The silence stretched out as the other women stared at her, but she didn't drop her eyes or chin.

"He's an oath breaker, Lav." Parvati sighed. "I know you love him, but you can't have a proper binding because of his actions. Don't play the vapid cow. Remember that she always helped you with your essays and brought you special treats from the muggle world after every vacation. All those lip glosses and magazines meant something."

"It's still my wedding day." Lavender's eyes fell to the floor.

"Of course it is." Ginny frowned at Parvati. "You'll be married in just a few minutes, and it will be wonderful."

* * *

George fought back the urge to chortle. His mother wouldn't appreciate, and her fuse was far shorter than usual lately. Fred would have reveled in this moment with him; watching their little firecracker get her own back.

Sweet Circe's knickers, Hermione looked like every wizards' dream girl and the lady of the manor at the same bloody time. It was too amusing by far.

Ronniekin had tossed it all in the fire this time. The lummox traded in the silk purse for a sow's ear.

Bringing Malfoy as her date was by far the best two fingered salute. How she'd gotten Augusta Longbottom to play along was a mystery, but Hermione was always managing the improbable. He'd been hoping to see her hair spark, but this was so much better.

Gods, Fred would have loved this.

* * *

Susan was perched on the chair next to him. Her red hair was twisted elaborately and decorated with flowers. She looked every inch the pure blood princess. She was beautiful and a right bitch.

He was in real danger.

Blaise frowned and glanced around the crowd. The guest list would have caught his mother's attention. The bloody Minister of Magic was in attendance.

He looked at Susan again.

The witch was perfect. Damn her.

He wasn't ready for this. He'd had oats to sow. He wasn't some scion of an ancient and noble house. He was Blaise Zabini, playboy son of the most notorious witch in generations. He liked it that way.

He didn't get out much in England, but they didn't hate him everywhere. Brazil was lovely. Sweden was amusing. He grimaced. It was best not to dwell.

"Lavender doesn't understand elegant and understated." Susan whispered in his ear.

He nodded. It was all he could do. This farce of a wedding was nothing to him, but the tickle of her warm breath on his ear was a delight.

He looked up at the couple and frowned. The groom shifted from foot to foot. Was it natural to be that pale?

He glanced at the bride.

It probably was.

His eyes wandered to Draco and Hermione. They were both smiling, not forced, ugly smiles or tense, unhappy ones. There was contentment and joy.

They were holding hands. It was oddly intimate. Most of the couples he'd grown up around only showed affection when forced.

The ceremony seemed to be moving along. He ignored the droning voice of the officiant.

He glanced back at Susan. He loved the way she smiled. It was a little wicked. There were layers and masks and mysteries wrapped up in her. She was perfect, and he was buggered.

He reached out and took her hand.

* * *

Ron held Lavender's hand in his as they turned to face their guests. Her hand was warm and slick in his grasp. This was supposed to be a happy day, but he could barely plaster on the expected smile.

Hermione watched him marry another witch. How had she managed to sit through it. He'd barely managed to choke out the words. They were like ashes on his tongue.

He didn't want to see her out in the crowd. He hoped she would fade back. Seeing her now, even the possibility of it, hurt too damn much.

He caught sight of Luna with some dark haired wizard that looked vaguely familiar. Hermione was probably in that section of seats. She'd want her friends for comfort.

He took a deep breath and looked at his wife. He'd just look at her. Once they were all eating and dancing, it would be so much easier.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco sat back and looked around the table where his grandmother in law was holding court. The mix of Gryffs and Puffs with the token Claw made sense, but his own house was mixed in and going mostly unnoticed. Five snakes in the garden, he took a deep breath, and all of them welcome.

It was beyond imagining. Theo was relaxed and laughing. Greg and Millie were both smiling like it was a disease. Strangest of all, Blaise was settled and content.

Hermione laughed at something Neville said and pulled his attention to her. The Longbottom siblings were putting on a choreographed show for each visitor to their table. He played his part when called upon. It was odd to be the accessory, but it was enjoyable.

"Here comes Seamus." Neville chuckled. "Five galleons says he blows something up tonight."

"No bet." Hermione shook her head. "I lived with him for long enough to know better."

Draco watched the wizard approach. He remembered him only as a peripheral player. A red and gold tie and a blackened face flared to life in his memory. He'd been a face in the crowd for the most part.

"Madame Longbottom, my gran sends her well wishes on your new family." The man bent at the waist.

"Tell the dear girl that she should come for a visit. She doesn't get back home near enough." Augusta smiled. "Be a good lad and talk with your friends. I see Arthur Weasley and must congratulate him."

"Sit down, Seamus." Hermione smiled. "She won't be back for a bit."

"I'm not one to share a table with..." Seamus frowned and tried to force words from his mouth.

"I'm not going to let you say something to rile up my sister." Neville stood up and pulled Seamus away.

"I was expecting fireworks." Blaise frowned and set his wine glass down. "Why did Longbottom drag him off."

"We were hoping to minimize the coming storm." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The fact that I brought Malfoy is being whispered about. In a few minutes, every Weasley will know I married him. I was hoping Harry would get his arse over here first. I would have liked to talk."

Neville returned to his seat and kissed Hannah's cheek. His jaw flexed repeatedly as he stared off into the crowd.

"He's off to get Kingsley." Neville shook his head. "He's convinced we are under some advanced form of imperius."

"He always was good at causing explosions." Luna swirled her wine in her glass.

"Kings won't be a bother." Hermione stood up and shook her dragon scale lace out. "Let's dance. We've been quiet long enough."

Draco frowned as all the women stood. Even Millie rose to her feet. He looked up at his wife and smirked.

"If anyone is imperiused, it's me." Draco stood and offered his arm to Hermione. "Come Fairies, take me out of this dull world."

"You've gotten into my poetry collection." Hermione grinned. "Yeats was my mother's favorite."

"It seemed appropriate." Draco grinned and pulled her into the swirl of the waltz. "It was a nice meal."

"Don't pretend you're dreading this." Hermione smiled up at him. "I can feel your excitement."

"I should hope so." Draco laughed as the blush rose up her cheeks.

The dance floor cleared and left him with a great deal of room to maneuver his lovely wife. He caught sight of Neville and Hannah gliding onto the dance floor and smiled. Five couples on the dance floor. He grinned and shot up five stars with a flick of his fingers. Blaise nodded first and squared his hold. Theo spun Luna about and mouthed his ascent over her head. Greg paled, but Millie nodded. She'd always been the better dancer. Neville smiled. It was an oddly mischievous smile. His brother in law had depths.

"Time to do a little magic." Draco kissed Hermione and slipped into the delicate spirals of the witches' waltz.

"Sympathetic magic?" Hermione grinned. "It's a bit subtle for you."

"It's a gift to be subtle and flamboyant." Draco smirked at her as each couple wove their way around the floor creating the first line of the pentacle. It took timing, but they moved well together. Hermione's eyes sparkled as she tossed her head back.

The couples each began to glow as the tempo of the music increased. They left sparkling wakes behind them that grew denser with each pass until the pentacle formed in a swirling mass of light.

Draco could hear the crowd murmur. Most of them had never seen this kind of magic. The pure bloods and some of the halves would have heard tell of it, but it was more legend than reality for most. He looked at the glowing symbol as they swirled and felt a sense of peace.

* * *

Molly Weasley stared at spectacle and felt tears track hotly down her face. She'd learned the dance as a child, but she'd never seen the ritual succeed. She glanced toward Arthur as a tendril of light broke from the outer circle and brushed through the crowd to the land.

"The gift of renewal." Arthur blinked and grabbed her hand. She felt their bond between them flare to life. A tendril of the light spun out from the circle as one of the couples went spinning by in the intricate pattern. She watched as it approached them and sighed in relief as the power accepted them. It slid along her skin and thrummed against her bond to Arthur.

She could see Amos Diggory and his wife glowing across from them. Soon every married couple was enveloped in the power. Every married couple, but the newly weds.

Molly closed her eyes. She'd thought this magic was lost, thought that the power in their world had lessened, but it wasn't the power that had gone missing. She opened her eyes and stared at her youngest son standing next to his bride in the shadows.

* * *

Hermione whirled through the intricate pattern of the dance without thought. She'd spent some time learning the formal dances for her wedding, but she had loved the very notion of this dance. Magic wasn't just about wands. She'd read the texts about the original dance and how it had evolved over time. It was classified as lesser sympathetic magic, but it felt like fire in her veins. This was a form of celebration and veneration. It was an offering to the gods and goddesses. It was a gift to the land and the magic users bound to it. It was all that, and it made her want to fly. Her husband's arms held her secure as she floated through the dance. He was her anchor. He was her other half. Draco's fingers flexed at her waist and set off a powerful thrum of magic inside her.

She looked up at him and met the mercurial gleam in his eyes with a smile. He was hers. This beautiful, complicated man had given his life into her hands and accepted hers in return. She felt like singing. She had forgotten this feeling somewhere in the war, but she recognized it and welcomed its return. Joy.

She let her magic free and felt it wrap around Draco. He smiled at her and raised a brow. She smirked up at him and felt his magic rise to meet hers. She felt something shift within her. A new warmth blossomed inside her. She felt her magic accept and meldwith his. Each step, each spin brought them closer and tighter. All his darkness and all his light aligned with hers.

She felt their magic around them. It was no longer hers and no longer his. There was no beginning and no end. Their magic spilled through her and surged up inside her. She raised her hand from his body and let it flow upward into the night.

"Draconis Flamma." Hermione never missed a step as a blue flame took the form of a dragon above her.

* * *

Charlie felt conflicted for a moment. Watching the dancers was entrancing, but she had just conjured a dragon. It wasn't a real dragon. It had no organs or scales, but he didn't care. It was a dragon with all the majesty and power of the beasts he loved.

The blue flames swirled above them as the dragon joined the dance. He could feel the warm brush of air with each downward sweep of the wings.

The beast drew the magic of the pentacle up and spread it out into the night releasing the blessing of magic from its tether. The small glowing orbs drifted on the wind carrying power and joy into the world.

The couples continued their dance. None of them missed a step. None of them seemed awed. The dragon dipped low shrinking its size. The thing darted around the couples before swirling around Hermione and Malfoy.

The blue fire reflected in the lacework of her outer robe created the illusion of real scales. He watched the scales move and flutter. They seemed to glow. The dragon flashed around the dancing couple as the music rose toward its end. The glowing pentacle pulsed as each couple spun at a point. Hermione and Malfoy shimmered like living flame as the dragon continued its flight around them.

The music stopped and the magic glow sank into the earth.

He heard the murmurs about the blessing and the magic. It had been an impressive show. A warm breeze spilled across the excited crowd, but Charlie couldn't tear his eyes away from Hermione. The sleeve of her outer robe fell to her shoulder as she reached up toward the dragon. The blue flames refracted off the metallic design on her upper arm.

"She's married?" He heard Aunt Muriel somewhere behind him.

"Traditional." A male voice whispered further back.

"So much power." An awed woman muttered.

He could hear them all, but quit caring. The dragon had landed in her hands. The flames flickered against her skin but didn't burn her. Malfoy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned down at the tiny bit of flame.

Charlie looked at them as the dragon disappeared in a riot of blue and purple sparks. Draco and Hermione Malfoy. Hopping hippogriffs.

He looked over at Bill, but neither of them had a clear line to Ron. He caught sight of Percy trying to get to the happy couple, but it was too late. Someone moved and Ron's purple face was visible, his mouth open. It was too damn late.

"What in bloody, fucking hell, 'Mione?"

* * *

 **Author's Note** \- I am an evil writer. I am a bad, bad person that lives to tease. I hope you love it enough to forgive me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Shut your gob before I shut it for you." Aunt Muriel screeched at Ron.

George bit his tongue to keep from commenting on dear old Muriel's language. The temptation was strong, oh, so strong, but there was so much to take in. George smirked and watched Ronniekin's face bloom to a bold scarlet. The boy had never had a lick of sense. They had put on this whole farce of a wedding to help him keep his job, and he was throwing it away. Not that it mattered because he was about to land himself in much deeper dragon dung.

"I read about this dance." Hermione smiled sweetly and cast nervous eyes around the assembled crowd. "I talked the others into it. If it wasn't appropriate, it's all my fault. I didn't mean to offend you, Ron."

George took deep and even breaths to avoid laughing. Anyone that knew Hermione at all could see she was laying it on thick. To think, he'd almost begged off this charade. Fred would never have forgiven him.

Fred would have wanted to make a new firecracker honor of this. The day Aunt Muriel lost her mind. The day Hermione finally broke free.

George examined the dancers and admired their casual elegance and tactical positioning. Ron seemed to forget that other people fought in the war. Poor ickle Ronnie. He'd poked the dragon and was about to burn for it.

* * *

Luna shook her head and played with Theo's tie. The pale blue and dark grey stripes were lovely, but his plain tie tack and cuff links were boring. She passed her hand over the tack and smiled at the forget me nots that flowered in the silver. Perfect for a wedding and for the man that fought not to disappear.

She glanced up at the others and enjoyed the feeling of bliss that came from being surrounded by acceptance and like power. She had found her place.

Ron might have been a happy member of this circle once. It was a shame that the oncoming emotional storm couldn't rein in his idiocy. She looked at his rage, so evident in his aura. He would never be happy with life until he was happy with himself.

Ron had been given a gift, but he wouldn't understand until far too late.

"Hermione isn't named after a Spartan princess for nothing." Luna sighed. "He should have read the books she gave him. I don't think he much likes horses."

* * *

Hermione did her best to hold her irritation in check. Ron's rude outburst had played directly into her hand, but she didn't care so much for revenge now. Trusting in her magic had led her to a good place with a snarky ferret-dragon of her own.

"You just had to put on a show." Ron snarled. "Couldn't just be the little wren you usually are. No, you had to come to my wedding with a death eater."

"That dance was an offering from all the dancers to your house, you foolish little boy." Muriel smacked Ron's arm. "Molly did you no favors letting you carry on in ignorance and mediocrity."

"She wanted to show me up." Ron stepped closer to Hermione.

"She did that by showing up." Susan smirked and leaned back against Blaise. "We all behaved like the proper ladies we are. What's your excuse?"

"He isn't a lady." Luna looked at Ron carefully. "He hasn't the fortitude for it or the grace."

"This is neither the place nor the time for this, Ronald." Arthur Weasley joined the group. He bowed to the dancers and smiled. "Thank you for the gift. My family is honored."

"Your family is not honored." Ron sputtered. "She did this to make me look bad."

"What she and her friends did hasn't been done in over one hundred years, you imbecile." Ron's aunt glared at him. "Even then they only produced wisps of magic. What they did was glorious. You and the strumpet should be bowing down to kiss their feet."

"She's not a strumpet. She's my wife." Ron's neck bloomed a livid and harsh purple as his ears and cheeks flushed a deep maroon.

Arthur hit him with a quick silencio and shrugged. Muriel stepped up to Ron and tapped his purpling chin with her fan. She ignored Lavender's huff of outrage.

"She's nothing more than fluff and you're a fool." Muriel looked toward Hermione. "I thought you were a coltish tomboy with more ambition than talent. I was wrong. You are a lady of substance."

Hermione inclined her head to the older witch and smiled. It cost her nothing to be kind.

"It's good to see you, Auntie." Theo bowed to the older witch. "It's been far too long."

"Theo, there's a good lad." Muriel grinned. "Bring your pretty little thing and escort me to my table."

Hermione smiled as Luna passed by her. Their fingers tangled for a moment and then released. Hermione swirled her fingers and a crown of forget me nots settled on Luna's head and wound itself into the flowers already there.

"You noticed." Luna smiled back at her friend.

"I thought you might want to match your escort." Hermione shook her head as Theo looked at her oddly. The poor man had no idea how much his world was about to change.

"You'd better let him go, Arthur. He's like to explode if you don't." Muriel took Theo's fee arm and the trio departed, dignified and proper.

"Ron doesn't deserve this." Lavender glared at her father in law. "He's done nothing wrong. You should ask her to leave."

Hermione took a deep breath. It would do no good to lose her temper now. It was Lavender's celebration.

* * *

Arthur looked at the girl, at the woman, he'd known for so many years and knew his son was a fool. He'd known it before, but here, in the soft fairy lights, Hermione glowed. He watched her husband pull her close and kiss her forehead.

"I won't ask her to leave." Arthur looked at the woman his son had married. "She will always be welcome in my home."

Ron started gesticulating wildly. Arthur grimaced and knew his youngest son would not see reason. There was nothing for it. He released the silencing hex and flinched as Ron's garbled screeching broke the odd quiet.

"She's gone and whored herself out to some Death eater scum. She shouldn't be here." Ron stepped forward again and found himself facing two wands. Neville pushed him back a half step and Draco buried his wand tip in the soft flesh under his chin.

"You will not disrespect my wife." Draco pushed his and a bit more, forcing Ron to raise his head.

"Mind your manners." Neville tapped his wand on Ron's chest. "My sister can fight her own battles, but she likes to let me show off."

"Ron." Arthur frowned at his son and made no move to help him. "She just gave us a gift beyond imagining. Asking her to leave would be an insult. Our family honor is important. Far more than your bruised feelings."

"She's brought a marked death eater to our home." Ron snarled. "She wanted to hurt me."

Arthur grimaced as the rest of his children joined their discussion. Their magic soothed his frayed nerves, but the chances for an explosion of Weasley chaos increased exponentially/ Molly was trying to move the guests over to the tables. He could hear her easily as the assembled crowd watched with avid amusement.

"She's just jealous." Lavender glared at Hermione. "Ron never wanted her."

"You're right on that score, Lav." Hermione smiled at the blonde. "He didn't want me. He wanted a wife, a possession. If he'd wanted me, he would never have touched you."

"That's not true." Ron tried to pull away from Draco's wand. "Gin told me not to offend you. She told me to take care of my needs myself."

"I always thought you were a wanker." George laughed. "Turns out I was wrong. You're just an arse."

Draco and Neville stepped back as Ron turned toward his older brother. George was laughing too hard to block the hex, but the tentacles replacing his hair didn't put a dent in his humor. He shook his head and laughed harder.

"Ronald, have you lost what few wits the fates saw fit to give you?" Percy countered the hex on George. "You're destroying all the hard work we've done."

"What hard work?" Ron waved his hand at Hermione. "She did all the work."

"She's here. Mum and and Ginny made Harry ask her." Percy glared at Ron. "We all came here to support you and to help you keep your job. You just binned it all. Brilliant."

Arthur felt the rage building inside him. He'd always been a quiet man. Everyone thought Molly was the one with a temper, but they were wrong.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, did you do this thing?" Arthur turned to his only daughter.

"They have so much between them." Ginerva dropped her eyes to the ground. "I knew she wouldn't be able to say no."

"You used the bond created by life debts for this?" Arthur felt shame slink in under the rage.

"She did what?" Harry cocked his head.

"She used you to force me to come to this lovely event." Hermione sighed. "Augusta explained it to me. All the times we fought together, all the times we saved each other, they built a bond between us. We never formally released it. We didn't know we needed to do so. I couldn't say no."

"They used me to hurt you." Harry clenched his fists. "I would never have asked, not like that."

"Don't make nice with the death eater whore." Ron snarled. "She brought Malfoy here."

"I brought my husband to your wedding." Hermione stalked toward Ronald. "I spent years twisting myself into knots trying to be the woman you wanted. All I had to do was trust my magic."

"Trust your magic?" Ron shook his head. "He'll get tired of your frigid self soon enough."

"My wife is a lady." Draco stepped next to her. "She's a treasure. I will be faithful."

"You just want to roll around in the dirt and get muddy." Ron smirked. "Fucking her must remind you of the revels. Bet you have to pry her legs apart with some serious spell work. Too bad the novelty will wear off."

Arthur felt something snap. His last tie to sanity perhaps. He found his wand in his hand and his youngest son floating three feet off the ground.

"She could call the hunt on you." Arthur felt his body shaking. "You are an unrepentant oath breaker."

"Arthur, put Ron down." Hermione approached him and patted his arm. "You don't want to do this."

He lowered his arm and looked at the woman next to him. He didn't see the hex coming at her back, but the tiny silver dragon burning it away in a flash of blue fire was hard to miss.


	22. Chapter 22

Lucius walked into his wife's room to find her planted before her mirror. She hadn't thrown up the usual wards, and he had decided to accept her passive invitation. There was no doubt a lesson he was supposed to learn.

He turned his attention to the images in the mirror. Draco smiled at something and cupped his wife's shoulder. It was clearly a gesture of comfort and support, but there was possession in it as well. Draco looked content. He took a deep breath.

"Don't start, Lucius." Narcissa frowned. "He has made his choice. I need to know he's safe."

Lucius nodded and sat down behind her to watch their son and his wife. There was banter and a fair amount of stupidity. What could one expect from Gryffindors?

The event was tasteful, he supposed. Augusta Longbottom was never one to wallow in her lower connections. The girl was dressed impeccably. The fact that their group included several of his son's friends was a relief. The boy hadn't lost all sense.

"He looks happy." Narcissa sighed. "I haven't seen him smile or laugh in so long."

"He's a man not a boy." Lucius rolled his eyes. Narcissa would wrap the boy in cotton wool if she could.

"His wife has formed a coven. They work magic together, and are apparently happiest in each others' pockets." His wife sounded impressed.

"Our world does not need a coven full of Gryffindors romping about." He suppressed the shudder such a notion evoked. "Imagine the chaos."

"She is the only Gryffindor. There's a Ravenclaw, two Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin. It's a good mix. I think it should make things interesting."

He watched his wife as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. It was a sign of her displeasure. She never expressed such things in a base way. Years of intense study had helped him understand parts of the fiercely controlled witch that shared his life, but he was fairly certain he would never come to a full understanding. Narcissa had always been perfectly proper. It was easy to mistake the façade for the real witch she kept wrapped up so tightly. There was a wildness within her, an unpredictable hoyden waiting to break free. He missed that virago.

"They're setting up for the witches waltz." She sighed. "It's a gracious act and a polite gesture. She's rising above quite nicely."

Lucius dragged his eyes from the rounded curve of his wife's shoulder as the first trail of light appeared. The warm light flowed behind the witches, seeming to trail from their robes as they whirled about in perfect synchronicity. They blurred in the light of the bright pentacle. He'd seen the dance many times. He'd danced it. He knew each step intimately, but he'd never seen it work.

He was up and moving closer. He was too enthralled to be cautious.

"It's beautiful." He focused his eyes on his son. It had been too long. The boy was gone. There was a man working a miracle of magic with his witch. Lucius sat next to his wife and fought the urge to take her hand. If she rejected him now, he would break.

"The blessing of such a thing." The longing in Narcissa's voice shook him.

"Do you wish you were dancing or present to accept the blessing?" He inched his hand toward hers on the velvet cushion.

"Both." Narcissa glanced toward him and he could see the sheen of tears building in her eyes. "I dreamed of dancing and calling forth the power. Every young witch does, but I wanted to show my parents that I was powerful. I was such a naive little thing. I've danced it so many times and never been blessed with so much as a flicker."

Lucius covered her hand with his. Perhaps he could learn something from the bold Gryffindor perched in his family tree. Narcissa didn't pull away. She turned her eyes back to the mirror and gasped as a dragon of blue flame took flight and joined in their magic. He watched the beast as it followed the pattern drawing the magic up into the air. Glowing orbs of magic floated out into the night on the warm currents created by the fire.

"Don't leave me." Narcissa turned her hand over and clutched his. "The magic is a free gift. If it comes to us we will feel it."

Lucius stared at their joined hands and was certain the magic had visited him. He sat in the warm glow of her affection and drifted happily watching the dance end. Narcissa leaned against his shoulder. He was blessed. Enjoying the moment, he closed his eyes and let his magic spool out and caress his wife.

"I wish their wards weren't so strong." Narcissa growled. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"Arthur was raised properly, for the most part." Lucius forced his eyes open. "As the pater, it would fall to him to offer thanks."

"I know the traditions, dear." Narcissa sat forward breaking the contact between them. "That looks combative."

He turned his focus to the mirror and flinched as his son and the Longbottom scion wielded their wands. The situation appeared to be on the verge of exploding. He moved to stand, but Narcissa tightened her grip on his hand.

"You couldn't get there." She squeezed his hand. "Not in time to affect this nonsense. I suppose the Weasley boy spouted off without thinking again."

"He does have a reputation for it, doesn't he?" Lucius settled next to her again.

"He hasn't handled life after the war well. He rather enjoys the spotlight, but has never learned to manage it." Narcissa shook her head in clear disapproval.

"It seems Arthur has reached his limit." Lucius chuckled as the boy was launched into the air. "I may have to send the man a nice bottle of Ogden's."

Narcissa smiled at him. Well, it wasn't a smile. It was a slight upward curve of her lips, but he'd call it a victory. Such things were far too rare these days.

He was staring at her when she snarled. He looked to the mirror and watched in horror as a blonde witch in a ridiculously overdone gown took aim at Draco's witch. The small dragon that protected her by eating the hex dos nothing to sooth Narcissa. She waved her hand and a black cloak flew to her hand.

"Get your things Lucius." Narcissa grabbed a silver hair pin and smiled down at the emerald eyed snake before allowing it to secure her hair in its suddenly mobile coils. "I will not let this pass."

He glanced toward the mirror with a wide grin. Only his reflection stared back. The besotted grin was to be expected.


	23. Chapter 23

Andromeda Tonks hadn't planned on an exciting evening. A nice evening with Kings and a few moments with Harry and Hermione had been just enough for her to venture out of her home. Teddy liked all the bustle of big crowds, and she needed to break free of the gravity her couch asserted on her.

She frowned as Augusta Longbottom snarled and darted towards the dance floor. Kings was trying to calm down one of Harry's school friends. She rolled her eyes.

The chaos of a Weasley event was to be expected, but hadn't the dance been enough excitement. She rubbed her hand where the magic had flowed between Kings and herself. His many proposals were enough to create a recognizable bond.

She moved away from Kings and his pet Gryffindor. There was something happening up on the dance floor. Augusta had her wand out and the bride was shaking as the older woman pressed a sparking wand to her sternum.

"Kings, we may have a problem." She called over her shoulder. The wards suddenly activated in a visible dome over the property.

She spun and watched as all the assorted veterans around her palmed their wands. This was definitely a problem.

The quidditch crowd stared upwards in awe. The lot of them with their mouths hanging open. It was probably for the best. They were generally useless in a fight.

"I'm telling you, Minister. Malfoy is up to something." Seamus gestured to the dome above them. "You can't say that's a coincidence."

Andromeda blanched as a sudden wash of familiar magic hit her. She turned around, knowing what she'd find. Narcissa. They never gave her the credit she deserved as a child. She was beyond cunning and efficient and powerful with a spell. She'd already downed half a dozen wizards with stunners while running at full tilt.

"Get Teddy out of here." Andromeda locked eyes with Kings. "Keep him safe."

She closed her eyes. It wasn't easy letting herself flow into the darkness of her magic, but Molly didn't have the strength left to fight another Black witch and Hermione hadn't achieved her full power.

She opened her eyes and started dropping the fools around her. Stunners were better than some of the things that would be flying about. Fast and efficient, she stepped into her sister's path. She could feel the magic crackling in her restrained hair.

"Get out of my way, Meda." Narcissa snarled. "That creature took aim at my family."

"She's not a creature." Andromeda tossed up a shield and bounced a spell back toward her sister. It was a mere stunner.

The wards were flaring as they were bombarded again and again. The noise was deafening. There was no chance to talk Narcissa down.

* * *

Luna glanced up as the wards quaked again. They'd be down in a moment if she didn't get to work. She looked toward Theo and grinned. He looked panicked. The poor dear just wouldn't see the humor in all this. She grabbed his hand and hauled him towards the spot where they were needed.

"We should go." Theo clutched her hand to his chest and tried to draw her back from the fray. "Draco and the others might need us."

She could barely hear him over the repetitive booming of wards under severe attack.

She took a deep breath and yanked him forward. He came. Her Theo was too noble to let her rush off alone.

She followed the path of the nobbled-horn craylisks. They loved loud noises, so it was easy to follow them to the source of the sound. Lucius Malfoy was outside the wards throwing everything he had, body, soul, and magic, at the wards.

"He's almost through." Theo took a half step back. "One wizard shouldn't be able to do this much damage to wards this complicated."

"He thinks his family is in danger." Luna shook her head as Lucius bounced of the wards again. "Love is the greatest motivator."

"Draco is pretty sure that Lucius doesn't know how to love." Theo pulled her close to his chest as they approached the wards. "What if this is murderous rage?"

"Draco had issues." Luna shrugged. "I'm not saying they don't have a foundation, but we don't have time to heal him first. Just because Lucius is bad at expressing his affection doesn't mean he has none. That man loves. It's raw and passionate and severely repressed, but look at his aura. It glows."

"I'll take your word for it." Theo swallowed. "Why are we here? I have a strange sense that it isn't to stop him."

"Actually, that's exactly what we have to do." Luna grinned. "It should be fun."

Luna waited for Theo to find his footing. Lucius Malfoy was at his most intimidating. Any intelligent person would take a minute to assess the situation. Being brave wasn't a trait found only in Gryffindors, and she knew Theo had it.

"Fine." Theo nodded. "How are we supposed to stop a raving lunatic and former death eater?"

"We are going to wrap him up in bubbles and hug him." Luna bounced toward the wards happily with Theo grumbling at her heels.

* * *

Charlie tackled Bill and felt the flash of dragon fire burn above him. No doubt the thing protecting Hermione's back was the smallest dragon he'd ever seen. He rolled off his brother while holding him down.

"Stop growling at me, Bill." Charlie snarled. "That thing thought you were out to hurt Hermione, and it could turn you into smoky bits of wolf man meat."

"It ate that curse." Bill blinked. "What kind of dragon eats curses?"

"They can all burn them off and most magic can't hurt them because their hide is resistant." Charlie watched the silver creature fly above them. "But that creature isn't supposed to exist."

"You can tell it's a he?" Bill flipped over and watched the silver creature circle above them as well.

"The smallest dragon breed that still exists is the Peruvian Pygmy and they're the size of a fully grown hippogriff." Charlie couldn't drag his eyes from the tiny beast.

"Grá." Hermione held her arm out, and the beast flew to her and wrapped around her wrist. "Do you want to take another shot, Lav?"

"You can call the hunt on him." Lavender sobbed. "This isn't the way things were supposed to be. He was supposed to choose me."

"I'd be more worried about what I will do to you." Susan stepped forward. "I can lay curses your grandchildrens' grandchildren will feel."

"I'm sure I can find some cursed objects in the family vault." Millicent smiled. "It's always good to curse on multiple fronts."

"We've got bigger problems than Weasel's stroppy cow." Greg pointed to the flares of spell light flying fast across the lawn. "Draco's mum appears to have taken out most of the wedding guests."

"This is your fault, you whore, you death eater whore." Ron snarled and lurched toward her. "You wanted me to look like a fool, but this just makes you look like a bitter bitch. I'm glad I didn't marry you. I'm glad you aren't a Weasley."

"I'm pretty sure we dropped him on his head as a baby more than one time too many." Charlie pushed up from the ground and tried to decide what to do in the chaos surrounding them.

* * *

Arthur took a deep breath. Crushing his son to bits would serve no purpose and irritate Molly, but the boy needed to learn a lesson.

"I cast you out, Ronald son of Molly." Arthur swallowed and looked directly at Ronald'"You are no family to me or mine. My home and hearth are closed to you and yours. A year and a day I give to you to find your way and reclaim your place." Arthur took a deep breath. "One chance only."

"Dad, no, Dad." Ron tried to move but couldn't. "What have you done?"

"Protected my family and my name." Arthur whispered. He couldn't force more words through his mouth.

Red bands rose up from the ground and wrapped around Ronald like tentacles of some magical beast. He was lifted and carried toward the properties edge.

"You did this. I hope you're happy, Hermione. Lavender screamed as the bands nudged at her feet, allowing her to walk. "You ruined a family with your selfish ways. What are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

Draco turned from watching the red headed menace be evicted to comfort his wife. She had never wanted things to go this far. Hermione wasn't that cruel.

He looked where she had been standing moments before, but she was gone.

He could see her. Running with her skirts hiked up, her wand out, and a silver dragon flying above her.

Right towards his mother.

Gryffindor planning at its very best.

He took off after her.

"Why in hell do you like danger so much?" He snarled as he watched her join the fray.


	24. Chapter 24

Augusta Longbottom disillusioned herself and crept up towards the conflict between that pathetic Weasley fool and her Hermione. She'd wanted some excitement, and her granddaughter liked to cause a stir. Unfortunately, this situation was entirely out of control. The boy should have left well enough alone and been content with the gift he'd been given, but he'd given in to that Prewett temper.

It seemed the youngest boy had gotten a double dose of stupid along with the temper. Pity. Being poor and stupid was not a good combination.

What had Hermione ever seen in this boy? Obtuse minds were not attractive. He must have had some attractive features, but she simply did not see the appeal.

Hermione had found a better man. The Weasley boy was a passing folly. After all, mistakes in judgement happened.

She had made her own much smaller one. It wasn't a huge error in judgement, but she had to acknowledge it.

She glared down in the general direction of her feet.

The girls had talked her into robes less voluminous than her usual ones, and in her vanity, she'd bought a pair of high heels for the event. Stalking through the grass was far more difficult in the bloody things, but no one noticed her. She might not be quite as spry as she had been in the good old days, but she could disappear with the very best and twist a curse with ease. No one was going to hurt her family if she could stop it.

She watched the situation play out.

It was horrible to see Arthur sag. Having to break the bond between parent and child was beyond horrific, and he would find no comfort at home. Morrighan had more mercy than Molly Weasley, and his decision would be questioned repeatedly for every bit of that year and a day.

She took a deep breath and was about to drop the concealment charm when Hermione took off toward the battling Black sisters. Keeping her granddaughter safe was far more taxing than keeping young Neville in line. The girl took being a Gryffindor seriously.

She kicked off her shoes and took off after her young warrior woman. There was nothing else to be done.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy wobbled as he tried to free himself from the mass of bubbles coating his body. The blasted Lovegood girl was far more wily than he'd ever imagined. She'd winked at him as she emerged from the wards and covered him in sticky, immobilizing bubbles in the next moment. The vine she'd wrapped around the mess to secure him was awful. The thing seemed affectionate. It stroked the top of his head with its pale leaves frequently.

"They'll be fine, sir." Theodore Nott sounded sure, but the boy didn't understand.

"My whole world is in there. I can't protect them." Lucius let his voice out in a steady hiss. "If one hair on their heads is out of place, you will be the last Nott. Are we clear?"

"Male posturing is frequently the result of insecurity over genital endowment." Luna smiled broadly and leaned back in the grass. "We witches don't bother measuring our depths. Do you think we are missing out?"

Lucius closed his eyes and ignored Theodore's frantic efforts to stop the girl's inanity. The witch was not one to be quelled. He remembered that from her unfortunate stint in his dungeons.

"I should have brought some wine." Luna hummed. "Then we could lie back and listen to the music of the spheres."

"Next time, Luna." Theodore sat beside her. "We can do that next time."

"Do you think we will have to hold Lord Malfoy hostage at another wedding?" The girl sounded positively excited.

"Sweet Salazar, I hope not." Theodore coughed. "Draco might find it amusing once, but he won't put up with it again."

"Hermione's the one to worry about in that pair." Luna sighed. "She seems so sweet and logical, but then she does something wild and wholly out of bounds. It's the Gryffindor influence."

"She'd rush into a burning building to save a kitten." Theodore picked at a blade of grass.

"She'd manage it, too." Luna chuckled. "She's exceptionally good at making decisions in the thick of it all."

"She'd better be because Draco's going to be one step behind her for the rest of their lives." Theodore sighed. "He's a lucky wizard."

"So are you, Theo." Luna patted his hand. "Give it time."

Lucius fought the urge to yell at them. It would not serve him. He was not particularly intimidating in his bubble sheath, and it was not soothing to be looked at with amusement. He glared up at the vine as it patted his head.

* * *

Draco felt his stomach twist as his mother turned her wand toward Hermione. There was no way to stop her. She was lightening fast and at the height of her powers. Dread pooled in his stomach. He blinked and felt the world around him slow. He raised his wand and cast a shield charm. Hecate, protect her. His Hermione. His life.

He saw four spells collide in the air and set off a shower of lights. When the magic cleared, he stared, open mouthed, at where Hermione had been moments before. Seeing the silver dragon curled over her with its wings wrapped tightly around her body was a relief. It was also a measure of how bizarre his life had become. A dragon, real or not, was holding his wife, and he was happy. Goddess, he really was happy. That was quite a necklace the elves had dug up.

Hermione stood up and laughed as the dragon shrank down and curled into her hair like a coronet.

"Are we all done trying to protect me?" She glanced back over her shoulder at him and grinned. Bloody Gryffindor. "Four shielding charms, a dragon, and not a threat in sight."

"Maybe we wouldn't be overdoing it if you didn't run toward danger like a niffler to gold." Draco reached her side and pulled her up to her feet. He brushed her hair back from her face. "You've unleashed the monster that is your hair."

"Well, it isn't a rat's nest." Hermione pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingle of her power as it brushed up against his.

"Where is the witch that threatened you?" His mother stalked toward them with long confident strides. "I will not have it. No dumpy, troll like creature will be harming you."

"But the non dumpy ones are okay, Cissa?" His aunt shook her head. "I should have realized you were offended by Lavender's sense of style. I wasted all that time and energy because I was sure you were coming here to put an end to your son's marriage."

"Hardly." Augusta joined the crowd. "Lady Malfoy approves of the match."


	25. Chapter 25

It was one of those moments that made Neville nervous. He was willing to acknowledge that this one seemed fairly innocuous. There were no giant snakes. There was no one actively trying to kill him. There was no immediate threat, but there was the blatant insanity of the moment.

Watching his gran, barefoot and laughing, with Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy was unsettling. Not, oh, that's a bit odd unsettling either. This was full on end of the world, where is my bloody sword, unsettling. Hannah rubbed his back and gently pushed him forward.

"She's never been friendly with Andromeda Tonks. They always stand on opposite sides of the room at events." Neville gestured toward the three women. "I never imagined I'd see her laughing with Lady Malfoy."

"No one did." Hannah laced her fingers through his and squeezed his hand. "It's better, though, than the alternative."

"I know we're family now, but it's odd." Neville watched Hermione hug her husband. "Well, maybe not so odd."

The quicksilver flash of Luna's patronus darted passed him and stopped at Hermione's feet. It sat, with a twitching nose, and waited. Hermione conjured a misty carrot and offered it to the large bunny.

The patronus absorbed the carrot and Luna's voice emerged.

"The angel's snare is quite fond of Lord Malfoy. We're just beyond the wards near the village path. You'd best hurry."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and took off running again.

"She'll have him trained up like a proper Gryffindor in no time." Neville muttered as Hannah towed him along. He glanced next to him and fought the urge to chuckle at the disgruntled expression on Zabini's face.

"Why must we always run?" Blaise glared at the back of Susan's head.

"Because we'll miss all the fun if we waltz." Susan glanced over her shoulder. "We're gonna be the last ones there if you don't get a move on."

"It's a race where Lucius Malfoy is the prize." Blaise shook his head. "I don't want to win."

"Get used to running, mate." Neville sprang forward, lifted Hannah in his arms, and took off.

Neville smirked at the cursing behind him. If Blaise tried to pick up Susan, she'd hex him but good.

"Put me down, Gregory Goyle." Millicent's voice carried from further back.

"It's a race." Greg laughed.

"You're all bloody insane." Blaise yelled.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was fairly certain that a good round at the end of Riddle's wand had been only slightly less horrible than this. The damn plant was braiding his hair. He struggled, but it only seemed to encourage the overblown shrubbery.

"What in the world is that thing?" He could hear his son yelling.

"That is what happens when you leave Hermione and Luna in my greenhouses with a bottle of Luna's wine." An unfamiliar male voice answered. "It's a hybrid of devil's snare."

"And bubble wrap." He recognized the dreamy voice of the Lovegood girl.

"It's what?" Narcissa's less than dulcet screech was most welcome. "Get him out of there. Now."

She was so wonderfully lethal. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. His wife would see this put to rights.

"Did you have to use both?" He recognized the voice of his son's new wife.

"He would have broken through the surface wards in short order." The Lovegood witch had moved closer to his daughter in law. "The deep wards would have killed him. I decided to err on the side of caution, and really when would we ever get a better chance to see our little experiment in action?"

"You've never tested this?" Draco sounded alarmed. "It's braiding his hair! How is a plant braiding his hair?"

"It's not strictly a plant." The unfamiliar male voice was much closer now. The fool was probably trying to see him through the foliage.

"It is a plant. We merely enhanced and slightly altered it. Don't scare them, Neville." The witch his son married sounded amused of all things. "The bubble wrap appears to be protecting him from the more affectionate vines."

"Fix this, Hermione." Augusta Longbottom made no effort to hide her amusement.

"The plant responds to negative emotions. It grows stronger and tries to soothe them. It might release him if he tried thinking happy thoughts." The Lovegood girl also seemed amused. "At least, happy thoughts that don't involve killing us all for putting him through this indignity. I think he might have some issues with his masculine endowment because he stopped speaking after that discussion, but sexual thoughts are usually happy ones."

"If he's happy, do you think it would make a difference?" Hermione's voice was very close. He had to start thinking of the girl by her name. It wouldn't do to call her a mudblood. Draco might take offense.

"Please remove my husband from your clever little trap." Narcissa was frowning. He could hear it.

"What makes him happy?" Hermione sounded genuinely interested.

"Crups? Kneazles? Making money? Power? A solid spanking?" The Lovegood girl did not. Although the idea of Narcissa, dressed all in black, with a paddle was amusing. He chuckled and felt the plant pull back from him slightly.

"Lucius, try to think of happy things." Narcissa sounded stern. He shivered. It was bliss. Listening to her order him about was just what he needed.

* * *

Draco took a deep breath and watched as the last bubble popped. His father tried to retain his dignity. He stood stoically through the entire process, but the braids that cascaded in odd ways from the crown of his head were not helpful. His mother's quick wand work restored his hair, but the memory lingered.

"We should get him something to drink." Luna bounced a bubble on the tip of her finger. "Prolonged exposure to the bubbles can cause minor dehydration."

"Let's go grab something." Draco moved to help his father toward the tables.

"He can't go in there." Hermione shook her head. "The wards would kill him. After the attack at Bill's wedding, I studied wards and I helped Bill set these. Anyone with a dark mark, well, it wouldn't be pretty."

"How did Draco get in then?" Lucius demanded.

"He doesn't have a dark mark." Hermione smiled. "Not any more."


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note** \- I'm sorry to do this at the top of the update. I considered putting it at the end, but I need you to read it.

I love writing. This story is one of my favorites, and last week I considered yanking it. It was an extreme reaction to a vile review that was left on my birthday of all days. I'm glad I counted to ten a few dozen times in every language I've ever studied instead. I don't want to pull any of my stories.

That said, I am not lazy. I update when I can. I receive no monetary reward for writing here. This is not my job. It is an outlet.

I have a stressful life. I do not spend it lazing about eating bonbons.

I have one daughter with special needs and another that is outstripping her teachers abilities to keep up with her educational needs. They always come first for me.

There are other facets of my life and various familial demands that all come ahead of writing time.

I also have my own health to consider. I have Congestive Heart Failure. Not fun. I have an exercise schedule that is the closest thing to set in stone that my life allows. Even with medication, there are good days and bad days.

Last week was very demanding. I had no time to spare. I would have preferred to write. Believe me.

I don't mind requests for updates. I don't mind whining. I don't mind cute attempts to trick me into writing more. If it's your birthday, I will put in an extra effort if I have the time.

I will not accept personal attacks. The review was most certainly an attack. This guest reviewer didn't leave a name, so this is a general statement.

FanFiction writers, myself included, work hard on the stories we write. We invest large parts of ourselves into these stories. A good review can make a writer's day.

Remember that we are people. Please.

It costs you nothing to be kind, and it makes all the difference. A kind word might have found me writing late at night instead of trying to deal with the emotional upheaval the unkind words provoked.

I appreciate every one of my wonderful readers. I love the reviews. If you have questions or just want to communicate with me, I am available on Tumblr. The name remains the same.

Thanks,

Anna

* * *

Theo watched Draco and Hermione vanish and sighed. He felt the muscles in his shoulders finally ease. He could breathe easy again. His cadre of friends were safely on their way to their various homes, and he only had to take Luna on a short walk to her home. He relaxed. They'd survived the insanity of the Weasley wedding.

"The last wedding here ended on a much less appealing note." Luna gripped his arm and led him toward her home. "I think we should celebrate this major success with some wine."

"I think we might need to clarify your definition of success." Theo shook his head as they walked along the path toward her home.

"There were no deaths. No one was running for their lives." Luna slid away from him and spun in a circle. A cloud of glowing fairies spun around her and flew off into the night. He felt something tighten in his chest. She'd lived through that. She'd been terrorized and held hostage.

"How do you do it?" Theo clenched a fist against his midsection. "How can you stand to be around us?"

"The joy is in the journey." Luna grabbed his hands and pulled him along the trail to a place where the trees and other plants blocked out the light. "There is darkness. Does yelling at it change it? Does bemoaning it change anything?"

Theo frowned. He wanted to argue, but it serves no purpose. She wouldn't let him settle into his own gloomy thoughts.

"Even in the darkness, there is light." She called forth a blue flame and held it in the palm of her hand. He examined her dreamy expression and realized that she had made a choice to be his light. He pulled her close to his side and watched as she coaxed the flame into different shapes. A sense of peace filled him.

* * *

Millie smiled at Greg as they said their good nights under her chaperone's watchful eyes. He was smiling. The tension he usually carried in his shoulders was gone. He looked lighthearted for the first time since fourth year. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for accompanying me to the wedding." She pressed her fingers into the cup of his palm. "I had a wonderful time."

"Was it the chaos?" Greg shook his head. "Because I would like to have a little less of that at ours."

Millie smiled as her father's elf cleared her throat. The creature was not subtle.

Greg bent over her hand. He was perfect in his manners. Millie grinned.

As soon as he took his required half step back, she flung herself into his arms. He made an odd squeaking sound as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was so adorable.

"I love you, Greg." Millie whispered and pressed a kiss on to his cheek. She felt him still in her arms. They'd never said the words in her home.

"Millicent." Her father came out of his study. His patience was at an end. "The boy is not your husband yet."

"I will be." Greg's fingers flexed on her shoulders as Millie pulled back. "Because I feel the same way. I really do."

* * *

Blaise smirked at the mirror. His mother's face was wreathed in a happy smile. Yep, he was done. His mother was going to find out about Susan. He needed to accept his fate.

Susan had disappeared into the vastness of the Bones' manor in search of wine, but he didn't need libations. He didn't need the alcohol. His mother had assured him he would know when the right witch came along, and she was right in her assertion.

"We don't have to get married right away." Susan smirked at him and leaned against the door jamb. "So, we know. No one else does."

"You're my witch." Blaise swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. Didn't she want him.

"I am." Susan shrugged one shoulder in elegant dismissal. "Where is it written that we have to bind our lives at the realization? Why can't we enjoy learning about each other before we stand before a large group and declare it?"

"We could have a long engagement." Blaise nodded. "My mother will hate it, but she's practical."

"I don't want some hideous family ring that belonged to a Borgia." Susan poured a glass of wine. "Unless it has a curse for me to play with."

"I'll find you something all your own." Blaise smirked. "We can save the vaults of cursed jewelry for when things get boring."

"You have met our friends." Susan grinned.

"So, in a century or so, you can curse break to your heart's content." Blaise chuckled.

"To long engagements and elaborate curses." Susan raised her glass slightly. He echoed the movement.

He glanced back at the mirror as they moved into a very formal sitting room. There were only misty figures in the far distance.

* * *

Hannah stroked her fingers through Neville's hair and smiled down at his sleeping face. He looked so young and so relaxed. It was a relief to see him this way. He spent far too much time fretting over the people he cared about. Neville Longbottom was no carefree youth. He could worth for England any day.

They'd seen Augusta home before heading to her small flat. It was, of course, the right thing to do. Neville would never be one to shirk his responsibilities.

The usual tea they shared after a night out was cooling on the tray because Nev had crashed. She tucked a pillow under his head. He needed some down time.

Their official status as an engaged couple still made the poor guy nervous. The longstanding agreement between their families proved no hardship. She had never wanted anyone else. Neville felt right.

It was the wedding that made the whole thing difficult.

Her muggleborn mother wanted a big wedding, but Longbottoms married at the stones. Trying to find a happy medium hadn't seemed important until now. It was time to set a date. They would have two ceremonies just like Hermione.

It would be a new Longbottom tradition. She smiled and summoned a blanket to cover Nev. They were going to have a good life.

* * *

Hermione smiled when Draco joined her in the bed. The mattress sent her sliding gently toward him as he settled next to her. He was wearing pajama bottoms and nothing else. She needed to thank the elves for somehow improving the heating system in the old tower.

"My father spent half the night staring at my arm." Draco draped the very same arm over her waist. "I think he was scared."

"The world is changing around him." Hermione sighed and traced his fingers with her own. "I'm sure he is concerned, but he came there to help your mother save me."

"So, he isn't a total loss?" Draco's breath stirred her hair and sent a shiver down her spine.

"It would appear that he wants to build something, not tear it down. I suppose we will find out." Hermione rolled over and looked at the fringe of hair that had fallen in her husband's eyes. "I don't think he will be the one to give us grief, and, if he does, we can always set Luna loose on him."

"Susan's the scary one." Draco smirked. "Zabini was so confused, I was sure he'd been hit with a Confundus."

"He will adapt." Hermione grinned and slid her hand along the smooth skin of her husband's chest.

"I wish you'd wait for me before running straight toward a duel between two very frightening witches." Draco cupped her cheek. "My family isn't safe. They don't throw jelly legs and bat bogeys."

"Your family is impressive. They were both trying to incapacitate the other. It was a fierce display, though. I'll give you that." Hermione leaned into his hand and enjoyed the warmth of his fingers against her skin. "I didn't want you to have to deal with the aftermath if one of them had been hurt."

"I'd rather have you whole." He stroked her hair back from her face and stared at her intently. "You're the one that matters."

"I am whole." She smiled and pushed in closer to the warmth of his body. "I think Arthur is the most damaged by today's events. That wasn't what I wanted."

"I know things got a bit out of control." Draco smirked at his own understatement. "In the end, I think it's a good thing. Nothing short would have found my father sitting at a table with a Weasley."

"They are a wonderful family." Hermione smiled at Draco's raised brow.

"Most of the Weasley family seemed acceptable." She could see his lips twitch as he tried to hold his face still.

"You don't have to like all my friends." Hermione ran her hand down his far side, and fought the urge to tickle him as he tried to move away from her fingers.

"I think the ginger brigade may be an acquired taste." Draco took a deep breath as she stilled her hand on his side. "Perhaps under better circumstances."

"We are going to have a great many chances over the next few weeks." Hermione grinned. "Weddings are so unifying."

She felt him shudder dramatically under her. Being with him was so easy and natural. She didn't have to struggle or worry. She knew there would be trouble coming from some of her friends.

Accepting this relationship was difficult for them. They couldn't comprehend the joy found in trusting her magic.


	27. Chapter 27

The heavy weight on his chest was uncomfortable and most definitely not his wife's head. There was no stray curl tickling his chin. Draco opened his eyes and stared up into the unblinking, amber gaze of his wife's evil side kick. The feline nose pressed to the tip of his was alarming enough, but the creature never did things by halves. The threat revealed in the odd predatory gleam of the cat's eyes couldn't be quantified.

"You can have my bacon." Draco turned his head and swallowed down an urge to shudder when the rough surface of the cat's tongue met his cheek. He'd learned a thing or two living with death eaters. Never show weakness seemed highly applicable in this case.

"That's adorable." Hermione entered the room with a towel wrapped around her head. Her robe was tucked neatly around her curves. "My two favorite males getting along."

"Yes." Draco took a deep breath as the cat bounced off his chest and strolled to the edge of the bed closest to Hermione. "He's a marvel."

"He really is." Hermione scratched the evil beast under its chin. "He's just so beautiful and clever. Aren't you the cleverest?"

Draco watched his wife as she made silly faces at her familiar and decided the beast wasn't so horrible. Anything that loved Hermione enough to tolerate this inane behavior from her must have a good side. A minuscule one. A tiny one. Smaller than a mote of fairy dust.

"I have to leave you two to knock around this place together today." Hermione hummed and pulled a pair of muggle trousers from her wardrobe. "Hannah and I have an appointment."

"You're going to see a healer?" Draco sat up quickly. Hermione's eyes traced over his bare chest before dragging up to meet his gaze.

"I'm going to work with Hannah." Hermione blinked a couple of times. "I consult on difficult cases from time to time."

"You shouldn't hide things." Draco tossed a pillow at her. "You're lousy at it."

"I'm going to see my new parents." Hermione swallowed. "There's a chance Hannah and I could help them."

"Why hide that?" Draco frowned.

"I won't get Neville's hopes up." Hermione sighed. "He's a strong man, but they're his weakness. He spent a lifetime with their living ghosts. Can you imagine?"

Draco shook his head and tried to imagine a world where his parents weren't two forces of nature colliding. His life had been lived in the resulting storm. There were far too many times he'd felt lost and alone, but he couldn't imagine it any other way.

"Nice distraction attempt." Draco smirked at her. "It would have been more effective if you had dropped the robe. Your curves are far more appealing than thinking about my parents."

He enjoyed the bright red blooming in her cheeks. Gods, she was beautiful. It didn't bat away that bludger though.

"Why hide it from me?" He slid off the bed, using his own attributes to distract her. "I'm not going to run to your brother and tattle."

She blinked. Her eyes slid down his torso and back up, and she blinked again. He smiled and stretched his arms up over his head. The quick catch of her breath was all he needed to hear.

"Why not tell me?" He cast his eyes at her knees.

"I'm sorry. I should have." Hermione shook her head and the towel slid from her curls. "It's just Harry and Ron would have told him because it was the right thing to do."

"That hurts." Draco turned away from her slightly. "I'm nothing like them. I'll keep your secrets."

"I'm sorry." Her warm fingers cupped the curve of his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't betray me."

He smiled and shifted around to pull her into his arms. She was his miracle and a very easy mark. He kissed her gently and slid his hands to her hips. Hermione groaned and pulled back slightly. She pushed her fingers down his chest and rested them just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"I also know when I'm being played." She kissed the tip of his nose and smirked up at him. "You should get ready for breakfast. I have to leave soon, and I'd love to share the meal with you."

* * *

"Neville is repotting his mandrakes this morning." Hannah shook her head. "He will be busy most of the day though because Luna is planning to stop by with her unknown seeds collection."

"So, he'll need some serious comforting this evening." Hermione grinned at Hannah. "I assume you'll be there to offer a shoulder."

"Sure, because listening to him whine about how she melts his brain is a real turn on." Hannah giggled. "I was going to have Susan go, but she hasn't resurfaced yet."

"Millie's too new. She'd have a hard time fooling him." Hermione nodded. "I suppose I could rescue my brother if you really are reluctant."

"I think you'll have your hands full at home." Hannah smirked. "Draco is spending the day with Crooks. He'll be begging for a quick obliviate by noon."

"Draco gets on just fine with Crooks." Hermione sniffed and tilted her chin up to hide her amused grin.

"Sure he does." Hannah nodded. "He's probably feeding the beast all the bacon on your home as we speak, but bacon on works for so long."

* * *

Draco stared at the scattered books on the floor before looking up to the highest bookshelf to see the creature staring down at him. There was no doubt left that the beast was the dark lord of its kind. The weird affection for its mistress was the feline's only saving grace.

"She cares about the books." Draco waved his wand at the texts and floated them back to the shelves. "If you hurt them, she won't scratch under your chin and coo at you."

The beast's eyes narrowed and his tail stilled. Draco continued putting his wife's library to rights. The cat couldn't have understood him. Not really.

When Crookshanks jumped down and strolled off, Draco took a deep breath. He hated admitting, even if it was only to himself and only the smallest amount, that the creature frightened him. The kneazle mix was too intelligent and too dangerous.

The loud crash that sounded from the next floor saw him running. The six suits of armor scattered along the floor stopped him. It was going to be a long day.

"I need a book about making friends with a wife's familiar because bacon clearly isn't the key." Draco sighed and waved his wand at the metal bits lying all over the floor. Another crash sounded above him. "Yep, it's going to be a very long day."


	28. Chapter 28

Theo grimaced his mouth felt furry and his head was pounding. The carpet felt odd under him. He kept his eyes closed. There was no doubt that light would not be his friend this morning.

He shifted and realized he was naked and lying in some sort of grass. Gods and goddesses, this was not good.

He opened his eyes and the world was a blurry, bright hell. He fought the urge to close his eyes again. Hiding from the situation would not help. He managed to focus on his hand, but it was shining in the sunlight. He groaned and sat up.

He took a deep breath. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers and ripe fruit. It was sweet and cloying in the back of his throat. The sun was quite a bit higher in the sky than he expected it to be.

"You needed the sleep." Luna's voice came from somewhere behind him. "I think you spend far too much time buttoned up."

He turned and blinked to clear his eyes.

Luna was perched on a large, iridescent ball which was odd enough, but her skin shimmered in the light. She looked like she had been sprinkled with tiny flakes of silver and gold. Her clothing, well, what there was of it, appeared to be made of flowers. The same flowers that poked out of her hair in a random riot of color.

"It's pollen from my pixie lilies." Luna smiled with a small twist of her lips that made him nervous. "It has a soothing effect on those that come in contact with it, but it looks like muggle glitter."

"Pixie lilies?" Theo managed to get the words out past the cotton wool in his mouth.

"They're one of my experiments. I like herbology. It's a nice area of study, but Hermione let me read her books on botany and opened up whole new avenues of thought." Luna pulled one of the flowers from her hair. "Muggles do all sorts of things with plants that we never imagined doing. Neville is studying the science of it, but I tried a few ideas. Odd that. A Ravenclaw bring the bold one."

She shrugged and giggled. She looked like a character from a little witch's tale, golden and riding a bubble as she played in the garden. She was enchanting. He realized that his head wasn't hurting any longer.

"You don't seem to be the typical Claw, love." Theo smiled up at her. "Where are my clothes?"

"You vanished them." Luna giggled. "You spilled some of my wine on your shirt and you made a face, then poof... no clothes."

"How did we wind up here?" Theo gestured to the field he was sprawled in.

"We danced here." Luna floated five flowers in the air, making them move in an intricate pattern.

Theo shook his head. Talking to Luna was an adventure. You never knew which way a conversation would take you.

* * *

Ginny stared ahead blankly. Her mother was sobbing and her father wasn't even in the house. Harry was wandering about with her remaining brothers and picking up the detritus that remained from the chaos of the night before. She couldn't think of a thing to do.

The scent of baking bread drifted up the stairs. Fleur was busy in the kitchen. She didn't want to socialize.

She stiffened when she heard footsteps on the stairs, but relaxed when Percy appeared below her. He wasn't going to chide her for sitting up here. It wasn't his way.

"Budge over." Percy pushed her hip and waited while she slid to the side before plopping down next to her. "Hiding from it won't help."

"Hiding from what?" Ginny frowned at him.

"The mess you made." Percy patted her knee. "The others haven't figured it out, but they will. They'll go over everything and they will see you."

"I didn't make Ron cheat." Ginny pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"No, you encouraged Lavender in her pursuit of him though." Percy shook his head. "Since I've realized that, I'm sure there is more."

It was the more that had her hiding. Harry would not be happy with her. No one would be.

* * *

Millie danced around her room. Her father had informed her that the wedding planning could begin over breakfast. Greg was going to be her husband. It was wonderful, and she owed it to the Gryffindor Princess. She would never have imagined that they could even converse without vitriol.

Now, she was one of them. Not the beautiful Greengrass girls, not the powerful Tracey Davis, not the sly Pansy Parkinson. She had girl friends for the first time.

She looked over at the picture of her mother in its silver frame. She had been a true beauty, but she hadn't been strong. Millicent plucked up the frame and settled on the settee by her window.

"I'm marrying the man I love, Mum." She traced her finger along her mother's cheek. "I've finally found some real friends. They're wonderful. We danced the witch's waltz last night, and it worked."

Millicent pulled the frame up to her chest and hugged it.

* * *

Blaise woke up alone and in need of a potion for his aching head. He didn't much care for sleeping in the guest room, but Susan wasn't ready to share a bed.

He flopped flat onto his back. Truth be told he wasn't ready either. His magic had found its home, but he needed some time to adjust. He wasn't going to run mad like Malfoy.

The door creaked open revealing Susan with a tray. He smiled at the hangover potion sitting next to an assortment of breakfast foods.

"I thought we might have breakfast in bed." Susan raised one ginger brow.

"Brilliant." Blaise smiled at her. It wouldn't be long before he was ready. Not long at all.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione stroked Alice Longbottom's hair. It had a wave to it from the braids it had been confined in. Her hair was a deep brown. There were no high lights from the sun. She hadn't been outside in years. Hermione swallowed down her tears, and trailed her fingers through the She'd brushed it out carefully. The woman actually seemed happy.

She closed her eyes and felt the comfort of familial magic. This woman was her mother now. Her muggle sensibilities battled with her innate magical knowledge, but it was true. She could sense the link between them. She wasn't a cuckoo in their nest. She was a Longbottom.

"I need to learn our family tree, Mum." Hermione leaned her forehead against her mother's shoulder. "You weren't a Longbottom to start, but I can feel your magic in mine. We are family."

"Of course you are." Hannah frowned up at Hermione. "Neville goes on and on about how wonderful it is to feel you around him. It's why I suggested this. Didn't you know?"

Hermione shook her head and blinked back tears. She wiped at them with the back of her hand, but couldn't stop the flow. She glanced over at Hannah and saw her friend wipe at her eyes as well.

"I knew things changed, but this is more than I expected. Alice is a part of me. Her pureblood lineage has been poured into me, but it doesn't feel new. It feels like it's always been there. I could find my way to any of them in a maze without any difficulty. I can feel Neville at a pretty good distance and Augusta as well." Hermione shrugged one shoulder slightly. "I didn't think the magic would affect Frank and Alice."

"They were magically linked to you as well." Hannah sighed and tried to smile. "If this works, they'll get to know you."

"You don't think they will resent me?" Hermione worried her lower lip with her teeth. "They had no choice in this."

"They might be shocked, but they will love you." Hannah smiled easily at the thought of three generations of Longbottom women taking on the world.

"When you marry Neville, will I be able to sense you in this way?" Hermione grinned. "Or do you think it will intensify the bond we have already?"

"I suppose we will find out." Hannah grinned. "But don't we have enough on our plates without planning my wedding. "I think Narcissa and Augusta are going to have you running for cover soon enough."

"I think it will be Lucius. Did you hear him going on about the proper cut of gown for my figure?" Hermione giggled and Alice blinked.

"I'm trying to forget." Hannah smirked and ran a scan of Alice. "She's showing more activity in her prefrontal cortex in the time we've been here, but her baseline was higher. I think we should try working with Frank now."

"You don't think I'm helping her?" Hermione gently hugged Alice before sliding off the bed.

"She's more responsive to begin with. I need to do a baseline with Neville or Augusta to be sure of her improvement." Hannah tapped her wand on the chart clutched in her hand. "If I see an improvement in Frank, it will be worth it to bring them in."

"Well, let's do this." Hermione grinned. "I want to give my family some hope."

"I have an idea." Hannah worried her lower lip and glanced at Frank. "You're not going to like it, but I think it's our best chance."

Hermione took a deep breath. She knew deep down that she would follow through with Hannah's plan, but knowing she wouldn't like it didn't help her comfort levels. It was easier to accept Augusta and Neville as family. It was a choice they had made.

"I know your worried about your bond with them, but all of this depends on it." Hannah sighed. "We're going to need to build bridges with their psyches if we have any hope of succeeding."

"What do you want me to do?" Hermione closed her eyes briefly and glanced at Hannah.

"I want you to sit in front of him and wrap his arms around you." Hannah worried at her lip again. "Then I want you to let yourself think about Bellatrix. I want you to let yourself feel that again."

Hermione took a step back and shook her head. It was an automatic response. She knew it, but she couldn't stop it.

"I know." Hannah blinked rapidly. "It's a lot to ask, but he's deep in there. Wizards are instinctual. They like to pretend to be logical, but magic isn't. It reacts."

"So, you want to see if his magic will react to help him protect me." Hermione closed her eyes. "I understand."

Hermione moved next to Frank's cot. This was not how she wanted to help, but it might help. She took a deep breath and stroked her fingers through his short hair.

"We can try something else." Hannah sounded desperate. "This is too much."

"If it's got you this upset. It might just work." Hermione climbed onto his medical bed and sat between his front legs. He didn't complain. He didn't react at all. His magic didn't reach out to her. She could barely find it.

Hermione scrunched up her face. Letting her defenses slide, coldness filled her. She hated doing this. She closed her eyes and let the memory free. She shivered and was lost in the maelstrom of pain.

Bellatrix cackled and danced about as she writhed on the floor. Her body aches and she couldn't let her mind go. She had to stay. She had to fight. Harry and Ron needed her to be strong. They needed her to last long enough for them to escape. She screamed as the pain built and spilled through her again. The world was lost in the white soundless blaze of it.

Hermione was lost in her memory. She didn't feel Frank's arms wrap around her or hear him choke out a spell that called forth a giant silver bear that roared and spun itself into a whirling shield of impenetrable silver. Hannah rushed forward, but was pushed back by the shield. Alice slid from her bed and moved with a easy, silent tread. Hannah never saw her.

Alice pressed her knee into the blonde's back and sent up her patronus with her captive's wand. The silver toad shimmered and coalesced slowly. Alice's hand shook as she held the spell and readied it to take her message.

"We are under attack. Outlook grim. Send back up." Her voice broke and she rubbed at her throat with her other hand as she coughed out the words. She flicked the wand and her toad hopped away. Alice glared down at the blonde beneath her and pressed the wand to the base of her skull.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry stared at the silvery toad and blinked. It didn't disappear. He sure as hell didn't know what to do. The thing kept repeating its message, but no current aurors had a toad for a patronus. It made no bloody sense.

He'd sent for Kingsley and Gawain, but the waiting was killing him. There was someone out there that expected him to find them. Someone sending for back up he couldn't provide.

"What is so urgent, Potter?" Kingsley slammed into the room and froze as his eyes settled on the huge shining amphibian.

"You recognize it?" Harry gestured to the toad. "Because I don't. How can I trace them and send back up?"

"I know the patronus, but it isn't possible." Kingsley shook his head. "We need to get to Saint Mungo's now."

Harry stumbled as he took off following the Minister through the halls racing at full speed toward the aurors' protected apparition point.

* * *

Neville stared into the room. It was the same private room they'd been assigned after the war, but nothing else resembled what he considered normal. His mother was stalking around the room like a caged panther. The wards she'd erected were nasty things. There was no hope of getting through the things without her hexing him. Hell, she didn't seem to recognize anything.

"You're sure Hermione is in there?" His gran sounded panicked.

"She's in there." Draco sighed. "I can feel her and so can you. I'm pretty sure that swirling silver tornado is meant to protect her."

"From what?" Neville frowned. "From Hannah? Is that why she's bound and gagged?"

"What's going on here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt approached them with Harry hot on his heels. Neville closed his eyes and bit back a curse.

"Just what this situation needs." Lucius Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered. "Because the chaos of this nonsense isn't enough. Now, we have to deal with the Minister and the circus that comes with all things Potter."

Neville wanted to agree, but this wasn't the time. He wasn't sure when the time would be, but he was sure this wasn't it.

"Hermione and Hannah had some idea about helping them." Draco shook his head. "I didn't push for more information. It never occurred to me that they'd be taking any kind of risks."

"You're not used to them, yet." Neville turned toward Draco. "They seem like ordinary girls, but they're not."

"Hermione isn't a risk taker." Harry shook his head. "She loves rules. She's always quoting them at me."

"She loves rules because she likes to play at the edges of them. If she'd loved rules so bloody much, she never would have followed you passed a three headed dog. Believe me, she likes not getting caught. Rules are things she works around. She twists them to suit her, finds a contradiction, or just ignores them." Neville smirked. "You never really saw her. So wrapped up in your own problems, I guess. You never noticed that she was moving the earth, the sun, and the stars to keep you safe. All you've ever seen in her was the girl that tried to help Ron float a feather."

Harry gaped at him like a carp.

"Why are you even here?" Neville stepped next to Draco and stared at Harry. He knew Harry wouldn't see the meaning of the gesture, wouldn't grasp that this was a situation for family. He hadn't figured out the new lay of the land.

"A giant silver frog hopped into the aurors' office and asked for back up." Harry frowned. "Kingsley knew to come here. Why didn't you send for me? She's my best friend."

"She's your friend." Draco nodded and pressed his lips together.

"She is." Harry glared, shoved Draco and knocked him back a half step. "Let me look at what's going on."

It was all the excuse Neville needed. The stress of the day and his inner drive to protect his family collided inside him. He grabbed Harry and tossed him to the floor. It felt good to do something. Even if it was a little over the top. Harry wasn't one for subtleties in any case.

"You will not put your hands on my family, Potter." Neville glared down at Harry. "You are not here in an official capacity. You have no authority to make demands. You can't rush in there and save the day. My father, my mother, my sister, and my fiancée are in there. Rushing in without a plan could wind up hurting them all."

"You're just standing around." Harry snarled and jumped up. "What good is that doing?"

"She really was the brains of their little group." Draco shook his head and stared incredulously as Harry sputtered.

"Potter." Kingsley snapped. "We need to come up with a plan of action. The healers have some ideas, but you might offer some insights."

"They were trying to help your parents." Draco glanced into the room. "They wouldn't just rush into this. We need to get the others here. Susan and Luna might know something."

"Millie might, too." Neville nodded. "She flitted right in with the others.

"Her girl friends?" Harry shook his head. "Why would she tell them anything? It's not like they're going to be interested in all of this."

"Do you think they spend their days shopping?" Draco shook his head and chuckled.

"They do a fair amount of that as well." Neville shrugged. "But they do all sorts of things. I know Susan and Luna would have helped with this."

* * *

Harry listened as the healers talked about waiting out the Longbottoms. He grimaced. It seemed like a faulty plan to him. Their magic didn't seem to be weakening.

The other girls arrived. Luna was covered in something sparkly. It was typical. Why did anyone think they would have the answer.

"They'll give Hannah to James." Luna smiled at Kingsley. "He will need a little coaching, but Harry could be James for them."

"Then what?" Harry nodded. "I stun them and we storm the room?"

"No." Draco shook his head emphatically. Neville looked ready to knock him down again and Mrs. Longbottom was stroking her wand in a slightly disturbing fashion. Lucius Malfoy shook his head and his wife rolled her eyes.

"Then we talk to Hannah and find out what's going on." Susan took a deep breath. "We need more information."

"But they think James is dead." Harry sighed. "They won't believe me."

"You'll have to sell it. Tell them there was an attack but you got to safety, and let the gossip fly in hopes of saving Harry." Luna smiled at him. "It will work, but we need someone to glamour you a bit."

"I can do it." Narcissa stepped forward. "I knew James well enough. He was my cousin after all."

She began flicking her wand at him and he felt her magic settle on him like a cloak. It was disconcerting at best.

"Call her Allie cat or Allie palie." Augusta smiled. "She hated it when James used those names, but she'll believe you are James then. He was the only one stupid enough to mock her. She hexed him often enough for it."

"If she asks for a pass word, try splice ice mice." Lucius looked up toward the ceiling. "It was the last order password Pettigrew passed us before your parents died."

"You remember that?" Harry looked at the older blond.

"There isn't much that I forget, Potter." Lucius frowned. "Though I don't know the prompt, so it may be of no use at all."

"She's going to expect more back up than me." Harry frowned. "Could you glamour Susan to look like my mother?"

Augusta blinked and then nodded and set about creating the illusion. Her lips were set in a grim line. Harry felt a twinge of guilt as he considered how difficult this must be for her.

"One red head is as good as another." Susan grimaced as the glamour settled on her.

"I'd do it if I could dear, but the dragging potion has so many risks." Augusta took a deep breath. "My emotional distress keeps nullifying any magic worked on me."

"No one else could handle this with more grace." Narcissa moved closer and patted the older woman's shoulder.

Harry blinked and stepped back. Everything was changing around him, and he felt like he was missing something important. Great galloping griffin, he needed Hermione.

"You need to do this now." Luna pushed him. "If you wait much longer, they'll know it's a trick. You need to act worried or I'll hex you."

Harry nodded and moved toward the door while Susan slid behind him and waited out of sight. He sent his patronus through the wards and hoped Alice Longbottom would be watching it rather than him. He swallowed as the woman in question glared at him and raised her wand.

"You're supposed to be dead." Her voice was steady and calm.

"Let's not be boring, Allie cat." He swallowed as her eyes narrowed. "Things have happened and the Order is stretched thin. That's why I'm here."

Her wand dropped an inch.

"James," Susan murmured just loud enough for Alice to hear. "We need to hurry. I don't like being exposed like this."

"I've got lemon and lime." Alice tilted her head and made an oddly sour face. "What should I do?"

"Splice ice mice." Harry rolled his eyes. "Though, I prefer strawberry and kiwi."

"You can never stick to the script." Alice rolled her eyes and lowered her wand to point at the ground. "If Dumbledore didn't favor you so much, I'd hex you blind. Did I hear Lily?"

"She's guarding my back. I see you've got someone all wrapped up." Harry quirked a brow and decided to give in to his inner Sirius. "Can I have my prezzie then?"

"I'm not letting you in." Alice's wand twitched. "Frank is protecting her, and I won't take a chance with that."

"Just pass her through and Lily will take her in to headquarters for questioning." Harry nodded his head toward Susan.

"Back up." Alice sent Hannah through the ward with a gentle motion. "I think she's a victim, but I can't take any risks. Be careful with her."

"Of course." Susan nodded and took over the levitation smoothly as Hannah began to blink. "Take care and be safe, Alice."

"Go, Lily." Harry gestured at Lily. "I'm going to see her off and have a little explore. Might find something wicked. Alright then, Allie."

"Mind yourself." Alice winked at him. "You may drive me quite mad, but the world would be a poorer place without you in it."

Harry nodded and stepped away from her line of sight before his shoulders slumped. He felt the glamour dissipate and looked up to find Draco offering him a hand.

He stared up at the blond. His cousin. How has he never realized?

Harry took a deep breath and clasped Draco's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

Hannah gripped Neville's robes in her fists and fought for each breath. The ropes were gone, but she couldn't wish the panic away. Goddess, she'd faced her fair share at the Battle of Hogwarts, but Alice Longbottom was terrifying.

"Are all the women in your family required to be loving and then terrifying in turns?" Hannah blinked up into Neville's face and tried to smile. "Because I need to work on that second part."

"You're terrifying enough." Neville buried his fingers in her hair and hides his smile against her temple with a kiss.

"I do loving really well." Hannah relaxed against his broad chest and let her eyes close.

"You do." Neville pulled her closer. "You might want to take more back up when you hare off with Hermione to do Goddess only knows what. She has a tendency to jump without looking."

"I pushed her this time." Hannah pushed back from him and looked up into his eyes again. "I didn't realize how much power the memory evoked. I should have studied her while she thought about it in a controlled environment before I encouraged her to try this. I was so eager, and I've put her in danger."

"She knew the risks." Luna spoke softly from across the room, but no one missed her words. "I've been with her when she's called up her memories for this. She was afraid to fail, afraid she'd dulled the memory by keeping it so occluded. She hadn't."

"She occludes the memory constantly? Why didn't she tell me?" Hannah swallowed down the sudden sour taste in her throat. "I would have been more careful."

"I don't think she wants to talk about how she still functions after all of that." Luna looked to the side and blinked rapidly.

"It's a major thing!" Hannah pushed away from Neville. "She's linked into their magic and their minds. They're lost in some memory storm and she can't lead them out without help."

"They will wear out soon." One of the healers shook his head. "We will be able to fix this mess."

"They won't wear out." Hannah snarled. "They've been spooling magic inside themselves. They could go for days maybe weeks without a flutter in their power. The spells that allow patients to draw nourishment from the air are still active, but Hermione doesn't have that kind of time."

"I'm sure your theories are quite developed." The pompous healer actually patted her arm. "Patients in their condition cannot spool magic."

"You misdiagnosed them." Hannah shook her head. "They were highly trained aurors. Both were accomplished workers of the mind arts. They've been hiding in their own minds and working out problems with defensive spells for years."

"You can't know that." The healer shook his head.

"I can extrapolate it." Hannah stepped into the man and pushed her wand against his chest. "I examined them on several occasions and noticed that their behaviors did not match the diagnosis on their charts. You've only ever looked at their charts. You should be brought up on charges."

"I don't think she needs to worry about being fierce enough to fit in with the Longbottom ladies at all." Narcissa quirked a brow up and glanced at Augusta. "Do you?"

"I have no doubt she will be an asset to our family." Augusta smiled tightly and looked toward the healer. "You need to remove yourself before I start hexing bits off you."

The healer paled and took two steps back and pressed his back against a wall. His eyes flashed from Augusta to Hannah repeatedly before he toppled to the floor, insensate.

"They need to win the battle." Lucius closed his eyes briefly. "This was a fairly common problem during the second war. I can go in. They can take me down."

"You don't have your robes." Harry inserted himself into the conversation with open disdain. "Are they going to recognize you? It's been a long time."

"He has his robes." Draco swallowed. "He's still marked. The robes can be generated from the mark."

"Then why aren't you offering to run in there, Malfoy?" Harry shook his head. "Too afraid?"

"Stop it." Millie pushed Harry back with a flick of her fingers. "Draco isn't marked anymore. Lucius is offering to go into a room and let them take him down with no guarantee that they won't use lethal force. Stop mocking them."

"It's not the best option anyway." Susan swallowed. "We need to focus the circle and pull Hermione out of her memories. It's the best option with those wards. I doubt Lord Malfoy would make it in."

"We need Neville, Draco, and Lady Longbottom in the center to tune it." Luna nodded and started sketching it into the air with lights. "The problem is our fifth."

"I'll be your fifth." Harry looked at Luna hopefully.

"You can't be our fifth we need a witch to work this magic." Luna shook her head. "Not to mention, you're more likely to drive Hermione away than welcome her back. It's more than a few nargles this time."

"I can hold my own." Narcissa stepped forward and raised her chin.

"Her link with Bellatrix might be a problem." Susan rubbed her chin. "But she's Draco's mother."

"She's strong enough." Luna marked some runes into the glowing circle and looked up at the others with a nod. "Either way, her magic will be able to help us get in."

"I've never done this." Millie frowned. "I'm the weak link here."

"You're one of us. You danced with us. There's no question. You are strong enough." Susan tossed her arm around Millie. "None of us have done this without Hermione. This isn't going to be easy, but we get to do some good."

"I'll do my best." Millie nodded and grabbed Hannah's hand.

Luna glanced up and set the glowing circle to spinning. It grew larger with each turn. Lights flashed and flared with each expansion.

"We have five minutes before I have to set it." Luna looked at Narcissa and held out her hand. The older witch grabbed it and nodded her head. "Your taking Hermione's place at the head. You are the very magic that flows. Millie will take water, Susan has fire, Hannah holds earth, and I am air. We're linked. We won't hurt you."

"I never thought you would." Narcissa nodded and stood where Luna pointed. The others moved where the blonde witch indicated and she smiled as Draco, Neville, and Augusta stepped into the center of the circle. The wheel was spinning over them in kaleidoscope of colors. The stood shoulder to shoulder facing out toward the witches.

"It's going to be okay." Luna grinned at them as she took her place and the circle fell to the floor and locked into place. "Hermione can pull them all out. She can do it."


	32. Chapter 32

Narcissa shivered even as her skin flushed. The unfamiliar magic racing through her felt like fire under her skin. Closing her eyes, she fought to focus on her power. The need to hold it close surged within her. She felt the small hairs on the back of her neck raise. She frowned and felt a reassuring surge of coolness flow through her, but it wasn't hers. Other sensations glared and shifted. The fire burned again and again. She tried to count the burning sensations, but each circuit came faster. The whirl picked up, flashes of sensation pulling through her and tearing bits of her apart. She was part of the maelstrom.

"You can do this, my love." Lucius spoke to her from beyond the circle.

The magic of the circle was consuming her. She, a witch in her prime, couldn't stand up to these girls. She couldn't stand with them. She felt her muscles quivering and her spine bow.

"Narcissa, day born Black, named for a flower, and a flower you are. Beautiful and graceful. A gift after long winter." Lucius' words cut through the insanity trying to rip her to shreds. "They didn't see you. They didn't see the power growing in you. I did. I still do. Every day. They didn't see you. The love and the passion. I do and I always will. I am nothing without you."

The cacophony of magic rose up and she lost the ability to focus on his words, but she could hear him. His voice, his tone, his devotion.

He anchored her and she felt her magic slide into place in the circle, a part of the whole. She could feel the others, hear their words in her mind even as his filled her ears. It was bliss.

She opened her eyes and looked into her son's face. The runes began to glow beneath them. Trails of light swirled up from the array and caressed her. She could feel it against her skin. She took a deep breath and felt a pulse within her. It felt almost like the first flush of desire, but it was too foreign, too other for something so base as desire. She felt it build until she felt words forming on her lips, falling off her tongue. They weren't words she knew or even a language she knew. She focused on Draco.

The spill of his blond hair across his forehead, the breadth of his shoulders, the new smile that usually graced his lips was missing. Hermione.

Curls and wild magic. Willful and and strong. Longing. A flash of orange fur and a swirl of silver. The pain as she was sprawled across cold marble. The screams that wouldn't end. Begging and tears and no mercy. The burning of every nerve ending as she clung to the hope that Harry would be rescued. More pain. Each breath burning. Bellatrix.

No. Narcissa took a deep breath and pushed forward the image of her son dancing with his witch. She saw images the others offered up. The girls dancing in a fountain. Hannah and Neville hugging Hermione between them. Luna tossing a ball composed of water at Hermione. Millie laughing as they shopped. Susan bent over an artifact with the brunette. Augusta's warm hug. The image of her running head long toward the battle between two witches that were all too familiar. Other images began to flicker moving too quickly for her to comprehend them. She felt the power breaking free from her and surrendered to it.

There was passion and joy. There was laughter. There was life.

Narcissa felt her magic coming back and felt pieces of it sliding back into place. Some of it felt foreign. She blinked and felt her eyes focus on the real world again. Her husband's hair brushed against her hand. She smiled up at him. She was standing, her back pressed to his chest. He was still so strong.

"You, my love, are as brave as any Gryffindor." He pulled her closer against his chest. "They said you should eat some chocolate."

"It will take a few days before you feel like you again." Luna chuckled and approached them with a big smile across her face. "Chocolate doesn't help as much as they think, but lots and lots of sex does."

Narcissa smiled at the young blonde. She felt the magic within her tingle and rubbed her fingers together to avoid grabbing the witch. Luna smiled again and wandered off toward Millicent.

"You're one of us now. Not purely, but it is enough." Hannah touched her shoulder from the side and she felt it deep under her skin. Her magic rose toward the connection. "It will always be there. Those pieces of us that live in you and the pieces of you that live in us. Gotta love the greater magics."

"Draco's in with the Longbottoms." Susan grinned up at her from her place on the floor. "Lucky you, you have such a strapping man to support you. You never hit the ground."

Susan rubbed the back of her head and glared at the approaching mediwizard. Hannah pushed the fool away and knelt next to her friend. Narcissa grinned as the girls embraced. Part of her wanted to join them on the floor, but it would be unseemly for a witch of her years.

"Draco will be out soon." Millie frowned and stumbled as she approached them. "He wanted to check on you, but Hermione needed him. She's shaking like a leaf. How do I know all of this?"

"You are one of us." Luna slung her arm around Millie. "It's weird. Each major casting draws us closer. The odd bits of knowledge fade over time."

"I'm different." Narcissa heard her own voice and blinked. Why did it sound so foreign?

"You aren't at the same stage we are." Luna shrugged. "You belong to another group, but we are linked. Circles within circles. Like a puzzle ring. It only makes sense to us when it is all in place, but it is what it is in any form. Sex helps put you back together faster. You really should try it."

"You just like sex." Susan smirked at the blond and flicked a blue flame at her. Luna caught it and let it dance on her hand for a moment.

"I'm sticking with chocolate until after my wedding." Millie glared at Luna.

"Mum." Draco leaned out of the room and smiled at her. "Dad. Come in."

Narcissa frowned and stepped back from the four witches now propping each other up on the floor. She felt the tangle of their powers loosen with each step she took away from them.

Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand and felt the thrum of his power brush against hers. She fought the urge to laugh. Luna wasn't half as dotty as she appeared.


	33. Chapter 33

Draco stood next to his parents and faced the group of Longbottoms arrayed around the room. For the first time, he understood why the Longbottom name was revered. He'd seen Neville and Hermione in action, but to feel the power of the newly reunited family was akin to standing too close to a bonfire.

Hermione fit into the family with ease. Her brown eyes were near in color to her new father's, and Longbottoms were traditionally brunette. It was more than that though. Standing before them, even in this neutral space, was like standing before a pride of lions without a wand.

Draco dragged in a breath and glanced toward his mother. She had a genuine smile on her face. The polite mask he'd grown used to was gone. His eyes moved to his father. The man seemed to have grown three inches. He considered there disparate behavior and frowned.

He just wanted to hold his wife. It wasn't going to happen. He'd barely gotten to hug her before her father had pulled her back into his arms.

Lord Longbottom wasn't letting go of Hermione. His arms looked to be casually draped, but the man was on guard. This was his family. She was his family, and he was making her status quite clear. Hermione was the treasured daughter. There hadn't been an awkward moment for them. Alice and Frank accepted her. He could see how happy she was in the circle of her father's arms.

Of course, watching Lord Malfoy and Lord Longbottom size each other up wasn't exactly comfortable.

"She tells me they're planning a wedding." There was no quaver, no hesitation, in the man's voice. "I understand the bonding already occurred, but we will do this right."

"Of course." Lucius inclined his head. "Your daughter will be afforded every honor."

"The wedding was to honor Hermione's birth parents and to honor the choices she's made." Draco glanced toward his father. "We were planning a muggle ceremony."

Lucius merely nodded.

"We've been to a muggle wedding." Alice stroked her fingers through the hair at the end of her braid. "I understand they have a great variety of acceptable venues and styles. Lily used to wax poetic about it."

"There will be no quick run to the ministry for my daughter." Frank pulled Hermione in closer to his chest.

"It would be a useless endeavor." Lucius frowned. "The ministry recognized the bonding. This should be a public celebration of their choice."

"Well said." Frank inclined his head. "I spent too many years trapped in my own mind. I wake up to find my family has grown."

"It has grown strong." Narcissa stepped into the fray. "You have every right to be proud."

"It's good to see you smile, Cissa." Alice grinned. "I thought you'd lost the ability when we started school."

"No Black witch should smile like a simpleton in public." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Mother was quite clear."

"Do you still summer at the cottage?" Alice smiled.

"We haven't been for years, but perhaps we should reopen both houses." Narcissa broke ranks and moved to sit next to Alice. "Our grandchildren can roam both properties freely. We could spruce up the tree house and have picnics."

"Let's plan the wedding before we stock the nursery." Lucius grinned. "No old buddies counting back on their fingers, please."

"I agree." Frank smiled. "In fact, Hermione should return home until after the wedding."

"One hand too far." Augusta snickered.

"I have a home of my own." Hermione shrugged out of her father's arms. "It's perfect."

"The Keep is a pile of rocks." Lucius frowned.

"Actually, it's not so much anymore." Draco shrugged. "The elves have taken to restoring it. There were blueprints and garden designs on the table this morning."

"I'm sure your home is lovely." Alice smiled.

"Until the wedding, she should stay with us." Frank glanced at his wife. "It is still our job to protect her."

Augusta crossed her arms over her chest. Alice planted her hands on her hips. Hermione narrowed her eyes. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"Dad." Neville shook his head. "Hermione, injured and wandless, could take me on my best day with the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and my wand in the other. She earned her Order of Merlin."

"So did you." Hermione smiled at Neville, but she didn't correct him. "I think we need to catch up. Why don't you all stay with us?"

Draco closed his eyes.

"They aren't releasing you yet." Augusta glowered at her son. "Which is probably for the best. You sound like my grandfather."

Frank blushed, and Alice giggled.

"I want to do this right." Frank grumbled. "I had a toddler yesterday. Now, I have two grown children. We missed it all."

Alice moved on shaky legs to sit next to her husband. The exhaustion of it all was beginning to catch up with them. She patted his hand.

"You haven't missed it all." Hermione knelt before them. "Neville and I are trouble. I dance in fountains."

"Among other things." Neville rolled his eyes.

"He lets Luna and I experiment in the greenhouse." Hermione smirked. "Ask Lord Malfoy about the things we've done."

Draco chuckled and watched his father blush. His mother stroked his father's back and tugged on the end of his hair. Goddess, his parents looked happy.

"Plus, Neville's honor needs to be protected." Hermione grinned up at her brother. "And his arse, because Hannah is going to skin it for leaving her out in the hall while we had a family discussion. No sword will save you now."

Neville turned an interesting shade of green and turned to the door.

Hannah was propped in the doorway with a wide smile. Draco glanced at his wife. These witches were up to no good.

"I didn't want to overwhelm them." Neville held up his hands. "I didn't forget you."

"I'm giving them the vial. Last Beltane, Luna's wine, and the maypole." Hannah smiled. "They need to see how much supervision you need."

Draco shook his head when he saw his wife smirk. Evil witches. The whole lot.


	34. Chapter 34

Ron glared at the tiny room he'd managed to procure for them. It wasn't much. Lavender would no doubt throw a fit, but he couldn't access his vault until he got this name thing cleared up.

He frowned and rubbed at his aching chest. His magic felt off, but he didn't know why. Hermione could probably explain it. He took a deep breath and sighed. He'd burned his bridges.

Gods, she'd looked lovely while she danced. It had been too much. Her there with Malfoy. He rubbed his hands over his head and messed his hair up.

He'd truly buggered this whole situation up.

If he'd been faithful, he'd have been the one with her. Now, he had a pregnant wife and no name to give his child. He was sure to be fired. Money was going to be an issue.

Harry would probably lend him some funds until he could get his Dad talked around.

He needed to find a way to support his family. He paced and considered his options. He looked around the sad little room and felt every bit of his failure. He hated being alone.

Lavender was sobbing her eyes out at her parents' place, but their wards wouldn't permit him access anymore. A person without a name couldn't get in many places. It had something to do with the older magics.

He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned.

"Hermione married Malfoy." He looked toward the dirt streaked window and caught a bit of his reflection. "Her temper has got her on the wrong end of the wand now."

He nodded at his vague reflection and let himself fall back on the bed. A giant plume of dust rose around him and covered him in filth.

* * *

Draco helped Hermione across the room. She was exhausted, but she'd insisted on coming home. He kissed the wild curls on the side of her head. Home was their home. He had an actual home because of her. It was a place with a name. Sure. It was many things, but it was their home. That their home had somehow grown from a tower into a small fortress whole they had been out for a single day didn't need examining.

Everything was shining and the wonderful scent of a warm meal drifted from the table in the great room.

"We have to thank the elves. We have a proper guest wing now." Hermione pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Did you know they could build things like this?"

"I didn't think it was possible to build anything this quickly." Draco stroked the side of her face.

"They're amazing." Hermione smiled. "Our elves. Didn't ever imagine saying that."

Draco watched her settle into her chair and pushed it in for her. It was probably best that he didn't tell her he wasn't talking about the elves.

* * *

Ginny stalked through her parents' orchard. All the trees were healthy. They were flowering. The scent alone was lovely. She stopped and closed her eyes against the sight.

It felt like the whole world was mocking her.

She'd underestimated Hermione.

The witch wasn't some weak little muggleborn. She was a Longbottom. She was a Malfoy. She was everyone's favorite.

Ginny plopped down on the thick grass and remembered the few times Hermione had asked her to join her friends for lunch.

It had been awful.

She'd expected it to be the two of them and the others, but it wasn't.

Hermione flitted from Susan to Hannah to Luna with ease. Each one was her friend. It had been odd to see Hermione with girls. She's thought she was Hermione's only real girlfriend.

That thought had kept her safe.

A Hermione that needed her wouldn't take Harry away, but a Hermione with all these girl friends didn't need little Ginny Weasley.

Her brother wasn't going to hold onto Hermione. She'd come to her senses, see him in all his imbecilic glory, and leave. They'd rip her family up, and Hermione would take Harry with her.

Now, her family was ripped up. Harry wasn't anywhere to be found. She'd done it all for nothing. There was no way to fix this.

Ginny curled up in the moonlight and cried.

* * *

Frank hated letting his children wander off into the world without protection. At least, his mother would look out for Neville. Hermione had left with her Malfoy husband. He took a deep breath. The boy was nice enough. His daughter was strong. He let the breath go.

"They will be here tomorrow." Alice patted the bed next to her. "They fought in the war. They aren't going to get into trouble in one night of peacetime."

"I need to know they're safe." He looked over at his wife. "I've failed you and my mother and Neville. Hermione needed us. That bitch tortured her and I was stuck in my bloody mind. What use am I?"

"You fought long enough to keep us alive." Alice pushed the blankets off her legs and padded across the room to his side. "We aren't long dead and buried because you fought. We have a chance at a life with our family around us because of you."

"Our son is a man. He's amazing." Frank pulled his wife into his arms. "And fate gave us the little girl you always wanted. It's too good. It's too much. Something is going to go wrong. Something bad will happen."

"If it does, we will fight." Alice stroked his chest with her fingertips.

"I just want them safe." He looked down into her eyes. "I want them protected."

"Let Lucius worry about it tonight." Alice smirked. "The two of you can compare notes tomorrow. The Hunt would falter at the sight of the two of you fighting together."

"I can't sleep." Frank frowned down at his wife's mischievous smile.

"I can help with that." She pulled out of his arms and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it once and led him to the bed.


	35. Chapter 35

Lucius watched his wife sleep. She'd been giddy with exhaustion most of the night, but nothing had suppressed her need for him. It had been an adventure helping her settle back into herself. She pushed his libido to the breaking point. He didn't bother to fight the smile riding his face.

It was a day and a night he would never forget.

Narcissa worked magic beyond his ken, surrendered parts of herself and been rewarded with bits and pieces of others. Then, she'd found her way back to him despite his failures and his failings. She was a miracle, his miracle.

Draco's wife might be the driving force behind the changes in his world, but Narcissa was the one that made it real for him. Through her, he could see possibilities he'd never considered.

These girls were stirring a dangerous cauldron. They'd done remarkable things. Things that would not go unnoticed. And in that was the rub.

Wizards did not like change. They tied up bows and festooned it with ribbons, but every major war in their world was about change.

He'd joined a cause to keep pure bloods in control. He'd followed his father and his father before him. It was the way.

It was the wrong way.

Feminine magics were mysterious. They were the unknown. Women were imbued with the magic of creation. They were the living chalices of magic.

Most men didn't wind up in the roses when they gave themselves over to a cause. It hadn't served him well in the past, but this was different. Most men never stood beside their dream as she lived and breathed. Most men never knew the joy of having their perfect match.

Most men...

There would be jealousy and fear.

The legends existed still. In times before Merlin, when magic was wild and free, witches had wielded power with ease, the equals of any wizard. Their Lords had danced attendance to their needs. Some witches were spiteful creatures. Nimue had been a dangerous radical. She'd given power, but she'd caged wizards when they'd abused it. Circe turned men to pigs. Jenny Greenteeth had drowned people with abandon. Calypso had lured men away from their wives. Most of the stories were horrible, the witches out of control.

The Dragon Lord had lived in harmony with his lady, but he hadn't stood long without her. She'd fought. She'd lost. It was a cautionary tale.

None of the stories ended well.

He dragged a breath in through his teeth.

There had to be witches that had done good things. Why were there so few stories of their kindness and caring? Where were the tales of triumph? The dances and the deep magics were developed for a reason.

They had quit working for a reason as well.

Not that it mattered. He didn't need the answers to determine his place.

They had done no wrong, but Hermione and her coven were working magic that had been thought lost. It was amazing and inspiring. It drew attention. The press would take certain expected liberties with the truth and land them all in the mire. A revolution of feminine power was a threat to the status quo, and the status quo was a wizarding favorite.

When they came for his witches, and he knew they would come, the hoard would find only disappointment. Narcissa, Hermione, and her coven mates would stand protected. He'd spent a lifetime learning to fight, learning to win. This was a battle he could not and would not lose.0

* * *

Harry stared up at Potter Manor with wide eyes. He'd assumed it was in ruins, but it was just empty. The moonlight reflected off the windows. It looked like his family had gone to bed. He imagined sunlight flashing on the window panes as his family moved about. His mother, his father, his grandparents, and his siblings would have filled the place with laughter. His fantasy gave way to reality. The house stood empty. He swallowed down the grief that brief flash of fantasy had provided. It did no good to dwell on what might have been.

Dumbledore had talked his parents into leaving this place. Why? He could feel the power of it. The land itself called to him and infused him with a sense of safety.

How had his grandparents died? There was no evidence of a battle here.

Merlin, why didn't anything make sense?

He stepped along the smooth slate of the path to the door. He felt the secondary wards brush over him. They were faint, but he felt a sudden flush of warm affection. This was his home. This was where he belonged. The land and the building recognized him.

He opened the door and stepped inside. This is where his family would be raised. They would no the feeling of security that came from truly belonging. He placed his hand on the door and let his magic strengthen the wards.

* * *

Blaise looked around his flat. It was an ode to modern perfection. It was sleek and open. It was colorless, whites and blacks and grays blended seamlessly through the space. He'd wanted it that way.

There were no dark objects sitting about to be admired. There were no family portraits to chat up his visitors. He'd spent enough time in creepy old houses filled with things that just might devour the unwary. It was the price he paid for his mother's ambitions.

It hadn't surprised anyone when he bought his own place. A flat in the city was the furthest thing from the damp, dark manor houses of decrepit old men. The wall of windows and the constant light soothed him.

He'd designed this space. It was his.

It had been perfect a few days ago. He'd enjoyed the pure simplicity of it. Now, it felt empty. It needed color. It needed warmth. It needed a mirror and other things.

It needed her.

Susan.

He needed her.


	36. Chapter 36

Frank stared at the library and smiled. Three days awake and he'd found his way to peace. It was organized and well dusted. The warm, welcoming scent of lemon oil filled the air. He'd never had the Longbottom flair for plants. The greenhouses, moist and beautiful, had flourished with things that intimidated him as young lad. The library was his sanctuary as a child.

It was good to be home.

His wife and mother were off shopping with the girls. The gaggle of feminine danger had passed through like a storm with Alice securely linked arm in arm with their daughter. If the group hadn't terrified him witless, he would have been jealous of their time together.

"Hermione will be quite angry that she missed sharing this with you." Neville leaned against the door jamb. "She organized it and sorted it all out after the war. Never met a book she wouldn't devour."

"Magic does provide." Frank grinned. "If one has faith."

"Gran called you her beloved cookoo. Said you didn't care for the greenhouses as a lad." Neville looked around the room. "I could barely stay in these rooms, and only partly because Uncle Algie was always stalking me, trying to scare my magic into showing."

"That's normal for our family, son." Frank smiled. "Plants and plants and plants. We grow rich with the land and the dirt under our nails."

"A statement oft repeated." Neville stepped fully into the room. "I've done my best to make you proud."

"All you ever had to do was be to make me proud." Frank pulled his son into his arms. "I've missed so much. I wish I'd been here for you."

"You are now." Neville squeezed his father tight and stepped back. "Did you come in here to commune with the books or did you have a purpose?"

"I was hoping to find out a bit about muggle weddings." Frank shifted from one foot to the next and blushed. "I don't want to be caught flat footed with you lot."

"There's nothing in here." Neville shrugged. "Hermione burned our muggle studies books in the fireplace and toasted marshmallows over them. She found them to be sadly lacking in sense and reality. After a forty minute lecture on anthropological studies, she deemed them unfit even for amusement, but I bought some things when I was out with Hannah on the muggle side."

Neville accioed the group of magazines and the two men settled at the table to study a variety of bridal magazines.

* * *

Hermione smiled at her mother. Alice had dragged her out of the store to grab a cup while the rest of their group continued helping Millie sort out a trousseau. Why anyone needed a new wardrobe just to be married was beyond her. It all seemed rather Victorian to her.

"I imagine this feeling of kinship between us is difficult for you." Alice didn't look up from her cup. "You had a mother, and I don't want to pretend she didn't exist."

"It isn't difficult. It feels natural and right." Hermione looked out the window and watched the crowds passing by. "My biological parents would have loved that I have you and Frank. They wouldn't want me to be without the love we already share. Is that strange? I worry that you must feel like you were pressed into service as my parents. You didn't choose this or me."

"Magic provides." Alice smiled and patted Hermione's hand. "We wanted a sibling for Neville, maybe more than one. We were unable to do it the usual way, but we couldn't be happier to have you."

Hermione relaxed and sipped her tea, basking in her mother's affection. She still missed her muggle family. She always would, but she knew they would understand. She imaginedher mother's wide, wonderful smile.

"My first parents were dentists." Hermione smiled at Alice's blank look. "Healers for teeth. They liked helping people and believed that making the world a better place is a sacred duty."

"They raised you to be independent and strong."

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "When I moved in with Neville and Gran, I never thought it would lead to this."

"So, how did you wind up with the young Malfoy?"

"I was angry at the world, and there was drinking." Hermione shrugged one shoulder and traced a finger along the edge of her teacup's saucer. "He was angry about the future, and there was drinking."

"So, there was drinking." Alice smirked.

"Quite a lot of it." Hermione nodded. "And then there was magic."

"I have a feeling there's a bit more to the story." Alice plucked up a biscuit. "Don't make me interrogate you."

"But isn't that what mothers do?" Hermione grinned.

"I suppose it is." Alice leaned back in her chair and assessed her daughter through narrowed eyes.

"We put our faith in the magic." Hermione grinned. She could hear the others making their boisterous way toward them. Luna always knew when the time was right. "Isn't that all you really need to know?

* * *

Lucius stared at the stones from a distance. They were stark and beautiful, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd truly seen them, if he'd ever truly seen them. His father had turned away from the magic in his blood to follow another path. It had been his grandfather, already aged beyond most wizards, that had brought him here and taught him how to access them.

He touched the sundial that was masked from muggle eyes. It allowed him proper access to the stones where Malfoys worshipped when they could find it within themselves to be true. He waited as it worked, waited for the moment when he could fall to his knees.

He wondered at the ancestor that had allowed this place to be seen and claimed by muggles. Which one of his illustrious antecedents had failed so spectacularly? Were all their achievements mere whisks of illusory word play?

The dial turned, and he stepped forward with purpose.

He passed through the first circle and felt the pressure of magic not his own trying to find purchase in him. Voices, his father's, his gransfather's, Voldemort's, they taunted him. Their insults grew louder as he stepped to the altar stone, but so did other voices.

His mother.

His wife.

His son.

He could hear them faintly, but they did not jeer.

They believed.

He pulled the small obsidian blade from his pocket and stared at the altar stone. He sliced one palm and then the next. He called forth the images and thoughts of those he longed to protect. He let the blood well in the palms of his hand.

He felt the sun warm his hair and scalp.

It was time.

He pressed his hands to the stone and felt the power surge through him.

Faith. Ephemeral and real. Love. Divine and bestial.

His heart beat loudly and drowned out all the voices save his own.

"Help me to help them."

He dropped to his knees, dragging his slick, bloody hands across the stone. He did not break contact.

"Help me to help them."

Finally, he felt it. His magic slid out from him and returned stronger. He had reformed the broken bond. The magic of this place was no longer foreign to him.

His hands slipped from the rock and dropped to the grass. He bowed his head to the ground.

"Magic will provide." It was a prayer from penitent man.


	37. Chapter 37

Draco reclined in the sweet smelling grass next to his brother in law and watched Hermione and Luna, pressed back to back, floating six feet off the ground. There was a circle of small glittering stones resting on the ground beneath them. From time to time, the rocks would glow and the girls would rise up just a bit higher. No words passed their lips. Their hands didn't move, and their wands were resting on the small table by the willow tree. They weren't using any discernible spell. It was just magic.

"You need to watch these two." Neville eyed them warily. "Not that you can stop them. They're the ones that do things just because they can. I spent days with hair that flowed blue every time I sneezed. It's Susan and Hannah that always have purpose, but Hermione and Luna like to experiment. It will be interesting to see what Millie brings to the mix."

"Millie tends to be cautious, but I think that has more to do with being around Daphne and Pansy all the time." Draco shrugged. "It's wonderful to see her opening up."

"I spent more time with the girls than anyone, but I never noticed how unhappy Hermione was away from them. I didn't notice how quiet she was around Ron. She never laughed unless George got to her." Neville stroked his finger along a blade of grass. "She's happy all the time now, and it shows. It's still odd to say it, but you're good for her."

"She's good for me as well, but there is one thing." Draco glanced toward the stairs where the beast lay sprawled in the sunlight. "How do you deal with the demon cat?"

"Sorry, can't help you. There is no dealing with him." Neville grinned. "I grew a special cat nip for him. He hates me still. Crooks doesn't like anyone but the girls and Gran. You just have to accept that he's not going anywhere and avoid the claws. They're razor sharp."

Draco sighed and looked back to the two floating witches. They were spinning in a slow twirl and about ten feet up. There was a flash of silver and Draco grinned as Hermione's guardian flew around the two women in a lazy circle.

"That thing isn't really jewelry." Neville narrowed his eyes as it executed a loop de loop. "Enchanted jewelry isn't capable of doing that."

"Hermione treats it like another familiar." Draco tilted his head and examined the thing in question.

"It's not a horcrux. Hermione would know." Neville settled back into the grass. "Maybe it's like the good equivalent?"

"The elves might know. They knew where it was. They insisted she wear it." Draco sat up and looked around him. "They just keep doing things. I don't even think about it, but they're rebuilding this place."

"They did say that you belonged to them." Neville chuckled. "Hermione admires their free will."

"I'm not complaining about them." Draco frowned. "I'm realizing how much I've just accepted."

"And worrying about how the rest of our world will react?" Neville sat up next to him.

"You're worried, too." Draco met Neville's steady gaze.

"I'm not completely lacking in political acumen." Neville rolled his eyes. "Plants are so much easier to put up with than people."

Draco chuckled and let himself relax. It was a lovely morning. There was no need to borrow trouble.

* * *

Lucius watched from his comfortable chair as Millicent Bulstrode's father paced across the room and back again. The wizard had arrived uninvited and overexcited, but the reasons for his distress had yet to make it out of his mouth.

"I can not help you if you don't speak to me." Lucius templed his fingers.

"Where did he get the money? Where did Goyle get the money?" Graham Bulstrode whirled around and faced Lucius. "Did you give it to him?"

"I didn't. I'm afraid I wouldn't have seen the purpose of it." Lucius frowned. "I would imagine Hermione is the source."

"What game is she playing?" The wizard crumpled into the chair across from his. "I've spent so long trying to protect my Millie. She was so weak as an infant, and her magic wasn't that strong."

"Hermione is no threat. None of the girls are." Lucius sighed.

"Millie's name is in the papers." The man sat back and shook his head. "How am I supposed to protect her when the whole world is watching?"

"I'm working on that." Lucius frowned. "I'm going to meet with Frank Longbottom later this week. Why don't you join us?"

"Longbottom?" Graham blinked twice and his face became very still. "Why would he meet with you?"

"Ostensibly, we are discussing the new unity of our houses." Lucius smirked. "My son and his daughter are planning to hold a ceremony to celebrate their bonding. It's all very complicated. Apparently, he has been doing research."

"I could use some help there." Graham nodded. "Millie wants a traditional wedding, but I've no idea how to help her plan it."

"Narcissa would be glad to lend a hand." Lucius leaned back in his own seat. "She's grown quite fond of your girl."

* * *

Susan frowned as she sat next to Hannah at their monthly luncheon with their fellow Hufflepuffs. There was something different in the mix. She leaned back and watched MacMillan talk with Astrid Wenlock. The witch was kind, but as a conversationalist she ranked somewhere below a tree. Ernie never been one for a dullard.

"So, Susie, you've been keeping some interesting company of late." Zacharias Smith leaned forward and set his cup down with enough force to draw all eyes toward him. "Zabini?"

"Amongst others." Susan smirked. "We aren't in school anymore. I find life without the identifying ties so much more fun to navigate."

"Granger and that dotty Ravenclaw aren't so bad, but the rest are bad news." Smith was clearly trying to lead all his flock away from the big bad wolf. Being a direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff had inflated his ego beyond imagining.

"Luna Lovegood is a decorated war hero." Hannah frowned at Smith. "She is kind and intelligent. She's a loyal friend. If you use anything other than a respectful tone when you talk of her, I will be forced to remind you that I know how to many things other than healing."

"So, you like cavorting with Slytherins?" Zacharias smirked, but couldn't quite cover the fear in his eyes.

"Grow up, Zack." Susan smiled as she used his despised nickname. "We aren't in school any longer. The war is over. Holding onto grudges is infantile and narrow minded."

"You cast aside Cedric's memory so easily?" Smith stood up and flattened his hands on the table.

"I honor it." Susan pushed back from the table. "He knew that building walls between us was wrong. He understood that community extended beyond the yellow and black. Nymphadora Tonks mother was the daughter of a Slytherin. Was she less of a Hufflepuff for it?"

Zacharias opened his mouth to respond, but Hannah hit him with a silencio.

"It would be best if you learned the value of silence." Hannah stood up and gathered her things. "You may be a direct descendant of Helga herself, but so are half the people at this table. Only you give a damn. If Blaise and Susan attend a wedding and dance, your only thought should concern their enjoyment of the event. Hermione Granger Longbottom Malfoy is my sister in law to be. Luna Lovegood is one of my dearest friends. Millicent Bulstrode is decent, sweet, and loving. I am honored to call her friend. If you think trying to separate me from my friends is in any way acceptable, you need to think again. Susan will hurt you, but I'll ruin you. I'll take you apart piece by piece until your little world in nothing more than dust at your feet."

Hannah patted Susan's arm and apparated away with an audible pop. Susan grinned maliciously at the stupefied faces around her. She flicked her fingers at Smith and released Hannah's spell.

"Loyalty means something to Hannah and to me." Susan stood up and looked around the table. She noted which of her housemates met her eyes and which did not. "It should mean something to all of us."

* * *

Lavender looked up as Ron walked toward her. It was obvious that he'd spent the last few days getting bad news. He wasn't walking with his usual swagger. Even his hair seemed dull in the bright light of the afternoon sun. She fretted with the hem of her jumper. Her father wanted her to keep away from him until he'd managed to regain his name, but she couldn't do that.

"Lav." He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb under her eye. "I was so worried you wouldn't be here."

"I'm your wife." She slid to the side on the park bench to give him room to sit.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ron sank onto the bench next to her. "I've lost my contract. They paid me a small sum to go away. It's enough to live on if we're real tight with it, but I'll need to find work."

"No one will hire you without a name." Lav frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"I can work in the muggle world." Ron swallowed audibly. "I sent an owl to Dean Thomas. Hopefully, he will help me."

"He won't. None of them will." She shook her head. "They're dependent on their reputations in our world, especially the muggleborn."

"I'll go to Harry then." Ron shrugged. "He will help me, and he isn't dependent on anything."

Lavender nodded her head and let him continue talking. She knew Harry wouldn't help him. Hermione would stop it somehow. She chewed on her lower lip. There was only one thing to do. Ginny had her secrets. She'd gladly help if it meant keeping them.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry grinned as he noticed another of the images of Saint George and the dragon decorating his family's estate. There seemed to be one in every room. It seemed so properly patriotic and very non magical. He traced his finger over carved wood of the door. He examined the scene carefully, wondering why his relatives had been so fond of this image. The knight stood with a part of the lance that dispatched the dragon, but he didn't appear triumphant. It was the same on every door, tapestry, and painting. It wasn't always the same weapon. There was quite a variety. They were always muggle though, and the knight always seemed too exhausted to enjoy the victory.

"It's the curse." A portrait in the room offered. "The Peverell curse. Three brothers, raised up by Merlin himself, tasked with finding a way to end the strife of the time. Arthur's the one they all remember, but Merlin had an eye for up and coming young men be they wizard or muggle long before he cast his eyes toward Arthur."

"What does that have to do with all the Georges?" Harry moved toward the portrait. His family hadn't been all that chatty.

Harry examined the man reclining against a toppled stone in the portrait. Hermione would probably deduce what decade the damnable thing had been painted by a flair of fashion or a paint color that had only been available for a brief time, but he didn't have her encyclopedic brain. The portrait was old. Really old.

"The Georges?" The wizard looked confused though the cracking of his paint made it hard to be sure. "Are they Norman boys?"

Harry sighed. He shouldn't expect every painting to make sense. It was nice to talk to someone though.

"Merlin knew the brothers?" Harry smiled in hopes of coaxing the painted wizard into further discussion. "I never really thought about that."

"Thought about the fact that that great wizard meddled in your family's past and all but destroyed your future, why would you think about that?" The portrait shook his head slightly. "Great wizards seem to like using you. Pity that."

* * *

Draco watched Hermione as she flitted about from person to person. Her feathers were a warm buttery yellow and her melodic songbird form still seemed to be able to lecture as she flew about. It was all very amusing.

Neville had tricked her into eating a canary cream. His wife's brother was doubled over with laughter. One had to admire his foolhardy bravery. Hermione was never one to let a prank go unanswered. He was quite sure Neville would suffer for this many times over.

Draco glanced out into the gathering night. The rolling fields pushing out from the greenhouses of the Longbottom demesne were sparkling in the dark indigo of nightfall. There was no artifice to it. The land was rich and the farriers danced. They didn't need to be shipped in and controlled with spells. He looked around him at the smiling faces and felt warm despite the bite in the air.

He'd come for the first of many family dinners expecting a formal event in the dining room and been dragged out to a picnic. They were all sprawled about on blankets eating with their fingers and laughing. Frank cradled Alice against his side and stole bits of fruit from her plate when she was distracted by Hannah's laughter.

"She's going to lock you in your animagus form again." Hannah tossed an apple at Neville. "It's all fun and games until she locks you up in a muggle zoo."

Even Augusta was curled up next to him on a cushion that Hermione transfigured for her. She chuckled as Hermione regained her human form and chased after Neville with her wand at the ready. The playful exchange of jinxes filled the air with splashes of colored light.

"It's good to see them playing. There's joy here again. You've been good for her." Augusta patted his hand with her surprisingly strong fingers. "She's truly happy with you."

"I hope so." Draco watched as his wife nailed her brother with a bubble jinx that affected his feet. He bounced higher with each step, and she caught him with the help of a quick breeze that pushed him toward her. She sprang up and slammed him to the ground. Draco winced in sympathy when she started pounding on her guffawing sibling.

"She practices dueling with me still. Once a week. There was a time I worried that the war had scarred her to deeply. She'd show up all grim determination despite her bond with the girls. Then, you came along, and she remembered how to truly smile." Augusta's fingers tightened around his. "I used you to bring her into my family. I'm not sorry for it. She's perfect for us. In fact, I'm rather glad I used you. I think you fit in quite well."

* * *

Ronald stared down at the book Luna was shoving toward him. He looked up at her and glanced toward the Slytherin waiting for her down the hall from his current lodging. Theo Nott seemed far more interested in the state of his shoes than what Luna was doing.

"Take the book, Ronald." Luna pushed it toward him again. "Hermione won't approach you, and you can't just rush up to her. She can't help you this time. You'll have to revise for yourself."

"Why are you here?" He looked back up to her wide blue eyes.

"I'm here because it was never our intention to hurt you." She frowned. "Well, not really. I did want to hex your bollocks off, Susan wanted to curse your line to never find peace, and Hannah was considering what size spiders to use when she cursed you with them. Hermione stopped us though."

"She always was forgiving." Ron rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"She still is. We were showing off a bit, but that magic would have honored you. The whole of our world would have believed that ridiculous story you came up with. I think you should have yourself checked over for multiple infestations." Luna shoved the book at his free hand again. "Take the book and read it. You'll need the guidance. This isn't going to die down. You must redeem yourself."

Ron looked down at the book and glanced up to see Luna being escorted from the building by a very protective Theodore Nott. His fingers tightened on the tooled leather cover, but he reined in his urge to throw the book at the retreating couple. Hermione and her friends were playing nice with snakes, so maybe it was time to get himself right. They might need his help someday.


	39. Chapter 39

Graham Bulstrode stood awkwardly in the Longbottom library doorway watching as his daughter bounced about with the female member of the Golden Trio. It was surreal. His daughter had never been one to fly high. She was a quiet girl. She wasn't a beauty. She took after him, not her mother. Well, she hadn't been a beauty, but, now, she was lovely. Her friends hadn't taught her glamours. They'd helped her find colors and robes that suited her. He blinked and shifted from foot to foot, trying desperately to understand the changes coming at him like a blast array of stunners.

"Dad, come in." Millie grabbed his hand. "It's okay."

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were standing next to Augusta Longbottom. Alice and Frank Longbottom were bent over a long table arguing about something pictures on the glossy pages in front of them. Goddess, he missed his wife. She'd have known what to do.

"Welcome to wedding central." Alice Longbottom grinned up at him. "We've been looking at some pictures in these magazines. I had no idea there were so many options for flowers."

"Let Neville do the flowers. He's always looking for a reason to putter about in the greenhouses. He will do a good job of it." Augusta Longbottom grinned. "If you want the best that is. Our boy has the touch."

"Can we have Luna help him." Millie chewed on her lower lip. "She's so excited to do something, and I'd rather she stay away from the food and drink."

"Neville will curse you sideways, but it's a good idea." The Malfoy bride smiled at his daughter. "Luna will probably coax some pixie lilies to bloom just for your special day."

"No flowers are worth getting cursed." Graham stepped in front of his daughter.

"Neville wouldn't actually curse her. He'd just carry on about having to deal with Luna. It's what he does." Frank Longbottom shrugged. "The way this group talks takes some mild adjusting of the vocabulary."

Graham found himself shaking hands with Lord Longbottom and nodding. The man seemed perfectly in tune with his family. Graham felt a stab of jealousy. How did a man that had spent the majority of his children's lives in a coma find it all so easy?

"When the girls run with an idea, it's quite terrifying." Frank grinned at him. "But, what are we to do?"

"Pray." Alice Longbottom laughed openly. The other witches joined her. Even Narcissa Malfoy chuckled.

Graham blushed a bit, but he saw no condemnation in their eyes.

"I think you'll like it here." Alice smiled at him.

"I think I might." Graham managed to smile and look about the room. His wife had always been the one to handle social situations, but, with this group, he might be alright on his own.

Millie smiled at him, and he knew things were finally coming right in his world.

* * *

Harry didn't want to leave his home, but the world outside would intrude if he didn't emerge. Ron's owl had found him, and he didn't want to deal with the redhead here. It was all confusing enough. He stepped beyond the wards and apparated to Diagon Alley.

There was a large crowd gathered around the restaurant where Ron wanted to meet him. It probably wasn't the best place for a serious conversation. Harry sighed and trudged up the road toward The Bell.

"You aren't welcome here, Sir." Harry heard an annoyed male voice through the crowd. "Please remove your shield from the door."

"You can't turn me away. I used to eat here all the time." Ron sounded incensed, and Harry started to push into the crowd. "I've got money. I'm a bloody war hero. Why can't I come in?"

"You no longer have a name, Sir." The man was obviously trying to be kind. "Your honor is questionable, and you have hurt those I claim as family. If you continue to block our entrance I will be forced to call the aurors."

"You know me." Ron shook his head. "I used to come here with Hermione."

"If she speaks for you, you may enter."

Hannah's father looked annoyed. Harry knew the feeling well.

"Ron, let's grab something muggle side." Harry clapped a hand down on his old friend's shoulder. "Making a public spectacle of yourself won't help you."

Harry felt the shield fall and breathed out a sigh of relief. Ron looked more baffled than belligerent. Things were crazy enough without him throwing a fit like a deranged toddler.

Harry half dragged Ron through the crowds and The Leaky Cauldron. The odd looks and obvious pity from the crowds were disturbing. It was a relief to step away from it all into the muggle rush.

"I think you need to get used to the muggle side." Harry smiled. "On the bright side, it will give you a lot of options."

"Options?" Ron stopped. "You're trying to comfort me with muggle options?"

Harry dragged Ron off the main road onto a side street.

"I should have known you'd throw a bloody fit." Harry growled. "This so typical."

"Typical?" Ron seemed to expand as his rage grew. "A bloke, your best mate no less, needs a little help and you can't be arsed."

"We tried to help you. I forced Hermione into coming to that farce of a wedding." Harry turned and faced Ron square on. "So, she brought Malfoy and did some fancy magic. Did it change anything?"

"She's married to Malfoy." Ron clenched his fists and shook them wildly about. "She went off and married the ferret just to hurt me."

"She didn't tie herself to Malfoy for all time just to hurt you. Hermione doesn't do things like that." Harry rolled his eyes. "Really, do you even know her? Think before you blow."

Ron took several shallow breaths. He shrunk in on himself with each exhalation.

"She didn't need to make such a bloody scene." Ron took a deep breath and slumped against the sign post next to him. "She didn't have to be so perfect."

"You buggered it all up." Harry sighed. "I don't know much about this nameless thing, but I think you should worry more about yourself than Hermione."

"Too right." Ron frowned. "It's like half my magic is gone. I never should have listened to Ginny."

"What did you listen to Ginny about?" Harry frowned. "You can't blame her for your mistakes."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Ron shifted from foot to foot. "I'm married. Luna gave me this book about finding my honor. It's complicated, and I need Hermione to explain it."

"Pretty sure that's not going to happen." Harry shrugged. "Let's get that lunch. Food always helps."

Ron nodded, and Harry felt a stab of guilt. Distracting Ron with food wasn't the kindest thing, but it was effective. He looked over at his friend and wondered if things would ever feel right again.

* * *

Theo rubbed his chin. His research project cum wedding gift was proving to be more of a challenge than he'd imagined it would be. There were songs of the Dragon Lord and his Lady. He knew that there were some stories floating around the dragon reserves. There were a few brief accounts of them that were written centuries after they were gone, but there was next to nothing from the time period.

It was decidedly odd. They had lived as Merlin rose to help form the foundations of wizarding society. It was common to record the great lovers' stories. Tristan and Isolde, Arthur and his Queen, Nimue and a lot of men, they all had multiple texts devoted to them. The Dragon Lord and his Lady had next to nothing.

Theo looked over his notes.

He knew the Dragon Lord founded the House of Malfoy. Perhaps he should ask Lord Malfoy for access to his library. Maybe the stories existed there.

If all else failed, he'd pursue his quarry into muggle records. At least, he had a better idea of how to dress.

He glanced up from his work when he felt Luna cross his wards. The warmth of her presence made the world seem a kinder place. He couldn't fight down the smile. The research could wait.

* * *

Susan looked at the cursed item on her desk. It was a slap dash bit of nonsense. Anyone could deal with it. She frowned up at the woman across from her. Her skin was smooth, and her scent was enticing. There was no doubt the witch was Blaise's mother. It was all there in the set of the eyes and the generous lips.

She'd set up this appointment and been willing to pay any price for it. The goblins were extremely happy, but Susan couldn't forget that this woman had appeared in her foe glass. Ignoring the urge to cancel the appointment, Susan leaned back in her chair and sprawled casually along the dragon hide. It was her territory after all. Blaise's mother was beautiful and conniving. of that, there was no doubt. Susan considered playing along with the plot, but it would set a dangerous precedent.

"If you wanted to meet me, dinner would have been easier and significantly less expensive." Susan smiled. "I am sure Blaise would have been happy to set it up."

"Blaise is a dear boy, but he has perfected avoiding anything that approaches maturity." Medora of the multiple surnames smiled at her, and she blinked. It was like looking into the sun. "I wanted a chance to get to know you. After all, we will be family soon enough."

"Presumptuous." Susan tilted her head. "We haven't made any decisions."

"You will. You're not the kind to run, and my son isn't a fool." The witch settled back into her chair gracefully. "He was spared the ravages of our heritage, but he knows that you are his future."

"The ravages of your heritage?" Susan shifted in her seat. This seemed wrong. Blaise's mother was spilling his secrets before he'd grown comfortable enough to tell her himself.

"My grandmother was a nymph. Beyond the libido issues, there are a host of other problems. I have difficulty making friends with women. Men are frequently demanding, but I must have a companion even though my mate is gone." Medora sighed. "She was blessed to find her mate and have several children. My mother lived a long happy life with her mate. I lost mine to that half snake madman."

"The war took far too many people from us." Susan leaned forward. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Blaise is all I have left. I know he sees me as an interfering ninny, but I need to keep him safe." She focused her eyes on Susan and they flashed amethyst in the light. "You are his witch, so you'd best get used to my ways. I promise to annoy you for many years to come."

"I look forward to it." Susan grinned. "Just bring me something interesting to play with. This wasn't challenging at all."

Susan flicked her fingers at the badly cursed necklace and smiled when it glowed with a blue light. Medora grinned at her. They shared a moment of understanding.

"I do aquire a fair amount of dangerous baubles." Medora shrugged elegantly. "I'll be sure to save them for you."

* * *

Draco was watching the elves plant a knot garden in an elaborate swirling pattern. The property was expanding each day. His lonely tower was a castle with outbuildings and a small elven village.

"They're expanding our demesne." Hermione wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I wonder if they're excavating and restoring or if they're just creating it."

"I was happy with our snug little tower, but this feels right." Draco turned around and pulled her close. "I think we should renew the wards again soon. This expansion might be stretching them thin in places."

"Listen to you." Hermione snuggled into his chest and her hair tickled his chin. "Being so protective. The war is over. Well, planning these weddings might be a kind of torture. My father has gotten a hold of some bridal magazines."

Draco nodded and decided to keep his own counsel. There was no need to step into the fray that was wedding planning. He really didn't need to piss off his father in law. The wizard had taken to having a daughter with joy and ferocity.

There were rules he'd learned over his life. Most of them were rubbish. He'd learned that the hard way. There was one that had risen up through it all.

The one rule more important than all the others was the simplest. That which you love more than your own life must be protected. He pushed back from her and stared down into her beloved face.

She traced his jaw with her fingers and drew him down for a kiss. He knew she'd stand between him and any threat. He knew she loved him.

His Hermione.

He lowered his lips to hers gently, just a brush against hers. Her breath caught and, her fingers tightened the tiniest bit on his sides. The warmth of her love had changed him. She'd uncovered all the parts of himself that he'd had spent years trying to eradicate. His life was rich with family and friendship now. All the parts he'd hollowed out to survive were renewed.

She glanced up when he pulled away. Eyes sparkling, lips parted slightly, she was a vision. Lovely. He felt their bond wrapping around them. Her magic teased along his skin drawing his up to join it in a swirling dance. Magic from the land rose up through them to join in the celebration.

A vision of vast stretches of green and the shadow of a dragon in flight leading him forward toward a giant ring of standing stones took root in his mind. There was weight to it. He wasn't a seer, but something in this was true. He saw the stones closer than before and Hermione stood in their center waiting for him.

The vision faded and left him back in the arms of his beloved.

He pressed his lips to hers again and felt her arch up into him. Her curves met his hard plains. There was such sweetness in her touch.

As they sank to the ground, he heard the flap of wings. The flash of silver in the distance was a comfort. The world wouldn't intrude on them. He stroked a hand along her side. Hermione buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. The world faded away, and there was only her.


	40. Chapter 40

Hermione stared off into space, letting her mind wander. The activity outside the window passed by without her notice. Neville was in gardening heaven, so she didn't need to fuss. She took a deep breath and flexed her fingers, remembering the feel of Draco's hair sliding through her grasp. Each strand was a silken delight. She took another breath and let herself imagine him wrapping her up in his arms. She could almost feel his fingers digging into her hips as she shifted on the seat. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Her bloody husband was driving her mad. There were no two ways about it. She'd never felt like this before, not even during her hormone fueled teen years.

Draco had been so very affectionate lately, and it was distracting. Some part of her mind was always entertaining some delicious and decadent scenario. She touched her neck where he liked to trail kisses and shivered in anticipation.

Her husband was dangerously addictive and far too devoted to being good. She didn't understand why he was adhering so steadfastly to his decision to wait for consummation, but he was quite dedicated. Driving her round the bend seemed to be a bit of fun on the side. The physical nature of his caresses was alluring, but the heated words and seductive promises he poured into her ears lingered. He painted such pictures with his words. There was no doubt about it. Draco Malfoy was driving her mad. He'd become such a rule follower. Of course, his determination didn't stop her imagination.

"Oh, Draco…." Susan tossed her long hair into Hermione's face. "You're such a strong wizard. I love your muscles."

"Oh, Hermione, I've wanted you for so long." Hannah pulled Susan up into her arms. "I'm just not quite sure what to do with you. I mean you are so you."

"I know. Let's just stare longingly out windows and ignore our friends." Susan fanned her face with one hand. "It will be a testament to the power of our love."

"Shut it, you." Hermione looked from Susan to Hannah. "I'm allowed to moon about a little bit."

"Yes." Luna smirked. "Just don't be a mooncalf about it."

"Charming." Hermione crossed her arms. "So, we can't find appropriate robes for Millie. It is short notice, so having custom robes made is tricky. Why not look at muggle gowns?"

"But muggles wear white for weddings." Millie frowned. "I've seen those magazines your father has. Those models looked like they were headed to a funeral."

"We are witches." Hannah smiled. "We can always adjust the color."

"Until some one casts a finite." Millie twisted her hands together. "What are we going to do?"

"We could dye the dress or charm it with embroidery." Luna twirled her fingers about and called up a flame that changed colors. "No finite problems with either of those."

"Embroidery?" Millie blinked.

"Witches have always used everything to hand." Luna plucked at a green gown. "I suppose the art was passed down from mother to daughter. It's a shame when things get lost."

"Misplaced." Susan smirked. "The knowledge was there. No one paid any attention to it."

"Why not go with a cream under gown and an embroidered over dress?" Hannah held up a muggle fashion magazine. "This dress has blue flowers. I like it. We could reverse it for the bridesmaids with our usual variety of blues for the gown."

"You don't think this is too muggle?" Millie chewed on her lower lip. "I don't want my father to balk."

"Witches needs to worry less." One of Hermione's elves waved her long fingered hand, and the magazine disappeared with a pop. "We wills be making your pretties. You needs be finding the blessing knife."

"The blessing knife?" Millie blinked. "My family just uses cords. Why would we use an athame?"

"When did the actual cords become traditional?" Hermione glanced toward Susan. "I understand it's a symbolic binding, but where is the sharing of your magic?"

"Also symbolic." Susan rolled her eyes. "Most people are afraid to look deficient if their magic doesn't rise to the occasion."

"That can happen?" Millie looked at each of the girls in turn. "Greg will panic. He always thinks his magic is too weak."

"Why?" Luna plopped down next to Hermione on the window seat. "His magic is his. How can it be too weak?"

"His father yelled at him and occasionally beat him for being a squib." Millie licked her lips. "It didn't stop when his letter came. The reasons just changed."

"Abusers don't actually need a reason." Hannah patted Millie. "They manufacture them."

"So, you don't think Greg will be embarrassed?" Millie took a deep breath.

"I think he'll be too happy to take note of anything but you." Hermione smiled. "So, we need a location."

"That will have to be the old Goyle place." Millie sighed. "It's a mess, but there are stones."

"Witches need to be finding the knife." An elf called. "We will go and fix the places."

"I think we've been giving our marching orders girls." Hermione smiled and caught Hannah looking out the window. "Oh, Neville, lift that pot. Use your muscles for me. Let me wipe your sweaty brow."

"It would only take a minute." Hannah touched the window lightly.

"Nothing that boy does takes a minute." Susan rolled her eyes. "Do we need to ban all wizards to keep our focus?"

* * *

Lavender took a deep breath. She wanted to run to Ginny for advice, but she was no where to be found. It wasn't surprising. People crossed the street to avoid her. Why would Ginny want to be seen in public with her?

Parvati had invited her for tea though. That was a good sign. She clenched her fists around her bag and approached the town house Parvati shared with her twin.

Padma opened the door and rolled her eyes. Lavender wanted to sink through the doormat. She'd never really paid attention to Padma. Parvati was so lively and so fun, but her sister was always so sensible.

"Your friend is here, Parvati." Padma called back to the house. "You'd best come in."

Lavender nodded and stepped through the door. The room that had always seemed so welcoming was suddenly intimidating. The small round table in the center of the entry way was topped with a riotous bouquet. The dark wood was brightened by vibrant silk pillows in a variety of colors. The odd juxtaposition of staid furnishings with bright colors gave the place an oddly posh feel.

Lavender looked down at her slightly scuffed shoes and felt out of place. She had always assumed she was the important one in their group. She was a Brown, a pureblood, and always in the know. She licked her lips nervously, and realized that she'd been lying to herself.

"Luna wants me to help you." Padma walked on the smooth marble of the floor with only the barest of clicks from her heels. "She owled me a letter this morning. Hermione and her friends can't help you. Parvati and I will help if you will listen, but if you continue on as you have been, I will take my sister on an extended tour of India. Parvati loves you. Please, try to make good choices."

"Hermione hates me." Lavender shook her head. "Ginny told me."

"Ginny isn't the one here now." Padma grabbed her hand. "Luna sent the letter because Hermione can not risk any contact with you. As the person you attacked, it falls to her to forgive you once you've proven you can change."

"She could just forgive us now." Lavender set her purse on the table. "It's not like she's really bound to pureblood customs."

"She's a Longbottom, and she's married to the last son of the House of Malfoy." Padma sighed. "Is she supposed to discount the honor of those houses to suit your whims?"

"She's not really a Longbottom." Lavender looked up at her hostess. "It's just an adoption. Ginny said..."

"That's your problem." Parvati stomped down the stairs. "Ginny. That girl has her own agenda. She's using you and her brother to get what she wants. Stop being her puppet. I don't want to lose you."

"Okay." Lavender looked from her best friend to her twin. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he flew his broom high over the keep. The castle and its grounds looked so different now. It really was his home.

"Do we have to fly so high?" Neville wobbled up next to him. "I'm not crazy about heights."

"Do you want to be able to keep up with your dad when we play pick up quidditch or not?" Draco raised a brow at his brother in law. "These are not the school brooms. They won't break apart on you."

"I know that." Neville looked down at the ground and paled. "I really am attuned to the ground."

"You really are a powerful wizard." Draco nudged his broom closer to Neville's. "If Hannah or Hermione needed you, you wouldn't hesitate. You'd probably outstrip Potter to save them. It's only your doubts holding you back."

Neville nodded.

"I hate small, dark places. Hermione's familiar loves locking me in the closets. That creature is far too smart." Draco grimaced and shrugged. "I'm terrified of that damn demon cat, but I won't let it stop me. I'm going to make friends with that beast if I have to buy all the bacon in England to do it."

"He loves to be scratched behind the ears and try a saucer of warmed milk at night. It's better than bacon." Neville smirked. "He might come around a bit faster."

"Thanks." Draco nodded his head. "Try not to think about the loops so much. If one is egg shaped and the next is a circle doesn't matter. This isn't formation flying."

"So, more loops." Neville grimaced. "Once I get used to it, it won't bother me so much."

"Next time we'll invite Greg. He used to hate flying." Draco grinned. "Still made a damn fine beater."

"Let's invite Theo and Blaise, too." We could practice passing the quaffle."

Draco smiled as Neville started off doing very precise loops. The man really needed to relax. It would be good to spend some time doing something fun with his friends.

The sudden dip of his broom handle started him. He looked down and saw Grá sprawled just above his hand.

"You sure do get around." Draco stroked the dragon's metal scales. "For jewelry."

Grá blew a puff of smoke and launched himself up toward the clouds. There was no doubt his wife's necklace was irritated with him. Draco watched the little guy go. The sun glinted off perfect metal wings. It was lovely. He closed his eyes for a moment to revel in the peace flowing through him, then he joined Neville in his spirals.


	41. Chapter 41

"She showed up at your work?" Blaise paced as Susan sat perched in his favorite chair and sipped at her wine. "And you just let her in?"

"Was I supposed to make her stand outside the building all day? The woman made an appointment. What was I supposed to do?" Susan rolled her eyes.

"Leave her outside." Blaise nodded. "Don't accept appointments. She's dangerous. I mean, you're not an older wizard, but still. She always has an agenda. She always wants something."

"I'm sure she usually gets it. She's an interesting woman. Formidable and intriguing. Try to remember that I'm not a milquetoast miss." Susan smiled up at him. "I'm a full grown witch with all the requisite bad assery. We got along well enough. I don't think she means to make you crazy."

"I don't think five minutes with her could possibly reveal all the twists and kinks in her personality." Blaise rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I've never had a real home. I lived in the Slytherin dungeon dormitory longer than I lived anywhere. Trusting her to be stable is folly. She might love you today, but if the next husband wants to leave you with elves, you'll know all their names and speak perfect elvish before the year is out."

"Your childhood wasn't ideal, but neither was mine." Susan took a longer sip of her wine and examined him though the fringe of her lashes. "My Aunt tried her best, but she was never one for children. She had goals and enough ambition, but she wasn't given over to hugs. It was always the greater good for her. I was left with a rotation of her colleagues' families."

"So we both had shite childhoods." Blaise stopped in front of her. "I need to be the center of attention and you need to scare everyone to death. How do we make this thing between us work?"

"You grew up with no roots, and I grew up with them strangling me." Susan set her glass down on the table beside her chair. "Maybe it will be difficult to get around all of that. It took me a long time to let the others in. Hannah dragged me around Hermione and Luna for months before I was more than moderately polite. I'm not nice."

"You actually are." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're fierce and you're terrifying, but nice. So, you have a hard time trusting that someone will stick around. I do, too."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" Susan stared down at her manicured fingers. "Our magic works, but do we?"

"Draco didn't think it would work with Hermione. He asked for a laugh and a bit of fun." Blaise stalked across the room and sat on the arm of her chair. "We look like the oddest pair in the bunch. Maybe we are."

"It doesn't mean we can't make it work." Susan nodded. "But we need to get rid of this chair or enlarge it. I don't like having to crane my head up to look at you."

"So, should we head to the Ministry?" Blaise grinned. "No muss, no fuss. Just married?"

"Is that supposed to be a proposal?" She flicked her fingers and he tumbled into his brand new settee. "Because we are going to have to lie to our friends if you don't do a better job of it."

Blaise rolled his eyes and dropped to his knees.

* * *

"Why did you start up with me again when you wanted to be with Hermione?" Lavender took a deep breath and looked her husband square in the eye.

"Do we have to start in on this now?" Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Actually, it does." Lavender licked her lips. "We need to be honest with each other and start working towards restoring your honor."

"Honor starts at home." Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Fine. We start here. I get it."

"Hermione, she's like this force of nature. It's easy to let her take over. She knows everything, and she's always right. After the war, everyone said we made a great couple, but it was just that. Everyone else." Ron rubbed his hands through his hair and blew out his breath in a loud sigh. "It was easier for us to go along. Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione. Everything was supposed to be perfect, but it wasn't. She wasn't happy with just getting her N.E.W.T. testing done. She started studying. One master after another. I know she's bloody smart, but it made me feel stupid. Yeah?"

"You're with me because I'm not smart?" Lavender clutched a pillow against her chest.

"No." He shook his head vehemently. "I'm with you because I love you."

"But, you love Hermione, too." Lavender sunk her teeth into her lower lip. "I know you do."

"Of course I love her, she's been one of my best mates since I was eleven." Ron blew out his breath in an audible push. "That's why I thought it might work with her and me. Everyone said so. It was meant to bloody be, wasn't it? Only, it wasn't. I didn't want her. Ever. I didn't want to be shackled to her for the rest of my life because being married to her would have been hell. She's so judgmental, and she's always bloody right. Who wants that?"

"You asked her to marry you." Lavender crossed her arms over her chest. "Everyone was pretty sure you wanted that."

"Well, everyone was bloody wrong." Ron sighed. "It would have been a splinched up mess. Body parts everywhere. No question."

* * *

Narcissa watched Theo as he searched through their library. His frustration was clear to see. She waited for him to look up from his current tome of disappointment before she waved at him. The boy was still too flighty and quick with the hex.

"What has you so distraught, Theo?" She smiled at him and gestured to the tea tray beside her. "Tell me about it while you have some tea."

"There are books mentioned in the catalogue, but they are no where to be found." Theo sighed. "The family journals and records are missing as well. I want to give Draco and Hermione a history of their keep for their wedding, but source material is lacking."

"I am afraid the family journals and records were burned by our hated houseguest as a punishment." She frowned. "He knew how families value those and took particular delight in destroying them. He didn't destroy any of our other books, so it is odd that they are missing."

"They are all marked with a G.G." Theo shifted nervously in his seat. "Could they have been given to Gellert Grindelwald?"

"Lucius' grandfather was somewhat enamored with the man." Narcissa tapped her finger on the side of her teacup. "It is, at the very least, possible. The Black library might have something of use."

"I've already been through it." Theo sighed. "Potter gave it all to Hermione after the war."

"That was Walburga's. It's an impressive collection, but I was talking about the library at Black Manor." Narcissa frowned. "I might be able to lift the enchantment on the grounds with a little help. Draco and Hermione could always restore it. Perhaps, as a legacy for their children? Do you think they'd appreciate it as a gift for their wedding?"

Theo stared at her, blinking.

Narcissa smiled. It was such fun keeping the younger generation on its toes.

* * *

Grá perched on the crenelated tower and watched as the two wizards tossed a ball between them. He dragged in a bit of air and blew out a small smoke ring. They practiced everyday, but none of them ever wanted to ride him. They preferred their stupid sticks.

Sticks were worthless. They burned. They broke. They were limited.

Grá blew another smoke ring. He longed to take his full form and glide through the air as once he had, the sun on his wings and the brush of the wind on his body. He glanced toward the pair of wizards perched on their sticks, and slumped against the warm stone.

* * *

Millie sat beside Hannah and watched Hermione research. It was like watching a storm from a distance. She whirled her hand and more books joined the slowly spinning cyclone above her. It was quite the sight.

"They won't fall on her." Hannah grinned at Millie and shoved a tea cup into her hands. "She's learned to call the books and hold them until she needs them."

"She could set them on the table." Millie eyed the spinning books warily. "What if she gets distracted?"

"When she's like this, Voldy could reappear, alive and kicking, singing a cabaret piece, strip off his robes, and she wouldn't notice." Hannah smirked. "Susan has done all sorts of things to break her concentration, but none of it has ever worked."

"I bet Draco could distract her." Millie grinned. "I mean imagine him all sweaty from an afternoon out on his broom, traipsing in here and dropping his outer robes on the floor."

"The elves would scold him." Hermione glared at the witches across from her and let the books settle on the table in neat stacks. "Then I would have to console him. It would be fun."

"More fun than research?" Hannah smirked.

"More fun than research with you tweaking my nose." Hermione smiled. "I suppose I should take a break. I think I've worked out a spell to summon the knives to us."

"We need more than one?" Millie paled and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "That seems excessive."

"The only way to make the spell work is to balance it." Hermione flicked her wrist and several runic arrays appeared in glowing script between them. "If we ask it for an athame from your family, we wind up pulling all athames any witch or wizard in your family has ever used. That's chaotic at best and almost brutally ridiculous. Calling for a family blade pulls swords and cutlery as well as ritual blades. I think Blaise would probably enjoy cackling over that. I can only balance it, if we call for the ritual athames of our lines at once. Maybe its the presence of mine?"

Hermione tilted her head. She contemplated the only remaining array with a critical eye. a sudden smile flashed across her face, and she began twirling her wand and twisting it in precise motions as the array flickered and changed with each movement. When the thing flashed golden, Hermione sat back with a smug grin.

"I think my athame is going to be reunited with its sisters." Hermione grinned. "The array works."

Millie examined the symbols floating in the air. This was a major working. There were adjustments for both temporal and physical interactions. There were risks to this kind of magic. She had never devoted herself to this kind of magical study, but she knew the risks.

"This is too much." Millie shook her head. "I can't even begin to understand the details of that spell craft, but I know its dangerous. This is just my wedding. We don't need to do all this. I'll by a new blade. I'll let you bless it. Luna can soak it in some hallucinogenic potion."

"It isn't too much." Hannah slung her arm around Millie's shoulders. "You're one of us."

Continued protests died on her tongue. She blinked and glanced between Hermione and Hannah. These witches thought she was worth this kind of effort. She blinked back the hot rush of tears.

"You belong." Hermione leaned across the table and gripped her hand. "And Luna can find another way to expand our boundaries. Hallucinogenic athames sound like a bad idea."


	42. Chapter 42

Harry watched as Ginny fluttered around the kitchen like a nervous hummingbird. He didn't want to be here. His land, his home was pulling at him. He could feel like a constant vibration just under his skin. Still, he was committed to her.

"Gin, no tea is worth this amount of work." Harry sighed. "Why don't you tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

"I'm a jealous cow." Ginny turned around and pressed her back to the kitchen cabinets. "I hated her from the first moment I met her. There she was, already your friend, already part of your life. I was just an amusement. Hating her drew me to that damn diary. I actually enjoyed seeing her frozen in that ridiculous pose."

"You hated Hermione?" Harry blinked. Hating Hermione was like hating kittens and puppies. Even Malfoy was in love with her.

"I did and I do." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "She's bloody damn perfect, and you depend on her for everything."

"I do not." Harry sat back and stared at his wife. "I've barely seen her since you and your mother sent me to beg her to come to Ron's wedding."

"Yes." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Your precious Mione hasn't been at your beck and call because she got married."

"Because you talked me into using our bond against her you mean." Harry narrowed his eyes as he watched Ginny flush. "She saved my life more times than I can count, but you don't want her around? It doesn't make any bloody sense. She's my friend. She's always been my friend."

"She isn't mine." Ginny huffed. "She is the one you talk to. She is the one you run to when you have a problem. When you were worried about getting back together with me, you went to her."

"I went to my best friend for advice because I wasn't sure I was good enough for you." Harry rubbed his hand through his hair. "I felt so dirty and useless after the war. So many people died, and I felt like it was my fault. Hermione understood, but she told me I was an idiot if I gave up on loving you."

"What?" Ginny dropped her arms to her sides. "Why would she say that?"

"Because she knew I bloody well love you." Harry shoved himself away from the table. "She wanted me to be happy."

"Of course, noble Hermione. She's always so worried about others." Ginny's pale skin darkened to pink as she flushed. "She's so damn perfect. Was she perfect on those cold nights in the Forest of Dean?"

"You think we fucked?" Harry barked out a bitter laugh. "Never. She's my best friend in the world. We were starving and exhausted. We took turns guarding our stupid tent."

"You never slept together?" Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Not like that." Harry shook his head. "Over the years we've fallen asleep in the same places a time or two, but it was never more than a comfort to have her with me."

"I don't believe you." Ginny tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "You were always so close. I'm sure she wanted you."

"She didn't. I don't think she loved Ron either, but everyone seemed to think she should." Harry rolled his eyes. "I wanted them to be together. I wanted them to be happy. They weren't good together, but it was a nice idea. It would have been one of those fairytales where feet were carved up, but it looked good in the press. You destroyed their friendship, didn't you?"

"I did what I thought was best." Ginny stood tall. "Hermione is fine. Ron will figure his mess out. Life will go on."

"I agree." Harry frowned, "Life will go on, but I will be living at the Potter estate for a while. You can stay at Grimmauld if you like, but I need some time to think."

"Of course you do." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You can't just run off and have Hermione figure it out, so I get wrapped in cotton wool. Be a man, Harry."

"I am." Harry stood up and stalked from the room.

* * *

Lucius frowned as he read the paper. There was an exposé on the unorthodox healing of the Longbottoms. The general tone of the article was fine, but there was a undertone to it that rubbed his skin the wrong way. The author managed to imply that the girls were reckless and unwilling to help others.

He needed to get an article out detailing their success with a potion to help those that suffered from cruciatus exposure. The girls were hardly selfish. It would take little effort to refute the article, but he wasn't ready to confront their accusers. He wasn't even sure where the threat was coming from.

A few positive articles would serve as the perfect salvo, but he needed to consult with Frank first. It wouldn't serve any of them if he angered the over protective wizard.

* * *

Watching her eat pomegranate seeds so boldly was distracting him. He watched as she ran one ruby colored seed along her lower lip before slipping it into her mouth. He blinked and dragged a breath in through his parted lips.

He watched her fingers dip back into the little cup she was carrying and had to bite back a whimper. He wanted to look down the table and see if anyone else was watching her, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It was too temptingly seductive to watch the tip of her tongue trace her lips in anticipation as she raised the slick treat up to her lips.

The murmur of the meeting continued around him, but he didn't give a damn about it. Greg's wedding would be perfect. Hermione wouldn't let it be anything less.

She plucked another seed from the cup and spun it in her fingers leaving a tiny trail of pink juice along her skin. She raised the seed slowly to her lips and pulled it from her fingers with her teeth.

He wanted to drag her across the table and taste the flavor of her lips. He wanted her clever, clever tongue to take the seeds from his hand.

He almost whimpered when she plucked the next one from its container. She had to know that eating pomegranate seeds was a subtle invitation between husband and wife. Someone had to have told her. The rituals involving fertility and the spells attached to the seeds added to a couple's chances of conceiving, but the seeds were kept for private consumption only.

Draco wanted to beat his head into the table. The temptation of his very lovely and innocent wife was intoxicating. Goddesses above and below, he was never going to make it until their wedding night. Conflagration was his fate. Pure and simple.

He forced his eyes down the table. No one else was scandalized. No one else was shocked. He caught Luna's quick grin and knew his beloved bride was up to something. Hecate's hounds. He closed his eyes and prayed for salvation from cunning and creative witches, but not to much salvation.

He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione with her adorably wicked grin. She was everything he had ever wanted rolled up into a perfect package. She popped another seed into her mouth and winked at him.


	43. Chapter 43

Narcissa arranged the flowers in the vase and hummed as she considered the upcoming wedding. There was sure to be another waltz, most likely a more powerful one. The girls and their escorts would be holding the circle to repair the stones after generations of neglect. The Goyles hadn't renewed their bonds in five generations. Greg was the last of his line, so they had designed a spell to reawaken the bond. It would be interesting to see it work. She tilted her head and examined a stargazer lily before adding it to the bouquet. She didn't like the small part of her that was lost to jealousy. She wanted to work with the girls again.

Perhaps, more than stones could be repaired. Perhaps a second coven could make a debut. Andromeda and Alice would surely join her. Medora might. She tapped a green rose bud against her chin. The girls shared a magical affinity. She frowned. It took a great deal of trust to work magic the way they did.

She wanted her own coven, but it couldn't be assembled on a whim.

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt frowned down at the parchment in front of him. The wording was best described as flowery. It was quite obvious that the excessive verbiage was meant to lull him into agreement, but he'd been dating a Black witch for a while now. He'd grown used to subterfuge.

"They want me to limit the gathering of groups female citizens to less than four to aid in protecting the witches from attack by dark forces." Kingsley chuckled. "This is rather ham handed. Was Flint behind it?"

"Yes, sir." Percy shrugged. "I think he was somewhat aggrieved when Nott showed no interest in his daughter."

"A petty reason." Kingsley sighed. "We will need to get Malfoy, Longbottom, and Bulstrode in here."

"Might I suggest summoning Fidelia Flint and her son Marcus as well." Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot. "They have allowed his uncle to hold the seat as regent while Marcus pursues a quidditch career."

"Why isn't she holding the seat?" Kingsley put the papers down.

"It isn't common knowledge, but Marcus Flint saved her from his father. The man used cutting curses and flame whips on his family. She was badly scarred and prefers to remain out of the public eye." Percy sighed. "It was detailed in the paperwork filed at her husband's trial."

"Bring her in through my private floo." Kingsley sighed. "Assure her we will keep the number of guests to a minimum."

"I will arrange it all as quickly as possible." Percy bowed and headed out the door.

Kingsley glared at the papers on his desk. He knew trouble was brewing. The magical world seemed to race toward conflict constantly. They needed time to rebuild and time to rest, but it didn't seem to be likely.

He wanted to marry Andromeda and raise Teddy to be a strong and capable wizard. He didn't want to be Minister forever. He didn't want to build an empire. Was a quiet life, filled with love and friendship too much to ask?

* * *

Greg stared at the shield hanging over his fireplace. The golden boar on a field of green was unfamiliar, but Draco's elves had found it in the attic and restored it to its place.

His father's portrait had been removed and the family motto had been revealed once more. The letters had been spelled into the stone by some ancestor. Probably the one that had carried the shield as the curved under it perfectly.

 _Frangas Non Flectes_

His Latin was not perfect, but Millie had told him it was a strong motto for their family. I may break, but will not bend. It seemed gruesome, but she'd talked about loyalty and strength. He liked the idea of raising his children to be honest, loyal, and strong.

He was so blessed to have a future.

His eyes tracked to his promised bride. He loved the way she twirled her hair around her finger. It was a simple thing. She did it at odd, distracted moments. His future wife, his Millie, would help him be the man she saw in him.

Dagda had blessed him despite his foolishness. He took a breath as he watched her read over the plans for a new ward scheme. Hermione and Susan had worked on it with her, so he knew it would be nigh perfect as possible.

"I think we should raise these soon." She licked her lips.

"Yes, raise them." He nodded.

"The wedding will draw attention, and we aren't allowed to make this place unplottable." She frowned. "Draco's father says he will pay for the ingredients. The new moon is three days away. It's a good time to erect the wards."

"Then we will do it." Greg smiled. "The elves have made the place beautiful again, but we will keep it that way. We will keep it safe."

* * *

Hermione smiled. It was the first time in days that she'd managed to have no plans. She rolled over and examined her husband. His blond hair was mussed, and his breathing was still deep and even. He'd come to bed well after her out of some sense of nobility. The temptation of the pomegranate seeds had pushed him to the edge.

"I know you're awake." Draco mumbled.

"You're not." Hermione curled her body next to his. "Just rest."

Draco wrapped her in his arms and tucked her under his chin before drifting back into his dreams. She felt the strength in him even at rest. There was something comforting in it.

She didn't care that they'd spent the day lazing about in their bed. She didn't need to work so bloody hard. They could have time to enjoy the sweetness of life. She pressed a kiss to the skin over her husband's heart and smiled at his grumbling.

* * *

Susan giggled and clasped Blaise's hand in hers as they slipped through the halls of the Ministry. They were going to get married. It would be simple and quick. She didn't need the hoopla of a big wedding. It wasn't for her.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaise whispered to her.

She nodded, but the twinge of guilt bothered her. It seemed wrong to be sneaking off to get married. Hermione had been impulsive, but she was avoiding the sadness of having no family to join in her happiness.

She stumbled and fell against Blaise's side.

"I think we should use your circle." Blaise held her close. "It doesn't have to be some big deal, but this feels wrong."

She looked up into his handsome face and saw the honesty in his expression.

"I want to honor your family. I can't win their approval, but it seems like stealing away to this place to join our lives together is wrong. I want to start this right. The Bones family is matriarchal traditionally. How can our daughter grow into the witch she will need to be if we screw this up?"

"There's no family left." Susan swallowed past the lump in her throat.

"Hermione, Hannah, Luna, and Millie aren't your family?" He stroked her cheek. "We have a small family. It's a family of choice. We can build the more traditional kind in time."

"On the right foundation." Susan nodded.

Blaise pulled her into a hug and she felt him chuckle as she sighed.

"Glad this didn't come to hexes." Luna giggled. "I was thinking tentacles and you don't care for seafood."

Susan pushed back from Blaise's embrace to see her friend leaning against

Theo's chest with her wand drawn. They both looked amused, but she had no doubt that Luna would hex her horribly if she continued down this path. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest. She wasn't alone. Blaise hugged her to him. She never really had been.

"Why don't we go to lunch and make some plans?" Luna smiled. "We can surprise the others with them."


	44. Chapter 44

Frank looked around the eighth large cathedral of the day. He didn't much care for any of them. He'd watched the memory of his daughter's marriage in the pensieve a dozen times, but it didn't make this any easier. He didn't want to let her go. He'd never gotten to be a real father to her. He'd never kissed a scrapped knee nor helped her sit a broom. His daughter and son had both grown up without him.

"I remember Neville's first words and his first steps, but I don't have those memories for Hermione." Frank looked over at Lucius. "I know her biological parents witnessed them, but I feel like I failed her."

"You didn't fail either of your children." Lucius sighed and slid one finger along the top of a wooden pew. "They know you love them and have never had to doubt that you would stand beside them. I imagine it is difficult to awaken to a grown son and a new yet also grown daughter, but I know what it is to fail your child. Be assured that you have not."

"Draco doesn't seem to resent you." Frank sat down in one of the pews and looked around the ornately decorated space.

"That's down to your daughter." Lucius sat beside him. "Her forgiveness opened the door Draco had rather firmly shut. Narcissa has also accepted me back into her life because of Hermione. I owe her everything."

"She won't see it that way." Frank grinned. "We are all family to her. It's about healing and togetherness."

"When the detractors come, and they will, I will protect her." Lucius looked up at the large rose window. "I can do no less."

"We will stand side by side, Lucius." Frank looked around the space again. "I think we should consider Salisbury Cathedral. It's large enough and close enough to your manor that we could arrange muggle transport for our magical guests."

"I think it might be time to refurbish my great grandfather's rather ridiculous over abundance of carriages. The man loved them." Lucius grinned. "It would seem romantic for the muggles and still be familiar for our lot."

"I suppose we should secure the date." Frank stood up and looked around the church they were in. "The muggles really do make some remarkable things. Imagine attempting this without magic."

"I spent the better part of my life believing muggles were little more than beasts. I wish I had actually examined the evidence and thought for myself." Lucius sighed and stood beside him. "Of course, my father would have obliviated me after several rounds of torture and then reminded me of a proper wizard's beliefs."

"I never thought much about muggles until Lily brought some text books from muggle schools to Hogwarts my fifth year. They have developed weapons that make our wands seem useless. They've been to the moon. I sat there paging through the book and comparing it to the muggle studies text." Frank shook his head as they turned and walked toward the exit. "It was terrifying to think they might notice us. I didn't want to see what would be left of our world if they did. We were both raised on the notion that wizards were superior. We came to understand the truth differently."

* * *

Millicent looked at the circle that Hermione and Luna were creating. It shifted colors with each runic addition. The whole thing pulsed like a heartbeat. It was slightly unnerving.

"Add a rune for necessity." Susan lounged in the grass. "We all need our blades."

"We all need them?" Hannah quirked a brow up. "Should we be planning another wedding?"

"They didn't run off to the Ministry." Luna smirked at Susan. "But it was a close thing."

"You were going to get married without us?" Hannah blinked and took a step back to lean on a large boulder carved to look like a sleeping dragon.

"Blaise and I don't want the fuss." Susan sat up. "I'm the last of my House. The press will make it all unpalatable. It's the life together that matters."

"You can get married with as little fuss as I did." Hermione offered. "No second ceremony, but you'll need to put it in close to one of ours if you want to avoid the press."

"You wouldn't mind?" Susan glanced around at the others. "I mean there's an agenda here. I know we need to work on our society."

"Not everything has to be about changing the world." Hannah planted her hands on her hips. "Some things are ours as a family."

Millie nodded and watched the others doing the same. The rush of having this group of women to call her family was still new, but she knew that it was a true bond. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even knowing she belonged didn't make this easier.

"We need dresses for your wedding." Millie looked at Susan. "Hannah should pick them because I am not wearing dragonhide."

The whole group laughed while Hannah conjured some pink fabric swatches with a wave of her hand.

* * *

Gregory Goyle looked around his home and smiled. It wasn't a dump any more. The dark artifacts were gone. The collection of muggle torture devices had been yanked out of his father's study. It wasn't a grand home, but it was comfortable.

He stepped outside into the garden and took a deep breath. Neville and the others would be here soon. He wanted the grounds to be perfect for the wedding. He didn't have much, but he knew how to work hard.

He sat down on the edge of the stone terrace and imagined Vincent with him. The image of his friend was trapped forever in his Hogwarts uniform. He couldn't see him any other way. He didn't let himself think about Vince often, but he wouldn't forget him either.

"I'm marrying Millie. I didn't think it would happen, but something you said once was true." He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. "You said Granger was a good friend to have. You said Potter didn't see her worth. She really is a good friend to have. Draco loves her. She brought me into this warm group of people that see me as more than muscle. She's helping Millie with the wedding. I wish you were here. I wish you could have a life in this circle, but not every wish comes true."

A breeze ruffled his hair, and he opened his eyes. The image of Vince smiled at him before it dissipated on the breeze. He wiped at his eyes and blinked a few times before he stepped onto the grass.

"Vince thought Granger would be a good friend?" Draco sighed from somewhere behind him. "He never told me anything."

Greg turned to see Draco standing on the terrace. He was alone which was odd these days. The breeze had mussed his hair, and he looked vulnerable.

"You weren't easy to talk to back then." Greg smirked. "You were a prat most of the time."

"I really was." Draco sighed. "Vince deserved better. So did you."

"We were living someone else's plan." Greg frowned. "It was miserable, but we learned to stand up. We are making our own choices."

"How did you summon up Vince's image?" Draco stepped down from the terrace to join him. "That's a pretty elaborate piece of magic."

"I've always been able to do that." Greg shrugged. "Anything I can picture in my mind, I can give it form for a few seconds. It doesn't last."

"It was nice to see him smile again." Draco looked out over the land with him. They shared the peace of the moment in silence.

* * *

Fidelia Flint frowned at the Minister from her comfortable chair. His office was posh enough to flatter a guest, but he hadn't taken his audience into account. She didn't care to leave her home, and this wizard was talking about duty and responsibility as if he knew a damn thing about her. It was perturbing.

"The Ministry took enough from us. You all but emptied our vaults when my dead husband was the culprit. I don't have funds enough to see to these scars. Marcus is playing quidditch. He's quite brilliant at it, but the property needs so much that we barely have enough to get by. We have given enough." She took a deep breath. "You have no right to manage the affairs of our House."

"Your brother in law is maneuvering your House into position that will end it. The Houses of Malfoy, Bones, and Longbottom will have to stop him. They won't be the only ones." Kingsley Shacklebolt frowned.

"I know what he's doing." She sighed. "He's a danger to Marcus. As long as Marcus remains single and away from politics, my son stands a chance of outliving the monster. Let Lucius Malfoy kill him. I don't care. I want to keep Marcus safe."

"I can't let Lucius Malfoy run around killing people." The Minister sputtered.

"Unfortunate." She sighed. "He was rather good at it."

"I need this nonsense to stop." He slammed the flat of his hand on his desk blotter. "The machinations and the constantly shifting alliances are not helping us recover."

"Then let them help you. You want to fix this issue head on, but you must come at it sideways. The Malfoy bride understands." Fidelia stood up and began to pace. "Hearts and minds aren't yours to command, Minister. Witches are rather clever as a whole, and she is, they say, the brightest witch of her age. You are trying to lead the people. She is."

"She's dancing in fountains." The Minister waved his hand.

"After we stole her childhood with our war, can you blame her?" Fidelia smiled. She felt the skin stretch over her scars and didn't much care. "If I didn't have these scars, I might join her. She's living her life and helping those that stood against her. You should encourage her creativity. It might just heal this nation of ours. I imagine Andromeda would give you the same advice. She always had a level head."

"How did you know about Andromeda?" The Minister flopped back into his seat.

"You think because I am most comfortable in my own company that I don't keep an eye on the world beyond my gate." She shook her head. "I have a son to protect. I took these scars to keep him safe. Each one saved my son a beating. There is no shame in protecting your child. If I could take my husband's knife, you must see that gathering information is simpler and far less prone to infections."

"You could help the Ministry." Shacklebolt stood again.

"I have no interest in politics." She turned away from him. "But, thank you for dragging me from my home. Perhaps I have grown too comfortable in the familiar. I think I shall visit some old friends. Do give Andromeda my best."

She took a handful of floo powder from his dish and tossed it into the flames. Enjoying his flabbergasted expression as she called out her destination awoke something deep inside her. She stepped out of the floo with a smile.

"I need my good stationary." She danced toward her desk. "Reentering society will take some work."

* * *

"The five knives of Nimue?" Theodore Nott stared at the carved box in Luna's hand and a chill ran down his spine. "This can't get out beyond our immediate family."

"They came to us and they are renewed." Susan stroked the box containing her athame gently. "We just wanted to have the proper blades for our ceremonies."

"I am not saying you did anything wrong, but you have to know that some will see this as a threat." Theo rubbed the back of his neck. "Our private lives are having a very real effect on the public. Any sign that we are gathering power could be seen as suspicious."

"Your daughter will inherit this blade." Luna held up her wooden box. He could see the flowers and runes carved into it. "I remember seeing it in my mother's things, but it disappeared after her death. This is mine by right and by rite. I pity anyone that tries to make my behavior look anything less acceptable."

Theo blinked and watched as Luna stepped closer to him. She'd said his daughter would inherit the treasure. He blinked. His daughter.

"We have time." Luna smiled up at him with mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Not much of it." Blaise coughed. "We need to be careful. Theo's right."

"Neville, Draco, and Greg are going to go crazy." Hannah sighed. "Do you think we can escape some sort of lock down?"

"I'm not sure you should." Theo frowned and pulled Luna into his arms. "I also think a visit to the Hall of Prophecy might be in order."

"No." Luna shook her head. "Hermione and I have been. We don't need to go again."


End file.
